


WITCHES & WOLVES: UNBOUNDED

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: sterek fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alphas y sus parejas, Alusiones que no son tan alusiones a la brujería y que en el camino me fui inventando, Angst a morir y Flashbacks que pueden ser rompe almas si son sensibles como yo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dinámicas Alpha/Beta/Omega diferentes a las de la serie, Gente muerta caminando, M/M, M/M (Slash), Muerte de personajes principales (temporal), Palabras Altisonantes, Spoilers generales de la serie hasta el 3x08, Suposiciones varias, Violencia un tanto (bastante) grafica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sabe que sólo fue un sueño, un escenario extremadamente vívido en el interior de su mente, que fue falso; y sin embargo, la sensación de fatalidad y miedo los siente reales, permanentes sobre su piel fría. Sabe, en algún lugar de su mente, sin cabida a la menor de las dudas, que el infierno no ha hecho más que empezar a desatarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibrahil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/gifts).



> Promp Original: Stiles es hechizado por una bruja para un ritual que no sólo lo afecta a él sino al pack. (Hay esta escena que imagino a Stiles corriendo desnudo por el bosque, atrapado en una pesadilla estilo Lydia. Preferiblemente Sterek o Slash sin character bashing. [No Scott/Isaac o Isaac/Cualquiera, y sí hay algo de Scott/Jackson serás mi héroe])  
> Notas: Sé supone que todo esto estaría listo desde el domingo pasado, pero por diversos problemas y entre que el fic quedaba y no quedaba terminé publicando el día hoy. Mis más sinceras disculpas a todo el mundo por la tardanza y gracias por tenerme paciencia y no darme una patada, que la merezco.  
> Pero en fin, la historia está concluida y espero la disfruten, especialmente tú, Cosa, la historia es enteramente para ti. Y pasen por la entrada de Arts porque son HERMOSOS.

 

[ ](http://s1088.photobucket.com/user/fer890/media/artsrandom/Brujasylobos/BrujasyLobosArts4_zpsf0df6080.jpg.html)

**CAPÍTULO ZERO**

 

****

 

 

Es opresivo, el miedo siempre ha sido opresivo; una garra que le oprime el pecho sin piedad o duda. Y desde que lo sintió la primera vez no ha parado, nunca para, y sabe que nunca lo hará.

Pero el saberlo no hace que sea más sencillo, el asumirlo y enfrentarlo no hace que desaparezca, tan sólo lo hace más difícil, más espeluznante porque sabe que no hay nada que pueda salvarlo de él, del terror oculto entre las sombras.

De los demonios que habitan en su mente.

Así que corre, huye porque es la única alternativa que le queda. Lo último que puede hacer para intentar salvarse.

El aire que se escapa por su boca, pesado y agitado, casi en golpes, es el sonido que predomina por encima del resto, en el silencio murmurante del bosque, acompañado por las hojas y ramas que crujen y se rompen bajo sus pies. La tierra duele bajo ellos, pequeñas astillas, rocas no más grandes que una migaja clavándose como puñales en sus plantas desnudas; cobrando un poco de su sangre cada cuantos pasos como precio por su escape desesperado.

Corre incapaz de mirar atrás, impedido por la amenaza y la certeza de saber que aquello que le da caza está a sólo unos metros de él. La adrenalina impulsándolo pese al cansancio y el dolor que empieza a ser insoportable en sus músculos, la vista tercamente fija en la penumbra de aquella noche sin luna en pleno bosque.

El frío comienza a cobrar un precio sobre su cuerpo, agarrotando sus músculos que ya de por sí comenzaban a resentir tal abuso por su parte; y no es hasta ese momento que cae en la cuenta de su propia desnudez. La piel pálida de sus brazos lacerada por rasguños que no había sentido, que todavía no siente pese a verlos, junto a la sangre que también derraman. Su aliento tiembla al salir de su cuerpo, todo comienza a temblarle, desde las puntas del cabello a las puntas de los pies; se tambalea, trastabilla por un paso mal dado y la sangre se apelmaza sobre la piel herida.

No quiere mirar, no puede mirar, pero al final lo hace. Su cabeza gira sin su consentimiento, las vertebras de su cuello girando, los tendones tensando y destensándose como si no fuera él quien los controlara. El miedo crece, ahogándolo, sus ojos no quieren cerrarse y cuando por fin da una mirada…no hay nada. Sólo más oscuridad.

Pero lo que debería ser un alivio se convierte rápidamente en agonía, porque en aquella negrura se escuchan los pasos de algo que se acerca, rápido, muy rápido. Pero rápidamente cae en cuenta de que no son pasos humanos, son pisadas animales, las pisadas de una bestia.

Y entonces corre más fuerte, más desesperado que antes, porque el no saber qué es lo que le persigue aumenta el miedo de una forma inimaginable. Bien dicen que la mente de un hombre es su peor enemigo porque no hay sitio donde esconderse, y es cierto, todo lo que cruza por su mente, todos los escenarios sangrientos le bombardean sin piedad, nublando su vista con el llanto de la desesperación provocada por culpa de un destino ineludible.

Las pisadas se escuchan más cerca, casi puede sentir el aliento de la bestia, hirviente y fétido, contra la piel de su nuca, las garras invisibles rasgando la piel de su espalda desnuda.

El bosque entonces se abre y termina justo frente a él, cortado abruptamente por un precipicio, como si la tierra misma hubiese sido sesgada por un cuchillo. Se detiene justo en el borde, agitando los brazos desesperadamente para no caer, recuperando un equilibrio que quizá le valdría mejor perder.

Con el corazón en la garganta se gira para encarar a su destino, a la oscuridad que se avecina y crece, arrastrándose hacia su cuerpo desnudo y desvalido.

Las pisadas retumban, un gruñido se hace presente y el bosque se sacude por entero. El ser que le da caza casi está ahí.

Un par de garras emergen a la casi inexistente luz de las estrellas, enormes y filosas, como nada que haya visto antes; se detienen en el lindero del bosque y la bestia aún envuelta en las sombras se agazapa. Lo intuye sin necesidad de verlo. Lo sabe porque ha visto a una increíble cantidad de criaturas hacerlo, y por cuestión de repetición aprendió a intuirlo como método de supervivencia.

El miedo alcanza un nuevo significado en esos momentos, el terror se queda pequeño y el pecho se le encoge y expande al mismo tiempo, su respiración se detiene, duele, y la bestia salta hacia él desde las sombras, y entonces…

…entonces despierta.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe en medio de una oscuridad que reconoce, empapado en sudor y sin apenas respirar. Le toma a lo menos dos minutos convencerse de que no fue real, que sólo fue una pesadilla más, la misma una vez más. Sabe que no ha gritado porque su padre no ha irrumpido en su habitación, nadie de hecho, y es un alivio.

Entre más tiempo sea sólo un secreto suyo mejor.

No cree que alguien sea capaz de soportar tal carga cuando él apenas y puede hacerlo.

Se deshace de la ropa empapada antes de volver a meterse entre las mantas, no le extraña en lo absoluto el hecho que no vuelva a dormir. Stiles sabe que sólo fue un sueño, un escenario extremadamente vívido en el interior de su mente, que fue falso; y sin embargo, la sensación de fatalidad y miedo los siente reales, permanentes sobre su piel fría.

Sabe, en algún lugar de su mente, sin cabida a la menor de las dudas, que el infierno no ha hecho más que empezar a desatarse.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s1088.photobucket.com/user/fer890/media/artsrandom/Brujasylobos/HEADER1_zpse57454cc.jpg.html)

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

****

Lleva tres clases mirando hacia el exterior, a la lluvia que golpea contra las ventanas y a la desdibujada realidad que hay al otro lado del cristal. Los ojos le pesan y se le cierran de cuando en cuando, haciendo que su rostro resbale de su mano con cierta regularidad, provocando que irremediablemente sus ojos se fijen en el dibujo que se halla en una de las esquinas de su libreta.

Es un dibujo a lápiz que el mismo hizo sin darse cuenta, de la misma forma ausente en que Lydia solía dibujar aquel árbol cuando pasó todo lo del Darach. La sola similitud de eso, aunado a sus sueños de las últimas semanas le aterra, aumentando su estado constante de híper-vigilancia, que es lo que principalmente le ha restado horas de sueño a su cuerpo, sin contar las malditas pesadillas de cada noche y el miedo que le da el descubrir aquello que se oculta en la oscuridad, o peor aún, que su sueño se haga realidad.

Lo que con su suerte, y la de todos a su alrededor, puede pasar en cualquier momento.

No es ni consciente de cuando Harris comienza la clase, de cómo se pasea de un lado a otro por el pizarrón escribiendo formulas que él no se toma la molestia ni de mirar, antes de que la voz del profesor comience a llenar el aula con una teoría que no le interesa pero que debería estar escribiendo, o siquiera fingiendo anotar. Pero esta tan cansado, y preocupado, que le importa poco lo que el hombre haga o deje de hacer.

La molestia de sus sueños se agrava con cada segundo que pasa, aumentando todavía más cuando sus ojos se deslizan sin proponérselo al dibujo sobre la hoja, sobre aquella mirada desprovista de emoción, en las facciones de aquel rostro casi angelical y el largo cabello oscuro que lo enmarca.

La visión le eriza la piel cada vez que esta traspasa sus ojos y llega a su cerebro, porque a pesar de su belleza hay algo siniestro en la imagen.

Una imagen que sabe no habría sido capaz de hacer ni en su mejor día.

En un momento dado la angustia se vuelve insoportable, el peso de aquellos sueños se le hace insostenible y la necesidad de contárselos a alguien se hace imperante, casi inaguantable después de semanas en las que apenas ha hablado con alguien que no sea consigo mismo o Scott. Ni hablar de Derek, porque sabe que si se le acerca lo suficiente el hombre lobo sabrá que algo anda mal con él; y no es que no lo intuya ya, pero a Stiles se le hace más fácil manejar todo aquello si ignora el hecho de que Derek le está empezando a conocer mejor que nadie, sin necesidad de sus habilidades sobre desarrolladas de licántropo.

La verdad es que no lo piensa mucho, más bien no lo piensa en absoluto, simplemente se levanta de su lugar casi de golpe, como impulsado por un resorte invisible, tomando sus cosas con bastante rapidez para empezar a salir del aula, huir de ella más bien y de todo lo que representa. A lo lejos le llega la voz de Harris gritándole que regrese a su asiento si no quiere pasar horas en detención, amenazándole con llamar a su padre, lo cual es imposible porque Adrian Harris lleva varios meses bajo tierra, con el cuello abierto de lado a lado.

Abandona la escuela seguido muy de cerca por la voz de Scott y Allison, que le han seguido en su loca carrera intentando hacerle entrar en razón y sin entender que es lo que le pasa, pero no se detiene. Esta demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo y esta vez el miedo es casi palpable en su cuerpo.

Cuando arranca el Jeep es consciente de que esos dos le seguirán a donde sea que se dirija, que la escuela llamara a su padre y le contaran lo que ha hecho, que pronto correrá la voz en los pasillos sobre que Stiles Stilinski por fin ha perdido la cabeza. Es consciente de eso, como de todo lo demás que sucede a su alrededor, y no le importa un pimiento, necesita llegar con Derek antes de que sea tarde.

Antes que de verdad termine volviéndose loco.

Más tarde quizá, cuando tenga la mente más serena y se sienta realmente protegido, les contará lo que le ha estado pasando. Pero por ahora tiene que llegar hasta él.

Escucha el sonido del ascensor desde que inicia su trayecto desde la planta baja, sabe que es Stiles desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro del edificio, en parte porque el corazón del chico late de una forma extraña, demasiado acelerada con respecto a su latido normal, y porque ya es algo que hace casi en automático, sentirle. Se acerca hasta las puertas cuando estas están por abrirse, sorprendiéndose cuando tras estas aparece un Stiles empapado, con los ojos rojos y temblando como una hoja al viento, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza, como si de esa forma pudiera mantener a raya el miedo que le embarga. Miedo que abruma a Derek por la intensidad con la que le llega.

Stiles no tarda en arrojarse hacia él, aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras Derek no sabe qué hacer en un primer momento, paralizado con los brazos ligeramente abiertos a los costados antes de reaccionar y cerrarlos alrededor del chico. Ni siquiera le importa que le este mojando, o que su piel fría cause escalofríos sobre la suya. Simplemente se aferra a él con la misma intensidad con la que Stiles se aferra a él, buscando protegerle de lo que sea que le tenga en ese estado. Sus ojos se iluminan en rojo buscando, sintiendo cualquier posible amenaza en las cercanías, pero no siente absolutamente nada. No hay nada fuera de lugar que pueda ocasionar semejante reacción en Stiles.

Esta por preguntarle qué es lo que le sucede, pero Stiles habla primero, atropellado y de forma casi inaudible contra la tela de su camisa, escondido en su cuerpo como si fuera su único refugio seguro, al que no está dispuesto a renunciar por el momento.

\- Diles que no vengan, por favor… - casi suplica, cerrando los puños contra la tela. -…Scott y Allison, mi padre… - dice al final, tomando una bocanada de aire que parecía necesitar desde hacía dos pisos más abajo.

El rostro de Derek se tensa ante la petición tan extraña, pero no le hace falta mucho aliciente para llevarla a cabo, el tono de Stiles es tan desesperado que no le deja más opción que acatar. Cuando se asegura que nadie les interrumpirá, se permite separar un poco a Stiles de su cuerpo, guiándolo hasta el sofá desgastado que tiene antes de desaparecer por unos cuantos segundos y volver con una toalla enorme que coloca sobre él, secando su cabello húmedo con movimientos pausados y suaves.

El latido del corazón de Stiles parece relajarse, al igual que su ansiedad, pero no lo toma como una buena señal porque su mirada parece perdida, con su brillo característico completamente ausente y su piel helada como la de un muerto.

A lo largo de las últimas semanas le ha notado diferente, más distante y más callado, evitando el contacto con él, con todo el mundo, casi a toda costa a excepción de los encuentros más necesarios, pero siempre alejado, como si no quisiera ser notado en lo más mínimo. En un primer momento lo atribuyó a los Alphas, a las muertes provocadas por el Darach, y por Boyd y Erika. Pero sabe que sólo estaba engañándose a sí mismo, en especial ahora que le tiene en frente luciendo tan desorientado, perdido en si mismo…desequilibrado.

No quiere pensar que la mente de Stiles al fin ha sucumbido a los horrores que les ha tocado vivir juntos, pero la posibilidad es tan real en ese momento que es lo único en lo que puede pararse a pensar para explicar la actitud del chico, y perderle de esa forma sería demasiado para él. Especialmente porque tiene un miedo atroz de que acabe como Peter.

\- No me estoy volviendo loco, Derek…creo. – dice Stiles después de un rato, porque a veces parece que le leyera la mente de forma tan clara a como lee un libro. – No todavía al menos.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunta a su vez, mostrándose preocupado por él, porque después de lo que han pasado Derek ha aprendido a ser más comprensivo, a mostrar sus sentimientos para poder ayudar a su manada, a lo que queda de ella, para guiarles mejor, pero principalmente con Stiles.

Porque Stiles ha estado con él desde el inicio, dispuesto a salvarle la vida cuando la mayor parte del tiempo eso ponía en riesgo la suya. Porque Stiles a veces parece ser el único que le entiende cuando realmente importa; el que estuvo a su lado cuando sucedió lo de Boyd y fue el único en consolarle. Quién compartió su carga por lo de Erika, porque Stiles y ella se habían convertido en buenos amigos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y frente a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Porque Stiles sin quererlo se había vuelto la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, en especial después de lo Jennifer Blake.

\- He estado teniendo sueños, pesadillas para ser más exacto…la misma pesadilla una y otra vez durante semanas. – comenzó a decir, tomando con más fuerza la toalla que le rodeaba pero sin mirar a Derek. – También he estado dibujando a una mujer sin darme cuenta, tomo un lápiz, un bolígrafo y para cuando fijo la vista en el papel ahí está, mirándome. Al principio pensé que era sólo estrés post traumático o algo parecido pero…no es normal. Algo pasa, Derek, algo me pasa y no sé que es y ya no puedo con esto. – se lamenta, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y observando a Derek por primera vez. La desesperación y el miedo en sus ojos casi derramándose junto a las lágrimas que no puede retener.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – dice, intentando escucharse molesto pero sonando mortalmente preocupado cuando sus brazos vuelven a arrastrar a Stiles contra él, quien se deja hacer dócilmente aprovechando para volver a refugiarse en él.

\- No quería preocuparte, pensé que desaparecería con el tiempo pero…pero sólo ha empeorado. – dice con la voz ahogada, Derek le separa de su cuerpo con las facciones de su rostro tensas por la preocupación y, por qué no, el miedo.

\- ¿Cómo que ha empeorado? – y en esa ocasión si consigue que su voz suene algo molesta. - ¿Qué más te está pasando?

Stiles sonríe sin gracia alguna antes de hablar, sus ojos enrojecidos reduciéndose mientras le mira, su faz ensombreciéndose en el proceso, dándole un aspecto casi maniaco.

\- Veo gente muerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**  
**

No tiene idea de cuándo es que empieza, no sabe si, como el resto de lo que ha visto, es sólo un sueño o una simple ilusión que le ataca despierto. Lo que si sabe es que le sorprende y le perturba un poco, pero que lo olvida rápidamente al adjudicarlo al cansancio.

La primera vez que sucedió fue a Erika a quien miró, sentada en una de las bancas a la entrada del instituto, su cabello rubio revuelto y enredado, vistiendo ese conjunto gris que usaba para asistir a Educación Física, justo como la recordaba antes de la mordida; ella también le observó y, como antes, desvió la mirada de la suya no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa pequeña. Recuerda que el corazón se le partió en trozos muy pequeños, pero lo adjudicó a lo reciente de su muerte y al hecho de que aún no conseguía superarla.

No le dio demasiada importancia ese día, ni los siguientes.

La segunda vez fue a el profesor Harris a quien se encontró, ¿o fue Harris quien le encontró?, no lo sabe.

Estaba en el aula de química en espera del nuevo sustituto, apenas sacando su libro cuando le vio entrar como si nada, con la larga correa de su maletín colgando del hombro y sus típicos lentes de montura gruesa dando un repaso a toda la clase, su eterno ceño fruncido y el aire ligeramente despectivo que le caracterizaba cuando les observaba.

Recuerda que cuando le escuchó hablar casi tiene un paro cardiaco.

El siguiente es Ennis, no tiene idea de porque él en especifico pero le ve justo fuera del antiguo almacén que fungió como guarida de Derek antes de tener el loft. Está lleno de sangre y heridas, supone que las que tenía al momento de morir, su cabeza está ligeramente aplastada y su expresión es furiosa casi todo el tiempo, así lo asume tras las primera dos veces de verle, aullándole a una luna inexistente en mitad del día. Porque siempre le ve a mitad del día, en distintos lugares, pero siempre a la luz del sol.

Cuando ve a Boyd la verdad es que no se sorprende, no demasiado al menos, le encuentra sentado en su habitación, a medio transformar; y sin embargo, con una serenidad que nunca tuvo en vida. Sus ojos ambarinos le observan y parecen sonreírle durante un momento, pero como con Erika, la sonrisa desaparece casi al instante. A Boyd no puede escucharle hablar, pero puede intuir lo que dice por la forma en que mueve los labios.

Boyd le da las gracias justo antes de desaparecer, Stiles no entiende el porqué y pasa una noche en vela intentando descubrirlo, es la única noche en la que no duerme por otra causa que no sea la misma pesadilla de siempre. A Boyd no vuelve a verle después de esa noche, pero en su lugar le siente en cada sitio a donde va.

Especialmente en el instituto, y con Derek.

La visión más traumática la tiene cuando esta con Isaac, se han reunido en su casa para terminar un trabajo de economía junto con Scott, que se les ha pegado de último momento. Su mejor amigo estaba en la cocina haciéndose algo de comer cuando sucede. Es repentino y le deja congelado demasiado tiempo, con la vista fija en Isaac que le mira sin entender cuando nota su turbación.

Stiles es incapaz de moverse porque tras Isaac se encuentra su padre, sonriendo de una forma que le pone los pelos de punta,  y es más una sombra que una aparición como las demás, destilando más y más oscuridad con cada movimiento. El padre de Isaac se nota siniestro y auténticamente maligno, en una de sus manos sostiene lo que le parece ser un vaso roto y en la otra unas cadenas, tiene la ropa rasgada y las gafas rotas. No se ve para nada humano. No se ve ni siquiera como Ennis, que es más una representación de una agonía furiosa.

Le asusta porque parece estar clavado a Isaac, anclado a su espalda mientras intenta hacerle daño con las cadenas y el vaso roto, con movimientos furiosos y desesperados.

Ese día llora frente a ellos sin poder evitarlo, ese día la pesadilla es peor porque el padre de Isaac también aparece en ella.

La siguiente vez que ve a alguien es con Derek, ese día ve a una chica de cabello oscuro sentada a su lado en el sofá mientras están reunidos con la manada, rápidamente la identifica como Laura. Ella no le mira porque sólo está atenta a Derek y a cada cosa que dice o hace; Laura sonríe orgullosa de su hermano antes de desaparecer, dejando a Stiles con una sensación de extrema tristeza en el pecho que agradece nadie mencione.

Laura vuelve cada cierto tiempo, y a diferencia de la última vez ahora le sonríe a él con algo que se asemeja mucho al agradecimiento y a la ternura, Stiles nunca sabe que pensar sobre esas sonrisas, pero le agrada pensar que son porque está contenta de que Derek y él sean cercanos, que está de acuerdo con lo tienen.

Un día ve a su madre, es fugaz y tan doloroso que aún siente como el pecho se le abre en dos al recordarlo, pero se niega a olvidarlo y lo revive constantemente. Fue una noche mientras cenaba con su padre, los dos estaban a la mesa comentando su día cuando apareció de la nada, su vestido blanco con estampado de flores, su favorito recuerda Stiles, ondeando con una brisa invisible mientras se inclinaba y besaba a su padre en la mejilla, sólo para después guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer. No sin antes darle un beso a él en la coronilla.

La siguiente vez que ve a Erika están en clase de literatura, está sentada en el que era su lugar jugando con su cabello y esta vestida como la última vez que la vio. La rubia se gira y le sonríe, amplio y sincero antes de guiñarle un ojo y articular unas palabras antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

_"Te protegeré"_

A Stiles le es increíblemente difícil concentrarse en clase después de eso, más aún retener el torrente de emociones que le recorren al recordar que él fue incapaz de cuidar de ella.

Lentamente se va acostumbrando a las apariciones, a los gritos del profesor Harris que le sobresaltan de vez en cuando y las constantes apariciones de Ennis en medio de la ciudad. A lo que no se acostumbra es a Isaac y al casi demonio que es su padre, razón por la cual le evita lo más que puede, negándose a mirarle cuando le tiene cerca. Ni siquiera Allison, con su madre siguiéndole a todos lados, le provoca tal sentimiento de aversión.

La última visión que tuvo fue en la casa Hale, en las ruinas de aquel hogar consumido por las llamas en el que Derek pasó la mayor parte de su vida, ni siquiera sabe porque condujo hasta ese sitio pero no se lo cuestiona demasiado, no con todo lo que ya le sucede. Aunque no tarda en hallar la respuesta.

Kate.

La mujer aparece en el marco derruido de la entrada con una sonrisa suficiente, la que Stiles recuerda haberle visto cuando los creyó acorralados la vez que se enfrentaron. Sabe en ese momento que fue ella la que le atrajo a la construcción. Kate le habla largo y tendido, pero su voz le llega en ráfagas que le son difíciles de entender, más como ecos que una voz en sí misma, pero capta lo suficiente como para saber que la mujer no le quiere cerca de Derek, que él le pertenece. Le cuenta sobre el incendio, acerca de todos los detalles que solamente ella podía conocer y los días que le tomó llevarlo a cabo, le cuenta sobre Derek y ella, de sus noches juntos y como la pasaban juntos.

Stiles en más de una ocasión quiere alejarse, dejar de escucharle pero Kate no se lo permite valiéndose de una fuerza extraña que le envuelve y le inmoviliza; con cada palabra que sale de los labios fantasmales de esa mujer Stiles se siente caer a pedazos. Consumido por todo el dolor que esa mujer le causó a Derek y cómo fue que lo planeó hasta el más minúsculo de los detalles.

Y cuando cree que por fin ha terminado, que Kate desaparecerá como el resto, porque todos lo hacen en algún momento, todo empeora. Porque Kate no se desvanece, se aferra a él como el padre de Isaac lo hace con el rubio, busca meterse en su cuerpo para destruirle desde dentro, ahogándole lentamente y disfrutando en el proceso. Pero repentinamente Kate desaparece en un grito que le eriza la piel, el mismo grito que la mujer debió dar en el momento de su muerte de no haber sido porque Peter le arrancó la garganta.

Cuando puede al fin enfocar su vista Stiles se encuentra con Erika a su lado, con su mano etérea sobre su hombro y una sonrisa de disculpa. Erika no desaparece hasta que Stiles está de vuelta en su casa, en la relativa seguridad de su habitación, reiterándole en silencio que ella le protegerá.

Desde esa ocasión sólo ha visto a Erika y al profesor Harris, y a Ennis durante sus viajes por el pueblo.

Cuando Stiles termina de contarle lo que ha pasado, lo que ha visto, Derek no sabe que pensar de tan sorprendido que esta. Impactado porque Stiles ha visto a Laura a su alrededor, a Kate… _"Dios Santo, Kate"_ se reprende, pasando una mano por su cabello en señal de frustración y algo más. Queriendo ocultarse porque Stiles conoce toda la historia que hubo entre él y esa mujer, inclusive la historia que hasta ese momento también era desconocida para él.

Pero ahora consigue entender lo que le ha estado pasando, su silencio, su retraimiento y la forma que tenia de alejarse de todos ellos cuando estaban juntos. Y sin embargo, su sorpresa no mengua.

\- ¿Hay…alguien? – pregunta, porque es inevitable que no lo haga tras lo que ha escuchado. Stiles se revuelve un poco entre sus brazos, escondiendo un poco más el rostro en su cuello. Y ahora es dolorosamente obvio el porqué lo hace, e inmediatamente se retracta de lo que ha dicho. – Olvídalo, no tienes porque…

\- Sólo esta Erika…y Laura. – responde finalmente, aún asustado por lo que le pasa. – No las veo, pero puedo sentirlas…también esta Boyd, pero a él nunca puedo verlo, además, siempre está contigo.

\- Stiles… - le llama, sintiéndose realmente débil por vez primera en su vida, incapaz de protegerle de aquello que le acosa y no le deja dormir, que no le permite vivir como se supone debería. – Voy a encontrar la forma, Stiles, voy a…

\- Lo sé, Derek, lo sé. – le interrumpe, intentando convencerse con todas sus fuerzas de que así será.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**  
**

\- ¡Entrégamelo! – ordenó con furia, sosteniendo con fuerza el rostro de aquel Alpha entre sus delgadas manos, pero con el poder suficiente para quebrar los huesos ocultos bajo la piel.

\- N…Nunca. – masculló con dificultad el Alpha, con los ojos encendidos y su voluntad aún firme. Nunca permitiría que esa mujer lograra sus objetivos si aún estaba en sus manos.

\- Será más fácil para todos, piénsalo. Debes velar por tu manada. – intentó negociar, resistiéndose a matarle todavía, ya que todo sería más efectivo si le entregaba lo que quería.

\- Mi manada está muerta, perra, tú misma te encargaste de acabarla. – rebatió el Alpha, mostrando sus colmillos manchados con su propia sangre. – No tienes nada. – siseó, casi disfrutando el hecho de que la mujer había frustrados sus planes ella misma.

Furiosa emitió un grito al cielo nocturno, su semblante luciendo siniestro a la luz de las llamas desperdigadas por todo el campo donde tuvo lugar su fallido ritual. Su piel blanca brillando antinaturalmente dada su palidez casi de ultratumba.

El Alpha rió junto con ella, pero por un motivo completamente diferente antes de que la bruja cerrara el puño con el que sostenía su rostro. El crujir húmedo del cráneo de aquel licántropo fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que todo se sumiera en el silencio.

Había acabado con otra manada sin quererlo conscientemente, sin obtener lo que tanto necesitaba de ellos; se maldijo a sí misma por su ímpetu, por la inexperiencia que aún le acompañaba tras siglos de vida. Molesta porque una vez más su objetivo había quedado frustrado temporalmente, pero tranquilizándose casi al instante porque uno de sus hechizos se había esparcido de forma satisfactoria marcando a la siguiente manada que atacaría. La luz en sus ojos grises se hizo presente al saborear la posibilidad de la victoria y la sangre que pronto derramarían sus siguientes victimas, sólo que ahora sería más cautelosa, se prepararía para no fallar otra vez.

Con un nuevo brillo de sus ojos, y unas palabras susurradas al viento, desapareció de aquel lugar, dejando atrás la escena sangrienta de su última masacre. 

Scott entró al loft con el semblante preocupado, seguido muy de cerca por Jackson e Isaac que no lucían mejor que él, los tres dando pasos lentos y sin mirar a nadie en particular, simplemente avanzando hacia el sofá donde Derek se encontraba con Stiles entre sus brazos. Scott todavía meditaba si era buena idea llegar con tan malas noticias cuando ni siquiera habían solucionado su problema actual; Stiles no daba muestras de mejorar con respecto a su pesadilla recurrente y sus visiones, manteniéndose aferrado a Derek porque aparentemente era el único con el que se sentía seguro. Aunque pese a eso continuara sin dormir el tiempo suficiente como para que el cansancio dejara de ser tan evidente en su cuerpo, y Scott sabía que agregar una nueva preocupación no ayudaría en nada a su estado, pero tenía que decirles lo que estaba pasando, especialmente porque todos estaban en peligro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – les llama la atención Derek, moviéndose apenas lo suficiente para no despertar a Stiles de lo que parece su primer sueño tranquilo en semanas.

\- Hay un problema. – responde Scott, resignándose a no poder aplazar aquello el tiempo suficiente como para que Stiles se recupere. – Deaton tiene reportes de asesinatos en masa en distintos lugares cercanos, y todo parece indicar que somos el siguiente pueblo en la mira.

\- Dejemos que la policía se encargue esta vez, tenemos algo más importante que…

\- Si, la cosa es, Derek…que todos los muertos son hombres lobo, más específicamente, manadas enteras de hombres lobo masacradas. Deaton no cree que sea obra de cazadores como los Argent, de hecho Allison y su padre comprobaron con las distintas ramas de cazadores en la zona, y ninguno estaba enterado. – le interrumpe Scott, antes de que le recuerde lo que es prioridad para todos en ese momento. – Pensamos que es un asunto enteramente sobrenatural.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda ser? – pregunta Derek resignado, mesándose el puente de la nariz porque no puede ser que las cosas les salgan tan mal cuando no lo necesitan. Justo en ese momento lo único que tiene en la cabeza es averiguar la forma en que Stiles deje de sufrir todo aquello.

\- Creemos que puede ser otro druida oscuro, ya que Deaton reconoció los restos de lo que parece era un ritual. – responde Isaac, intentando mantenerse lejos de Stiles lo más posible ahora que es de conocimiento de todos lo que ve en él en cada ocasión.

\- Pero no está completamente seguro por eso mismo, el ritual no es nada que haya visto antes. Puede ser un druida o alguna otra cosa. – añade Jackson, dando un paso al frente para estar a la altura de Scott. – Acordamos hacer rondas en el bosque y…

\- De ninguna manera. – le corta Derek, elevando un poco el tono de su voz para enfatizar sus palabras. – Nadie hará rondas por el bosque o algún otro sitio si no sabemos que es a lo que nos enfrentamos exactamente, y considerando que no somos una manada muy numerosa el exponernos de esa forma sería más una imprudencia que una precaución.

\- Pero, Derek…

\- No, Scott, nada de _peros,_ ahora que tú también eres un Alpha tienes que empezar a pensar más en esas cosas, en lo que sucedería si los hallan solos. Lo que sea que haya acabado con manadas enteras de hombres lobo y sus Alphas es lo suficientemente peligroso, y poderoso, como para acabar con sólo tres de ustedes. – le interrumpe Derek, exponiendo cada una de las cosas en las que no hubiera pensado en el pasado. Exponiendo todas y cada una de las variables y probabilidades que las muertes de Erika y Boyd le enseñaron tras su guerra con los Alphas. – Así que nadie sale, si sólo han sido asesinados por un ritual no creo que el territorio este en peligro.

\- No es sólo el territorio, Derek, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea que nos pueda atacar. – discute Scott, enfrentándose a Derek de Alpha a Alpha, aunque este último tenga la razón de su lado.

Derek iba a volver a negarse, a hacerle entrar en la cabeza a Scott, a base de golpes si era necesario, lo que intentaba hacer, pero la voz de Stiles cortó toda replica que pudiera tener.

\- Scott tiene razón, Derek, deben prepararse si es verdad que ahora estamos en la mira de ese asesino de lobos. No pueden estar sin hacer nada, eso sólo nos hace más vulnerable. – dice Stiles, abriendo los ojos para encarar a Derek.

\- Pero, Stiles…

\- No, no hay cabida a discusiones y lo sabes, hay que investigar. – sentencia Stiles, antes de girar su rostro y observar a Scott. - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se suscitó el último asesinato?

\- Tres semanas, según Deaton. – respondió Scott, sentándose al lado de Stiles. – Stiles, tú no tienes que…

\- Cuando venga mi papá le pediré los informes que tenga, estoy seguro que ha de tener algo de más información. – añade Stiles, cortando abruptamente la preocupación de Scott. – No estoy inválido, Scott, sólo veo cosas y sueño cosas peores, pero todavía puedo ser de utilidad, así que voy a pedirte de favor que dejes de preocuparte tanto y traigas mi laptop. Hare algo de investigación desde aquí con lo que consiga de mi padre.

Más resignado que otra cosa Scott terminó claudicando, encogiéndose de hombros antes de abrazarle levemente.

\- Contigo es imposible razonar. – se queja contra su hombro, pegándose un poco más a él porque son las cosas que hace como mejor amigo, sin contar el hecho de que busca infundirle algo de su propia fuerza con el simple contacto.

\- No es que tú seas la persona más razonable tampoco. – le rebate a su vez el castaño, abrazándolo de vuelta antes de mirar al otro Alpha. – Y Derek, ¿puedes ir con Deaton?, voy a necesitar lo que él tenga. – le pide un segundo más tarde, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- No voy a dejarte sólo, estas más que idiota si crees que…

\- No voy a quedarme sólo, Isaac va a quedarse conmigo. – le corta sin más, omitiendo el hecho de que le ha llamado idiota pues ya se lo reclamara más tarde, en su lugar busca a Isaac con la mirada, acorralándolo un momento más tarde con una expresión de chantaje emocional que ha aprendido de Scott. - ¿Verdad, Isaac,  que te quedaras conmigo? – pregunta inocentemente y con intención.

Isaac a su vez se encuentra en shock porque Stiles le ha estado evitando durante semanas y ahora quiere quedarse a solas con él, sin contar que no puede negarse porque Stiles es la pareja de Derek y el mejor amigo de Scott, su hermano prácticamente, y eso le da un status algo especial al estar tan unido a los dos Alphas, eso y el hecho de que su expresión es algo que raya en una cosa que se niega a llamar adorable bajo ningún concepto, así que termina asintiendo sin más remedio.

\- Yo me quedó con él. – se escucha decir a sí mismo sin creérselo todavía.

\- Stiles… - le llama Derek, entre molesto y dudoso por la situación en sí, preocupándose todavía más por la salud mental de Stiles.

\- Vamos a estar bien, lo prometo. – dice cuando le toma de la mano, sonriendo lo más que puede. – Hare un circulo de ceniza cuando todos se hayan ido si eso te hace sentir mejor. – ofrece más tarde, cuando la expresión de Derek no varía demasiado.

\- No te alejes de él ni un segundo. – ordena a su vez el Alpha, apenas convencido pero sin más remedio que ceder ante lo que le pide Stiles, sabiendo que podrá tener las cosas un poco más claras si habla con Deaton personalmente.

\- No te preocupes. – le devuelve Isaac, acercándose hasta donde se encuentra Stiles con pasos cortos y un tanto inseguros. – Yo lo cuido.

\- Llámanos por cualquier cosa, Isaac. – dice ahora Scott, separándose por fin de su mejor amigo para empezar la marcha, buscando hacer aquello en el menor tiempo posible. Desde que se enteraron de lo que le pasaba a Stiles un sentimiento de aprehensión se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que se alejaba de él, sin importar que siempre tuviera a Derek alrededor, y suponía que lo mismo debía estarle pasando al Alpha dada la reticencia que mostraba a alejarse del castaño.

Por toda respuesta Isaac asiente en su dirección antes de que Stiles le obligara a sentarse a su lado, aludiendo que le ponía nervioso su nerviosismo. Con un gesto silencioso Scott abandona el loft seguido por Jackson, y unos pasos más atrás por un Derek que continuaba lanzando miradas furtivas a las dos personas que quedan a su espalda.

Lo último que todos ven es la sonrisa de Stiles al despedirlos, junto a un Isaac que no sabe si esconderse tras el sofá o ir con ellos.

\- ¿Alguien más piensa que esto es una mala idea? – suelta Jackson, una vez que las puertas del ascensor se han cerrado.

\- No quiero pensar nada, Jackson. – responde Scott, recargándose sobre la pared de metal al tiempo que suelta un pesado suspiro.

Algo en su interior le decía que lo que sea que descubrieran no les iba a gustar en lo más mínimo, en especial porque sospechaba que todo estaba relacionado con lo que le sucedía a su mejor amigo, y por la forma en que Derek no dejaba de mirar las puertas suponía que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Su reacción es un tanto más violenta de lo que esperaba, principalmente porque está demasiado frustrado, sintiéndose un completo inútil cuando la persona que más le ha importando en los últimos años le necesita. Los documentos que Deaton le entregara momentos antes convertidos en no más que una bola informe entre sus puños.

\- ¿Entonces no sabes nada aún? – pregunta Derek sin miramientos, y con algo de más brusquedad de la necesaria cuando está en la veterinaria una media hora después de haber dejado a Stiles con Isaac.

\- Nada más de lo que le conté a Scott, hay algo sobrenatural en todo esto pero no logró ubicar que es. Los restos de aquel ritual no me son familiares y en los libros que tengo no aparece nada que tenga siquiera alguna similitud con él. – responde a su vez el hombre, sin inmutarse por el tono de Derek, principalmente porque se ha acostumbrado a que siempre hable de esa forma.

\- ¿Y con respecto a lo de Stiles? – dice, pero ahora su tono es más suave que el anterior, preocupado.

\- Me temo que no, continúo igual que la última vez. Quizá Stiles haya desarrollado algún tipo de habilidad residual al haber ayudado a matar al Darach, y si es así sólo nos queda esperar a que lo controle o…

\- O se vuelva loco. – le interrumpe Derek, furioso por la impotencia que le da no poder ayudar a Stiles en esos momentos más allá de sostenerle contra su cuerpo.

\- …o desaparezca con el tiempo. – a completa Deaton. – Es muy probable que todo pase, Derek, quizá sea sólo por el estrés de todo lo sucedido. La muerte de Erika y Boyd le golpeó muy fuerte.

\- No sé porqué puede verles… - suelta de pronto, con la expresión torturada que evita a toda costa que Stiles vea. - …sentirles incluso, hasta puede ver a Laura a mi lado de vez en cuando, que Boyd no se deja ver pero siempre está cerca de mí. Siente los espíritus de la manada con mayor precisión que el resto, que de un tiempo para acá no se separan de él. ¿Y si todo esto de los asesinatos está relacionado con lo que le pasa? Stiles forma parte de mi manada, incluso antes de que yo mismo lo supiera, ¿Y si es un aviso de…?

\- ¿…de todos ellos? – vuelve a completar Deaton, sosteniéndose la barbilla en esa expresión pensativa que tanto le caracteriza. - Es posible, por lo que me ha contado el propio Stiles es Erika la presencia más fuerte de todas, la que le cuida, creo.

\- Si, ella misma le dejó claro en más de una ocasión que le protegería, le salvo del espíritu de Kate. – añade como un lamento torturado.

\- Tengo entendido que los espíritus de seres sobrenaturales pueden volver al plano terrenal cuando algo grave esta por suceder, quizá es la forma que tienen de avisarnos sobre lo que ha estado pasando con las manadas asesinadas.

\- Pero ¿y los demás espíritus que ve, el padre de Isaac, Kate, hasta su propia madre…? Sin contar con que ve a Ennis por todo el pueblo, ¿y las pesadillas? – asalta Derek con fuerza, buscando encontrar una explicación donde intuye no la hay, toda la situación de Stiles es un completo misterio salvo por las especulaciones sobre los espíritus de su propia manada intentando avisarles del peligro que corren.

Deaton no le responde porque no tiene respuestas para todo lo que le ha preguntado, porque esta tan perdido como él en lo que respecta a Stiles.

\- Regresa con él, Derek, por el momento eres el único que calma todo lo que le sucede. – le insta Deaton, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del Alpha en un gesto mudo de consuelo.

\- Me gustaría poder solucionarlo. – dice Derek casi como un reproche, antes de abandonar la veterinaria.

****

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron por fin Stiles dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, permitiéndose caer sobre el sofá y borrando su sonrisa de golpe; donde terminó recargado en el costado de Isaac, que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le pasaba, pero siendo perfectamente capaz de sentir la intranquilidad que emanaba del cuerpo del castaño. Durante un buen rato Stiles no mencionó palabra alguna, limitándose únicamente a respirar profundamente y a intentar alejar la pesadilla que término despertándole en medio de la discusión que empezaban a tener Scott y Derek.

Por primera vez en semanas la pesadilla era diferente, continuaba corriendo por el bosque, tropezando, sangrando y llegando al mismo precipicio donde la criatura que se ocultaba en las sombras saltaba hacía él, pero justo eso fue lo que cambio, ya no era la misma bestia la que emergía de la oscuridad, sus garras fueron sustituidas por la orilla de una falda blanca que sobresalía de la oscuridad, brillando con una luz fantasmal que provenía de un lugar desconocido, y justo antes de despertar pudo ver a la mujer que se escondía en el bosque.

Las facciones finas y delicadas, el cabello oscuro enmarcando su rostro, el vestido blanco que ondeaba con un viento inexistente. Los mismos ojos carentes de toda emoción que había dibujado una y otra vez, ojos grises que observaban fijamente a los lobos que habían aparecido en el espacio entre ambos.

Stiles no tenía idea de por qué no le había mostrado a Derek los dibujos, le había contado todo sobre sus visiones y la pesadilla, sobre Erika, Laura le contó sobre los dibujos, pero jamás se los mostró, y tras lo que había dicho Scott empezaba a creer que había sido un completo error. Tenía que contarles sobre ella, la mujer de ojos grises que había saltado de la hoja de papel a sus sueños.

\- ¿No sé supone que ibas a hacer un circulo de ceniza? – la voz de Isaac es la que le obliga a abrir los ojos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el descubrimiento que ha hecho. Le observa confundido durante un momento, no muy seguro de haber entendido sus palabras cuando estas no tienen nada que ver con sus pensamientos más recientes.

La mujer de su sueño no estaba cubierta de ceniza o se encontraba dentro de un circulo, ¿entonces por qué Isaac…?

\- Oh, cierto. – contesta, cayendo en cuenta de lo que quiere decir el beta cuando su mente se aclara lo suficiente. – No lo haré. – sentencia finalmente, irguiéndose lo suficiente para dejar de recargarse sobre Isaac.

\- Pero le dijiste a Derek que…

\- Si, pero no lo haré, eso no permitiría que Erika se quedé aquí. – explica sin más, estirándose lo suficiente para tomar su teléfono de la improvisada mesa que Derek tiene junto al sofá.

\- ¿Esta aquí? – pregunta Isaac, mirando en todas direcciones pero sin conseguir verla, o cuando menos sentir algo fuera de lo normal en el ambiente.

\- Me siento como el niño de esa película… _"El Sexto Sentido"_ – se queja por lo bajo, mientras vuelve a recargar todo su peso en el respaldo del sofá, pero no lo suficiente bajo como para que Isaac no lo oiga.

\- Lo siento, no quería…

\- No te preocupes, es sólo que no me acostumbro todavía, cuando menos ahora ya no tienes a tu padre sobre la espalda, eso lo hace más fácil y menos perturbador.

\- ¿Ya no? ¿Cómo? Creí que lo tenía anclado, o eso dijiste. – exclama, sintiéndose liberado por aquella información. La verdad es que ese hecho le asustaba, el tener a su padre anclado a su cuerpo todavía intentando dañarle era una cosa que no le dejó dormir un par de noches.

\- Erika…y Boyd, creo. – responde, olvidando por un momento el teléfono. – Desde que estoy aquí no he visto a ninguna otra…aparición, ellos los mantienen fuera, pero hicieron algo grande contigo. Creo que fue lo mismo que Erika hizo con Kate, ya no siento nada…malo saliendo de ti. – dice, no sabiendo bien como mirar a Isaac, se siente un tanto extraño hablando de esas cosas tan abiertamente cuando hacía poco no se atrevía afrontarlo delante de alguien que no fuera él mismo.

\- Entonces… ¿Se fue? – pregunta Isaac, con el atisbo de la esperanza dibujándose en sus ojos. Stiles observó que Erika aparecía tras el beta, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de este para sonreír un poco, casi con pena.

Stiles intuyó que lo habían hecho, fuese lo que fuese, era sólo temporal, pero fue incapaz de hacérselo saber a Isaac al ver su expresión.

\- No creo que vuelva. – responde con una sonrisa, concentrándose para que la mentira no pueda ser notada por nadie. Ya después se encargaría de buscar una forma de hacerla realidad. – Ahora, ¿pedimos pizza?

La respuesta de Isaac es una deslumbrante sonrisa.

La pizza llega unos veinte minutos más tarde, y entre una cosa y la otra Stiles olvida que iba a llamar a Scott para pedirle una cosa más a aparte de su laptop, al menos hasta que Derek regresa al loft, cuando la pizza no es más que un recuerdo e Isaac y él se entretienen jugando al póker, uno de los pocos vicios que ha cultivado con su padre.

Pero reservándose la razón por la que le pidió a Scott su libreta de historia hasta que estén todos reunidos, al mismo tiempo que ignora el hecho de que todos los archivos de Deaton llegan arrugados y un poco rotos hasta  sus manos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Va a ponerse a revisar apuntes en una situación así? – reclama Jackson, sin contenerse en lo más mínimo cuando Scott ha colgado con Stiles.

\- No creo que sea por eso, Stiles siempre tiene una razón para hacer o pedir algo, por más extraño que parezca. Así que si me ha pedido su cuaderno de historia es porque hay algo en él que puede ayudarnos.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Matar de aburrimiento a lo que sea que nos ataque con historia americana de la post guerra civil? – añade con sarcasmo.

\- Jackson, cállate. – le ordena Scott, un poco cansado de los reclamos constantes del rubio, preguntándose cómo es que Lydia no le terminó matando en todo ese tiempo que salieron juntos.

\- ¿Y si no, qué? – le reta, porque Jackson nunca pierde la oportunidad de hacerlo desde que volvió de Londres y se enteró que ahora su temible némesis era un Alpha.

\- Si no lo haces me obligaras a limpiar el suelo con tu cara, ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – la intención en sus palabras es clara, por lo que Jackson se ve irremediablemente arrastrado a encarar a Scott nuevamente, a retarle con mayor fuerza que antes, con la sonrisa suficiente y canalla que tanto le caracteriza.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes, McCall. – y mientras lo dice ya está sobre el cuerpo del Alpha, arrojándolo contra la cama desordenada de Stiles con la fuerza del impulso. – Estoy seguro que voy a disfrutarlo. – añade, muy cerca del rostro de Scott, sus iris normalmente verdes tornándose azules en el proceso.

Scott sonríe sin proponérselo, pese a la situación y al apremio con el que deben moverse, el juego que Jackson y él iniciaron prácticamente desde el regresó del primero es algo que consigue llevarlo a un estado casi primario en donde lo único que le importa es imponerse a ese beta rebelde; supone que es algo que tiene que ver con el instinto de Alpha que ahora reina en su cuerpo y que Jackson consigue azuzar casi sin proponérselo.

\- No tanto como yo. – exclama en gruñido casi gutural, con sus ojos encendidos al momento de invertir las posiciones, deleitándose con la facilidad con la que puede manejar el cuerpo ajeno que por momentos parece sucumbir al simple tacto de su piel y la intensidad de su nueva mirada carmesí.

Estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si no admitiera que la sensación de poder es sumamente embriagante algunas veces, particularmente en las que Jackson está involucrado directamente.

Es un instante que parece infinito cuando ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, uno encima del otro y con sus respiraciones casi siendo la misma, algo en el aire parece cambiar porque repentinamente ambos sienten que la distancia es demasiada, que lo que antes era un simple juego de poder cambia sustancialmente, y lo peor es que no es la primera vez que se dan cuenta de ello.

Scott prácticamente quiere rugir ese algo que no entiende y que le desborda el cuerpo anclándolo sobre el cuerpo del rubio, Jackson por su parte quiere hundir sus garras en la piel de Scott para no dejarle ir. Ese algo latente sobre lo que ambos han estado rondando haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte. Llega un punto en el que sus respiraciones parecen más animales y sus mentes menos conscientes, un momento en el que parece que Scott dará ese primer paso que acabara con todo.

Pero jamás llega a darlo, puesto que en ese preciso instante la ventana del cuarto explota en pedazos junto con parte de la pared, convirtiendo la habitación en una zona de guerra en cosa de unos cuantos segundos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si son un par de lobitos estrechando sus lazos. – dice la voz de una mujer al otro lado del agujero en la pared, aplaudiendo rítmica mente y sonriendo pícara a los dos lobos que, para ese momento, ya se hallan agazapados sobre el desastre de muebles y ropa.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Scott, con la expresión feroz de quien se prepara para una batalla sin cuartel.

\- Una hermosa pesadilla. – es la simple respuesta de la mujer, antes extender su mano hacia ellos y sumir todo en una absoluta oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

  
**  
**   


Stiles no había parado de dar vueltas por toda la sala de estar, o lo que suponía era la sala de estar de Derek, desde hacía casi una hora. Jackson y Scott estaban tardando demasiado en volver al loft, lo cual lo tenía con los nervios más crispados que nunca, en especial tras leer toda la información que Deaton le había dado junto con la que su padre, no muy conforme, terminó enviándole después de quince minutos de conversación telefónica en los que principalmente se escucharon suplicas y ruegos por parte de Stiles.

Stiles siempre se había jactado de ser un poco más perspicaz que el resto, hallando patrones donde nadie más los veía y encontrando detalles que por lo regular eran ignorados al parecer incongruentes cuando la verdad eran piezas fundamentales del panorama en general. Nunca pensó que su largo acervo cultural en cuanto a películas de miedo iba a servirle en algún momento, en especial cuando todas esas películas no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaban. Pero al final terminó encontrando a que se enfrentaban, y resultaba casi obvio si lo pensaba un poco, en especial después de su último sueño y los constantes dibujos que realizó de aquella mujer. Una bruja.

Estaban por enfrentarse a una bruja, una que tenía por hobby matar lobos.

Lo cual no era muy alentador dado que ya conocían el alcance de sus poderes tras todas las manadas sacrificadas hasta el momento, pero saber a qué se enfrentaban hacia que las cosas se simplificaran un poco. Al menos Stiles empezaba a respirar tranquilo con respecto a los sueños, porque después de escuchar las suposiciones que Derek había conversado con Deaton le nacía la esperanza de que estos terminaran cuando esa mujer fuera exterminada, porque no le cabía duda de que así sería.

Albergaba la esperanza de que, fuera lo que fuera que le sucedía, no fuera más que una advertencia sobre lo que se les venía encima. Stiles estaba comenzando a aferrarse a ello como una tabla salvavidas para no terminar perdiendo la cabeza, y en secreto también esperaba que las visiones sobre la gente muerta también concluyeran, al menos en lo que se refería a aquellas apariciones que no eran amigables como Erika, Laura o Boyd.

Realmente no quería ir por la vida viendo a Ennis en cada esquina, o al padre de Isaac con su mirada psicótica intentando dañar a su propio hijo con sus brazos de sombra.

\- Ya deberían haber vuelto. – consigue decir cuando ya no puede estar callado por más tiempo, la tensión esta matándole desde hace un buen rato y el que Scott no le responda el teléfono sólo lo complica. – Mi casa no esta tan lejos y sólo iban por mi laptop y una estúpida libreta, que al final no necesito porque puedo dibujar a esa mujer en cualquier momento y…

\- ¡Stiles, cálmate! – le encara Derek, sosteniéndolo por los hombros para que deje de avanzar como poseído por todo el lugar y parar su parloteo histérico. Por un leve instante Stiles sólo le observa, con la boca aún abierta por la forma en la que le ha interrumpido y porque es la primera vez que Derek le levanta la voz en mucho tiempo, tan sólo para recobrarse al segundo siguiente, cuando entiende la razón por la que Derek le ha frenado de esa forma.

\- No puedo… – acaba confesando en un tono de voz bajo. –…es, no es normal que estén tardando. – se defiende, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo porque después de todo lo que ha visto esta aterrado de que algo les suceda, en especial tras su último sueño.

Los lobos enfrentando a la bruja, la mirada de un gris gélido posada en ellos… el presentimiento de la fatalidad flotando en el aire. Realmente no es una visión  en lo absoluto agradable en esos momentos, cuando su mejor amigo está ausente por razones que le son desconocidas.

\- Tengo miedo. – confiesa finalmente, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo Derek le escuche. – Es Scott, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano prácticamente, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él después de todo lo que hemos pasado, y por mucho que quiera negarlo tampoco quiero que a Jackson le pase nada, pese a lo idiota que es casi todo el tiempo. – añade casi a regañadientes, aferrándose un poco a Derek en busca de la tranquilidad que su contacto le produce.

\- No va a pasarles nada, debe existir una buena razón por la que no han vuelto, Scott no se arriesgaría en vano. – o eso es lo que Derek espera en lo profundo de su mente al expresar esas palabras contra el cabello de Stiles, perdiéndose un poco en su aroma.

\- Puedo ir a buscarlos si te sientes más cómodo. – ofrece Isaac desde el marco de lo que es la cocina, pero Stiles niega casi de inmediato, asustado de perderle de vista a él también, ya suficiente tiene con que esos dos no aparezcan como para agregar a Isaac a la ecuación.

\- Esperaremos un poco más, y sí no están aquí dentro de media hora iremos todos a buscarles. – termina diciendo Derek tras el ofrecimiento, porque aunque no lo diga en voz alta la verdad es que también está preocupado, y porque no hay manera en el mundo de que Stiles se quede atrás.

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a Cora? – asalta Stiles de pronto, separándose un poco del Alpha para poder mirarle directo a los ojos. – Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si esa mujer llega hasta Beacon Hills, y Cora junto con Peter son dos lobos más con los que contar a la hora de la pelea.

\- También significan menos muertos si se quedan justo donde están. – salta Derek al instante de que las palabras brotan de los labios de Stiles, sombrío y negándose de forma instintiva a ponerlos en más riesgos de los necesarios.

\- Ella no te perdonara si la excluyes de esto, es más, casi puedo jurarte que sí se imagina algo de lo que pasa ahora mismo en el pueblo a estas alturas ya ha de estar de camino, con Peter siguiéndola, si no es que él mismo la está trayendo. – insiste un poco más, presionándole para que termine llamándola.

\- Mañana. – cede a medias, haciendo una promesa que no sabe si quiere cumplir, Cora y Peter están perfectos donde se encuentran en esos momentos, lejos del pandemonio en el que ese pueblo se transforma cada pocos meses.

\- Yo mismo marcaré el número. – añade Stiles al final, sacándole una sonrisa a Isaac que de inmediato busca esconder cuando Derek le mira de reojo, el brillo en sus ojos siendo casi asesino.

Después de un tiempo, y con todo lo vivido hasta esos momentos, Allison aprendió que ser precavida en un pueblo como Beacon Hills no era suficiente, y en cierto momento se dio cuenta que a veces la sola precaución era insuficiente si quería mantenerse con vida y sin demasiados sobresaltos perturbando la paz pasajera del pueblo, por esa razón cada pocos días hacia rondas por el pueblo, asegurándose de que nada fuera de lo normal aconteciera en sus calles fuera de las actividades de la manada de Derek y Scott, principalmente porque le ayudaba a sentirse segura y en control de las cosas.

A no sentirse tan indefensa la mayoría del tiempo.

Un sentimiento que se ve perturbado cuando pasa frente a la casa Stilinski y contempla el boquete humeante en el piso superior, justo en el sitio en el que se ubica la habitación de Stiles. Inmediatamente frena la camioneta negra que usa para sus rondas, descendiendo lo más rápido que puede para ir a auxiliar a su amigo, hasta que recuerda que desde hacía casi una semana Stiles pasa los días con Derek, eso le ayuda a respirar con cierta normalidad antes de adentrarse en la casa, sorprendida porque nadie hubiese llamado ya a la comisaría. Lo que la hace suponer que el siniestro no puede tener más de unos cuantos minutos.

La escena que la recibe al entrar en la habitación de Stiles es, por decir lo menos, un caos de sangre y destrucción. Todo está reducido prácticamente a astillas y trozos informes de lo que alguna vez fue una cama, vidrios rotos y objetos partidos por la mitad en el mejor de los casos, sin contar con los escombros del trozo de muro que ya no existe más.

Su mirada vaga por todo el entorno analizando la escena, encontrando señales de lucha y dos pares de huellas, también nota que la explosión que derrumbó el muro sucedió de afuera hacía adentro. Analiza todo con ojo clínico hasta que su mirada recae en un punto del cuarto, un pequeño montículo que le llama poderosamente la atención antes de sentir como el miedo le escala por el cuerpo.

Es absurdo el tiempo que le toma llamar a Stiles, y a su propio padre, después de encontrar la chaqueta de Scott sobre los escombros, rasgada y manchada con una sangre que espera no le pertenezca.

\- Tenemos un problema. – es lo único que logra decir cuando le responden la llamada.

Sabía que no era una buena idea desde el comienzo, separarse los hacía más débiles, blancos más fáciles para cualquiera que les atacara aunque fueran dos Alphas unidos en una misma manada, más fuertes de lo que cualquiera pensaría pero fatalmente vulnerables al mismo tiempo.

Su fuerza residiendo en aquella única persona que los mantiene juntos, ayudándose mutuamente cuando en el pasado la relación tirante que mantenían les hubiese complicado todo, haciéndolos rivales, contendientes en una guerra de voluntades en la que ninguno cedería más por culpa del orgullo que por sentido común.

Y ahora las consecuencias estaban azotándoles en plena cara, Scott y Jackson secuestrados, Stiles vuelto loco, apartado de la batalla y confinado al encierro junto con su padre y Lydia en el loft; con Cora y Peter a medio camino desde Los Ángeles para librar una batalla que no están seguros de poder ganar. No cuando manadas mucho más poderosas, y numerosas que la suya, habían sido eliminadas con facilidad por la mano de una simple mujer.

No, no una simple mujer, una bruja.

Un ser místico del más alto nivel en la jerarquía sobrenatural al que se enfrentaría con tan sólo un beta de su lado. Un beta que no quería perder al igual que al resto en medio de una batalla que parecía volver a quedarle demasiado grande para sus capacidades.

¿Es que la vida no iba a dejar de golpearle nunca? ¿Cuántas más desgracias tendría que afrontar antes de que todo cayera en su lugar, antes de que por fin pudiera tener una vida más o menos normal sin el temor de acabar muerto antes de la siguiente luna llena, él o cualquiera de las personas que le rodeaban?

\- No puedo captar su rastro por ningún sitio… – la voz de Isaac suena desesperada mientras contempla el caos de lo que fue la habitación de Stiles hasta hace menos de una hora, el aroma de la sangre lo llena todo pero más allá de esas paredes no hay nada que percibir, nada que les indique el camino que pudieron haber seguido tras el enfrentamiento. –…es como si simplemente hubiesen desaparecido. – añade derrotado, sintiéndose tan inútil como antes de recibir la mordida, y el sólo sentimiento le hace sentir peor.

Derek coloca una de sus manos en su hombro, mirándole fijamente y sin decir palabra alguna, pero el gesto es suficiente para que Isaac no se sienta tan mal, para que no pierda la esperanza. Derek le deja claro que no es su culpa, que él está en la misma situación.

\- Quizá eso fue lo que sucedió. – el sonido de la voz de Chris Argent les interrumpe, y el hecho de que este hablándoles sin hostilidad o amenazas contra sus vidas, es algo a lo que todavía no consiguen acostumbrarse y quizá nunca lo hagan, pero en cierta forma es un alivio contar con alguien que sabe lo que hace la mayoría del tiempo, y no es que ellos no lo sepan, pero viene bien tener a alguien con más experiencia en algunos rubros. – Si esta mujer es una bruja probablemente eso es lo que hizo, desaparecer junto con ellos después de incapacitarlos.

Y el tono con que dice _"Incapacitarlos"_ no es algo que le agrade a Derek especialmente, ese tono tan clínico y carente de emoción que Chris usa todavía le eriza el cabello en la nuca, en especial cuando él ha sido receptor directo de algunas de las distintas formas de incapacitar que existen en el mundo, específicamente en lo que a cazadores se refiere.

\- Lo que nos deja sin la oportunidad de rastrearlos. – se queja Isaac, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no hacer algo más drástico tras aquella información.

\- No necesariamente, lo más probable es que esté buscando atraer al resto de la manada hacia ella si lo que quiere es acabar con todos de una vez. Eso es lo que ha hecho hasta el momento, ¿no es así? y si no ha concluido su ritual es de esperar que sea ella misma la que nos guíe a su refugio. – ahora es Allison la que habla, dando voz a los pensamientos que le han rondado por la cabeza desde que colgó el teléfono para llamarles. Su mente fría de cazadora buscando los patrones de su presa para darle una mejor caza, fraguando una estrategia desde el mismo momento en que apartó las preocupaciones y sentimentalismos de la ecuación. Tal y como su madre se lo aconsejó tantas veces en el pasado, porque eso es lo que se supone debe hacer una líder Argent.

Mantener la cabeza fría aun en las peores situaciones.

\- ¿Entonces sólo nos sentamos a esperar? – Isaac es bastante crudo cuando se lo propone, a veces incluso sin darse cuenta de ello, y Allison a gatillado sin querer uno de esos momentos con lo que ha insinuado con sus palabras.

Algo que Isaac no tolera es esperar, mantenerse a la expectativa de lo que puede suceder y sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo o acelerarlo, es algo que se vino con él tras la mordida, algo que no maneja bien tras tanto tiempo de vivir en la incertidumbre de si su padre le agrediría o no, de si se molestaría por el desayuno que escogió preparar o simplemente por el simple hecho de que amaneció respirando su mismo aire. No tolera la espera porque le llena de miedo, de un regusto amargo en la garganta que odia con cada fibra de su ser.

\- No quiero esperar para después enterarme que he llegado tarde. – sisea finalmente, dándole la espalda a todo el mundo, demasiado tenso, sintiendo demasiadas cosas que alguien de su edad no debería experimentar todavía, que quizá nunca debiera experimentar.

Derek se deja caer los hombros a su lado, sabe que molestándose no ganará nada, que más bien perderá demasiado si no piensa bien todo, no sólo por Scott y Jackson, sino por Stiles. Sabe perfectamente que perder a Scott sería un golpe del que nunca se recuperaría, ni siquiera con él a su lado.

\- ¿Alguna idea de que podemos hacer? – pregunta, porque no tiene idea de nada en esos momentos y pedir ayuda ya no es tan difícil como antes, ya no le hace sentir débil, no tanto como antes al menos.

\- Usar medidores de radiación. – es la simple respuesta de Chris antes de dar marcha fuera del cuarto, porque aparentemente la caza de brujas también es parte del negocio familiar junto con la de hombres lobo.

No pasan más de veinte minutos para que estén en el interior del bosque, cada uno con un medidor de radiación en las manos y el sonido característico de estos llenando el aire nocturno.

\- Durante siglos las brujas fueron una plaga en la Europa de mediados de los siglos XV al XIX, una plaga tan mortífera que acabo con la mitad de la población infantil en aquel continente y parte de este. En parte fueron la razón por la que el código de cazadores fue creado, los hombres lobo puede decirse que son enemigos naturales de estas, y por consiguiente…

\- El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo, o casi. – interrumpe Allison a su padre, avanzando sin mirar atrás por los arboles envueltos en sombras, buscando con insistencia alguna señal que les guie en la dirección correcta.

\- Más o menos. – acaba concediendo Argent, porque al final esa es la verdad. – Con el tiempo los humanos fuimos perfeccionando nuestros métodos para identificarlas e incluso rastrearlas, volviéndonos también sus enemigos naturales y llevándolas al borde de la extinción.

\- Aunque en el camino también acabaron con vidas inocentes. – escupe Isaac, recordando que algunos cazadores, y simples humanos, lo arrasan todo en su búsqueda de salvar un mundo que la mayoría del tiempo no lo necesita.

\- No buscó justificar la naturaleza e incompetencia humana, Isaac, simplemente estoy intentando explicar algo. – comenta Chris sin inmutarse demasiado, a Derek le alegra saber que al menos ese hombre no intente justificarse tras los preceptos de una falsa moralidad. – Como decía, con el tiempo se fueron perfeccionando los métodos para identificarlas, cometiendo errores en el proceso, pero finalmente nos dimos cuenta que la magia de estas mujeres, y algunos hombres, deja un rastro que puede seguirse mediante estos aparatos. Una firma energética que se asemeja a la radicación, pero que es indetectable incluso para los sentidos desarrollados de los hombres lobo.

\- Son como reactores nucleares con piernas. – y es más una aseveración que una pregunta por parte de Derek.

\- Cuando menos no arrasan con ciudades enteras cuando las matas. – comenta Chris, antes de que los dispositivos comiencen a volverse locos.

Llegados a cierto punto a Lydia le entran ganas de matarle, o mínimo golpearle con algo lo suficientemente duro como para dejarle noqueado y en silencio. Stiles no ha hecho otra cosa que ir de un lado para el otro sin parar de hablar sobre la injustica de dejarle fuera de la lucha y lo estúpido que es el hecho de que le hayan dejado con niñeras. No importa si estas son Lydia y su propio padre, a Stiles lo único que le interesa es ir con su manada y ayudar lo más que pueda a traer a su mejor amigo de vuelta, sano y salvo, y sin ninguna muerte que lamentar más allá de la bruja que les ha jodido la noche.

Pero en su lugar está recluido lejos de ellos, quejándose casi a voz en grito y eso es lo que Lydia ya no soporta, en especial porque el sheriff parece no oírle, lo que supone son años de práctica, años que ella no tiene y no tiene la menor intención de adquirir.

\- ¡O te callas de una buena vez o te juro que tomó el revólver de tu padre y te lo hago tragar! – le amenaza, golpeando la mesa de la cocina con ambas manos con la suficiente fuerza como para que Stiles pare en seco a unos metros de ella. – Y no precisamente por la boca. – señala después, cuando la boca de Stiles se mueve para replicarle, quedándose inmóvil tras escuchar el tono oscuro con el que ha dicho las últimas palabras, un tono que ha escuchado una sola vez en su vida y cuyo resultado no fue para nada agradable.

Y en esa ocasión ni siquiera era el receptor de tal hostilidad por su parte.

Así que se calla, sólo por unos instantes, el suficiente tiempo como para que Lydia respire tranquila después de no haber tenido un momento de paz en la última hora, se suponía que estaría pintándose las uñas como su única actividad de vida o muerte programada para esa noche, no haciendo de niñera para que Stiles no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Como ir a salvar a sus tontos amigos, y novio, de una muerte segura, por ejemplo.

\- Es que no es justo. – suelta en un bufido Stiles, dejándose caer en la silla que esta junto a la pelirroja, reposando su cabeza sobre sus brazos un segundo más tarde.

\- Nada en esta vida lo es, Stiles. Creí que para estas alturas de tu vida ya lo tendrías claro. – sentencia sin más, consciente de que su espacio de paz y calma se le escapa entre los dedos y que ya va siendo hora de que haga de la amiga comprensiva que se supone que es. – Además es mejor que te quedes, no podemos hacer nada contra ella, seríamos más un estorbo que una ayuda. Derek se preocuparía demasiado por tu seguridad como para concentrarse de lleno en la pelea, y particularmente creo que distracciones es lo que menos necesita, sobre todo si esa bruja es tan poderosa como dicen.

\- Por esa misma razón debería estar ahí, deberíamos estar ahí, hemos demostrado varias veces que somos bastante útiles por eso, por ser simples humanos que no se ven afectados por lo mismo que ellos, al final somos una ventaja.

\- ¿Y cuántas de esas veces no hemos estado en peligro mortal, Stiles? ¿Cuántas de esas veces no hemos estado al borde de una muerte segura y nos hemos salvado por mera suerte? ¿O el hecho de que si hemos acabado con cosas que no quisiera ni recordar ha sido casi por casualidad y no porque esa haya sido nuestra intención original? Te acepto que seamos una ventaja en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero también somos una distracción muy poderosa, una que no necesitan en este momento. – la vehemencia en sus palabras le hace recular sin querer, porque Lydia lleva bastante razón en lo que dice, porque todo lo que ha dicho es cierto y no puede negarlo por más que lo quiera. Es plenamente consciente de que sus éxitos en gran medida se han debido a la suerte, a estar en el momento y lugar adecuados, a estar un centímetro más lejos del alcance de unas garras que bien pudieron arrancarle un corazón.

Que en términos generales son más una desventaja a la hora de pelear pese a lo mucho que quiera convencerse de lo contrario.

\- Es una estupidez ponernos en peligro, Stiles, sin tener la menor idea de lo que esa mujer puede hacernos. Hemos comprado muchas veces que no somos inmunes a todo, que a veces las cosas nos afectan peor que a ellos, así que mejor siéntate e intenta no comerte la cabeza con esto, no demasiado al menos. – comenta finalmente, porque tampoco es que esté esperando un milagro de esa magnitud. A final de cuentas lo que busca es que Stiles no la ponga tan histérica y empiece a mostrar que esta tan preocupada como él.

Sin más remedio Stiles se encoge de hombros, lanzándole una mirada a su padre pidiendo una ayuda que sabe no le dará, lo cual le queda confirmado cuando este niega con la cabeza a su petición silenciosa. Y no es ninguna sorpresa realmente, su padre no ha estado demasiado contento con él desde que descubrió todo el asunto sobrenatural en su vida, mucho menos después de que Derek y él se emparejaran.

Lo cual sería una anécdota graciosa si su padre no hubiese amenazado a Derek con pistola en mano, cargada a reventar con balas de acónito y cloruro de plata.

Pero es algo que olvida de inmediato cuando observa a Erika aparecer tras su padre, con una expresión de pánico tan puro que ningún espíritu debería poder poseer. Una expresión que le llena de un miedo tan profundo y un presentimiento de que algo horrible va a suceder que no alcanza a percibir el momento en el que está corriendo hacia las puertas abiertas del ascensor. Ni del momento en que sube al Jeep dejando a Lydia y a su padre muy por detrás. Porque lo único que hay claro en su mente es que están en peligro, que las personas que más quiere no van a sobrevivir esa noche.

Su más terrible pesadilla haciéndose realidad a kilómetros de distancia.

****

A la luz de las llamas luce como una aparición de una belleza espeluznante, puede admitir al menos eso, que es hermosa, de una belleza tal que no es más que una advertencia del peligro que representa, y que al mismo tiempo lo enmascara, como en algunos animales en la naturaleza, donde la  evolución les ha otorgado las armas necesarias para cazar a su presa sin que esta lo note hasta que es demasiado tarde, donde los vivos colores hipnotizan desde lejos, pero que al estar ya demasiado cerca se convierten en una trampa mortal ineludible.

Y tal como sucede en la naturaleza todos terminan cayendo en su trampa, como simples presas que por un momento se creyeron cazadores. El recuerdo se suscita borroso en su mente, tan sólo el sonido casi estridente de los aparatos inundando el ambiente seguido de un repentino golpe en el pecho, la opresión en los pulmones y sus rodillas tocando el suelo un segundo más tarde. Fueron derrotados en unos cuantos segundos, sin oportunidad de presentar batalla o defenderse lo mejor posible, simplemente cayeron al suelo, indefensos ante una fuerza que provenía de todos y ningún lugar en realidad. Preguntándose cómo es que se dio el baño de sangre en la casa Stilinski.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que lo entienda, porque ese tipo de mentalidad enferma, psicótica, la ha conocido antes y no tarda en atar los cabos. Se divertía. Aquella mujer se divertía con ellos, como un gato que juega con su presa antes de aburrirse, antes de abandonar el cuerpo sin vida de lo que sea que haya capturado su atención. Era como Kate, sólo que peor, aquella bruja tenía un propósito que iba más allá de la sola diversión que podría ganar con lo que hacía, porque el disfrute sólo era un beneficio añadido de su meta principal.

Manadas enteras habían caído por esos mismos principios, de la misma forma en que la suya caería, pero al menos se alegraba de no haber permitido que Stiles les acompañara. Satisfecho con que su Stiles sobreviviría para ver un nuevo día, sin importar que fuera sin él a su lado. Porque Stiles era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivirlos a todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? – consigue preguntar desde su posición sobre la tierra, con las manos atadas a la espalda y sus rodillas firmemente ancladas a la tierra, el pecho descubierto y la sangre seca de heridas que se han cerrado tras una batalla inútil contra un poder que no ha podido ver en ningún momento.

La mujer al escucharlo ni se inmuta, no más allá de darle una mirada condescendiente para después volver a ignorarle, concentrando su atención en preparar una especie de altar frente a ellos, entre dos robles inmensos que le parece no haber visto nunca en su vida, ambos torcidos, oscuros y muertos. Los símbolos que ha dibujado en el suelo no le suenan de nada y está casi seguro que no son celtas, nada así de horrible podría venir de los druidas, especialmente porque están hechos con la sangre de todos ellos.

Su voz vuelve a inundar el lugar, repitiendo la misma pregunta y exigiendo un nombre, una razón para tantas muertes, pero el resultado es el mismo, una mirada fría de aquellos ojos grises y el vaivén del vestido al moverse sobre la tierra cuando le vuelve a dar la espalda.

A su lado Scott continua inconsciente, al igual que Jackson a la derecha de este e Isaac a su propia izquierda, a los únicos que consigue despiertos son a Allison y a su padre, pero le son de tanta ayuda como los lobos en ese momento; ambos humanos atrapados en la corteza de un árbol cercano, incrustados en el mismo gracias a la magia de esa mujer. Los intentos de liberarse por parte de ellos menguando casi al completo cuando la corteza se cerró sobre ellos, liberando los primeros gritos de la garganta de Allison y la sangre de sus cuerpos.

\- Ya falta poco, deja de preocuparte. – le escucha decir a esa mujer de pronto, llamando su atención de los cazadores con las primeras palabras que le ha dirigido desde que les capturó, y por un momento el tono tan hermoso de su voz, tan dulce y humano, lo descoloca antes de regresarlo a la cruel realidad a la que se enfrenta. – Pronto dejaras de sufrir, Hale.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – reitera, sin amilanarse por su presencia o el hecho de que conozca su nombre, el rojo de sus ojos retando al gris impasible de esa mirada que vuelve a burlarse de él en silencio, como si fuera un simple niño que no hace otra cosa que decir tonterías que le divierten.

\- Lo que les hace fuertes, eso que los hace una manada. – le responde, siendo la primera respuesta directa que le da tras ignorarle. – Quiero eso que los hace tan fuertes a pesar de ser tan pocos y tener a dos miembros lejos de ustedes, quiero lo que los une, Hale, quiero su lazo de manada. – la frialdad en su voz y el goce que puede percibir al mismo tiempo le eriza la piel del cuerpo, haciéndolo recular por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- No puedes quitarnos eso…nadie puede. – sentencia con la voz dura, pero sin creer del todo en sus propias palabras por la forma en que la bruja le mira, por la confianza que imprime en su voz al decir aquello, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes…innumerables veces.

\- Para mí todo es posible, siempre lo ha sido. – responde una vez más, impasible y condescendiente, constatando lo que Derek imaginaba antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios, apenas un simple roce que concluye en el mismo segundo en el que comienza. - ¡Despierten! – ordena con una fuerza que hasta ese momento estuvo escondida, con el gris de sus ojos avivándose en un brillo siniestro que transformó su angelical rostro en una mueca que Derek no olvidara por el resto de su vida.

Siente un pulso recorrerle el cuerpo, como una onda expansiva que se abre pasó con violencia a través de todo lo que se interpone en su camino, es incomodo llegando al punto del dolor, pero también es revitalizante de alguna forma oscura que le deja boqueando por más. Acaba doblado sobre sí mismo, con la boca abierta y el oxigeno entrando y saliendo a raudales por su boca, a su lado todos han despertado, desorientados y confundidos, atrapados.

A merced de esa mujer que no dudara en arrebatarles la vida para conseguir lo que desea.

\- Es hora de comenzar. – les informa a todos con una sonrisa, la satisfacción en su voz consigue erizar la piel de Derek una vez más en un terror gélido que se expande por todo su ser.

** **

El miedo es atroz, es el terror mismo encarnándose en su piel, en cada respiración y cada paso, expandiéndose por su cuerpo con cada latido enardecido y desbocado de su corazón. Lo siente ahogarlo y al mismo tiempo impulsarlo más y más hacia el interior de su pesadilla, porque el miedo es lo que ahora le impulsa a seguir adelante, a continuar corriendo en línea recta hacia lo que sabe es su perdición. Porque el miedo que siente es diferente al que ha sentido casi toda su vida, porque no es el terror que lo acobarda y le hace querer esconderse bajo su cama, en los brazos de su padre o en la piel de Derek.

Es el tipo de miedo que lo hace valiente, que le hace anteponerse a sus propios demonios con tal de no perder a las personas que quiere, con tal de no quedarse sólo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, que terminaría corriendo por que su vida dependería de ello, que la pesadilla se volvería real y engulliría todo a su alrededor, destruyendo sus ideales y sumiéndolo en la oscuridad, embargándolo de miedo y obligándolo a huir de aquello que desde hacía semanas le acechaba desde las sombras, desde el rincón más recóndito y siniestro de su mente; sabía que acabaría avanzando por senderos casi inexistentes, quebrando ramas a su paso, levantando hojas y cayendo al suelo de cuando en cuando, clavándose piedrecillas en la piel de sus palmas e inclusive en el rostro.

Lo que Stiles nunca fue capaz de imaginar es que al final todo terminaría invirtiéndose, evolucionando de alguna manera hasta convertirse en una pesadilla mil veces peor que la original.

Nunca llegó a pensar que sería él mismo el que se internara en el bosque, que terminaría hundiéndose en la oscuridad bajo la tenue luz de una luna llena que se oculta tras nubarrones grises, el que corriera persiguiendo lo que le persiguió a él, que se arañaría la piel en una búsqueda desesperada, derramando la sangre que en algún momento debió servir como tributo por su escape y no como el pago de la búsqueda de su familia, una sangre que debió valerle un salvo conducto a la seguridad de los brazos de la única persona que siente puede protegerle de todo, de la única persona que amara toda su vida.

Siente el pecho arder y las piernas a punto de ceder por culpa del sobreesfuerzo, pero ni así se detiene, continua corriendo por el bosque sin ninguna dirección en especifico, buscando a ciegas el lugar donde se encuentran, buscando ese pequeño atisbo en el ambiente, esa sensación en su pecho que lo lleve hasta ellos.

Porque puede sentirlos, porque siempre ha podido encontrarlos cuando la situación se vuelve tan desesperada y no hay forma humana en la que alguien pueda hallarles.

Cuando Scott era todavía humano podía hacerlo, encontrarle sin necesidad de mirar dos veces la dirección en la que iba y casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraban como dos imanes; siempre impulsados por una fuerza invisible que les mantenía juntos. La amistad, supuso en ese tiempo. Pero ahora sabe que es algo más, algo que siempre estuvo ahí y que se vio avivado cuando todo en su vida se tornó más sobrenatural que normal, que se elevó a un nuevo nivel cuando fue a Derek al que podía encontrar sin esforzarse demasiado, cuando sin proponérselo terminaba topándose con él sin intentarlo, y que terminó expandiéndose al resto, a Jackson, a Isaac, Cora, incluso a Peter cuando la situación en serio se tornaba peligrosa, pero que no llegó a tiempo para poder salvar a Erika y Boyd del destino que les encontró antes que él.

Y sin embargo siendo abrumadoramente intensa cuando se trataba Scott y Derek sin importar la distancia.

Es por eso que no ve el camino y simplemente corre, confiado en que terminara encontrándolos como siempre, a ciegas, sepultado en una oscuridad que le hace tropezar cada dos segundos con las ramas que parecen aparecer por arte de magia a sus pies. Con Erika apareciendo a lo largo de todo el camino, implorándole con la mirada que no se acerque más, que dé la vuelta; con Boyd susurrante a su espalda y el miedo impregnando cada centímetro de su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de perder a todos sus amigos, de no volver a verles nunca más después de esa noche.

 _"¡Por favor, por favor que no sea tarde, que aún no sea tarde!"_ grita en el interior de su mente, implorando por llegar a tiempo pero sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer cuando lo haga, esperando no ser únicamente el testigo de sus muertes.

Lo grita en su mente, desgarrando las palabras con el pensamiento porque su garganta está más ocupada en permitir que el aire continúe llegando a sus pulmones, manteniéndolo en pie y corriendo hacia un destino que todavía le es desconocido.

Continua andando en línea recta, sin importar que la piel del rostro y los brazos le arda por las heridas que ya porta, todas superficiales pero molestas, con la respiración agitada y el costado matándole de dolor, se siente desfallecer a cada paso, que las rodillas se le doblan más de lo que deberían y que está más y más cerca del suelo, su cuerpo quiere rendirse al desfallecimiento pero su mente no, su corazón mucho menos, no se permitirá caer cuando todos los que le importan están padeciendo en esos momentos, sin importar cuantas plantas ya haya pisoteado o la cantidad de arbustos que ha apartado de su camino hasta hacerse sangre en las manos por las espinas que terminaron clavándose en su carne.

No le importa incluso que el aire ya queme en sus pulmones en lugar de aliviarle.

Pasa un tiempo que le parece interminable, donde cada paso le es una agonía y cada respiración una vida entera hasta que se derrumba a las orillas de un pequeño claro, un pedazo de tierra abierto al cielo e iluminado por varios fuegos que crepitan sobre la hierba seca sin explicación aparente, delante de dos robles muertos y oscuros que resaltan entre el verde que les rodea como si fueran los dos faros de una espantosa pesadilla.

Y realmente eso es lo que se encuentra, una autentica pesadilla, cuando por fin se detiene a contemplar todo con más detalle, centrando su atención en las personas que están arrodilladas sobre la tierra, cubiertas de sangre y casi desfallecidas entre las raíces negras que sobresalen de sus cuerpos, raíces que gotean la sangre de de todos sus amigos, que a esas alturas parecen simples muñecos de trapo, desmadejados y rotos.

 En silencio, incapaz de moverse por la impresión, Stiles implora que todo eso sea una alucinación producida por el cansancio siente en el cuerpo, por el inminente colapso al que está por rendirse porque lo que ve es demasiado para él. Es un exceso para todo lo que le ha tocado vivir hasta el momento.

Es un escenario demasiado sanguinario y cruel para que sea verdad o incluso una simple ilusión creada por una mente como la suya, no importa lo perturbada que este para esas alturas.

De un momento a otro las miradas de todos los presentes se clavan en él, con el espanto dibujado claramente en cada iris con el que se topa, con la preocupación vibrando en cada respiración y tenue movimiento que se permiten hacer; para un momento más tarde luchar desesperados por llegar a él, hiriéndose más en el proceso, desangrándose hasta el punto en el que ni su licantropía podrá salvarlos.

Stiles está demasiado aturdido para entender que esta gritando hasta que la voz se le quiebra y el aire se le agota en el cuerpo, con una mano en dirección hacia ellos en un ruego frenético y lleno de la locura que sólo el más absoluto dolor puede provocar.

Despojado de toda cordura porque al fin se ha roto, después de tanto y tantas cosas, por fin se ha quebrado como un muñeco de cristal, porque ver a Derek con el pecho atravesado, con un brazo violando su cuerpo es algo que no ha podido tolerar y le ha orillado directamente a la locura.

** **

A veces piensa que todo lo que ha sucedido en su vida hasta el momento no es más que un largo y muy elaborado sueño, uno del que despertara de un momento a otro y olvidara casi al instante, cuando el primer bostezo le asalte y se frote los ojos con más fuerza de la que es necesaria. Que tarde o temprano la voz de su madre irrumpirá en las pesadillas y le arrancara de lo que sea que es esto que sus ojos ven para decirle que es tarde, que volverá a retrasarse para ir al instituto y que Stiles lleva casi diez minutos esperándole en el piso de abajo, devorando lo que se supone es su desayuno.

Imagina que bajara por las escaleras en una carrera que es casi suicida, debido a que va con media cabeza entrando por el cuello de alguna camisa lo suficientemente limpia como para volver a usarla, porque volvió a olvidar que tenía que hacer la lavandería el día anterior y ahora es muy tarde como para lamentarse; que llegaran tarde a la clase de Harris, que terminaran en detención durante unas dos largas horas antes de correr nuevamente hasta el entrenamiento de Lacrosse, donde Finstock les gritara lo inútiles que son y los desterrara a la banca para toda la eternidad.

Stiles terminara burlándose de él porque volvió a perder su inhalador y mágicamente sacara uno de su bolsillo porque no quiere verle muerto por culpa de una carrera de veinte metros hasta su Jeep.

Hay veces que Scott piensa que abrirá los ojos para encontrarse con Stiles dormido sobre su hombro, desfallecido por culpa de uno de sus maratónicos fines de semana de video juegos, esos que han compartido a lo largo de todos los años que se conocen, que son prácticamente todos.

Hay días en los que Scott desearía volver a esa normalidad, a ser el mismo chico enfermizo de antes, el que se aburría por las tardes y deseaba ser una estrella del deporte, que soñaba con ser el capitán del equipo de la escuela, tener una novia…ser popular.

Pero lo cierto es que ya no puede, porque ahora este infierno es su realidad por más que desee lo contrario, que este es su día a día, que esto es la consecuencia inmediata de sus deseos adolescentes.

Que Stiles ahora este tan roto al punto del no retorno, desquiciado por el dolor, es la consecuencia de ser mordido por un hombre lobo y haberle arrastrado junto con él con la excusa de no tener a nadie más.

Porque sencillamente se le ocurrió que no podía hacer todo aquello sin él, porque eran los mejores amigos.

Todo es lo que le cruza por la mente en cuestión de segundos, mientras lucha por liberarse de su prisión de ramas y raíces al escuchar la voz rota de Stiles y sentir como su cordura se diluye con cada centímetro de aquel brazo que se hunde en el interior del pecho de Derek, arrebatándole segundo a segundo la vida que durante años le costó preservar tras la muerte de toda su familia.

La vida que resguardó sin saber que, un buen día, terminaría entregándosela a su mejor amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que le amaba.

Pero entiende mejor que nadie que toda lucha es inútil en ese momento, porque esa mujer les ha vencido incluso antes de tenerles a su merced, arrodillados e indefensos. Porque la batalla principal siempre se suscitó entre ella y Stiles, entre su sed de sangre y la voluntad férrea de su mejor amigo pese a que ninguno se había visto las caras antes.

Stiles siempre fue el ancla de todos, el lazo que los mantenía juntos, lo que hacía posible que tanto Derek como él trabajaran juntos a cargo de una misma manada sin acabar atacándose mutuamente, y al debilitarle los debilitó a ellos, haciéndolos presas fáciles de sus objetivos. Y ahora, delante de sus ojos, la bruja había vencido.

Destrozando la voluntad de Stiles al tomar lo que el chico más amaba en el mundo. Derek.

Unos meses antes Derek les había dicho que toda manada tenía un Omega, que con el paso del tiempo un Beta de la misma se convertía en uno, normalmente era el que más se preocupaba por ellos, el que los cuidaba y aconsejaba. El que les mantenía unidos y establecía un equilibrio entre ellos y el Alpha. Les había contado que un Omega era la piedra angular de una manada, que los lobos podían sobrevivir un tiempo sin Alpha porque tarde o temprano otro surgiría, pero que si perdían a su Omega, la fuerza que este les brindaba y que les mantenía unidos, la manada perecería sin remedio alguno, porque un Omega una vez que ha sido ungido no vuelve a resurgir.

Y la bruja había acabado con él suyo.

\- No lo mates…por favor…no lo mates. – escucha Scott de pronto, dándose cuenta que es Stiles quien hablaba, rogando y prácticamente arrastrándose hacia la mujer, pero con una fortaleza que reconoce. La misma que le ha visto tantas veces sacar a relucir cuando todo parece perdido, la fuerza que surge de su misma debilidad.

Una fuerza que le asusta porque es el preámbulo de una acción desesperada.

– No lo mates… - le escucha suplicar nuevamente, sujetando el brazo que aún se mantiene dentro de Derek, luchando por detener su avance.

La bruja le mira por primera vez, como si apenas se percatara de su presencia, y su expresión es seria, nada que ver con las sonrisas que antes les dio a todos ellos. Su brazo retrocede apenas unos cuantos centímetros de entre la carne de Derek, ocasionando que este jale aire con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos de forma violenta para centrarse en Stiles, en lo cerca que esta de ellos y rebosarse de terror cuando escucha lo que la mujer le pregunta al Omega de su manada, a la persona que ama.

\- ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por salvarle?

Pero todo terror que pudo haber sentido hasta ese momento se queda pequeño cuando Stiles responde un segundo más tarde, sin el menor atisbo de duda en su voz.

La misma respuesta que Derek daría si la situación fuese al contrario.

\- Todo…absolutamente todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**   
**

Hay un punto crítico en la vida de todas las personas, o al menos en la mayoría, en el que acaban por romperse bajo una presión inaguantable, cayendo pedazo por pedazo sobre la tierra que los sostiene para no volver a levantarse si no tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Derek se ha roto varias veces y se ha levantado en igual número de ocasiones de entre los trozos de una vida que se ha fragmentado varias veces  a lo largo de todos sus años, porque el rendirse no había estado en él, ya fuese por la venganza que le impulsaba o por la culpa que no le dejaba vivir en paz. Derek siempre había encontrado la fuerza para reponerse del dolor, para esconderlo de todo el mundo, para taponear los huecos en su vida con sus propias manos, pero por fin había alcanzado su punto de no retorno, ese punto de quiebre del que sabía no se recuperaría, del que no alcanzaría a levantarse porque, sencillamente, todo dejaría de importarle.

Si perdía a Stiles no habría un mañana al cual poder enfrentarse, no para él. No después de haber perdido tanto y a tantas personas. Porque perder a Stiles era perder todo lo bueno que la vida le había dado hasta ese momento como recompensa a todo lo que había padecido, sería perder todo lo bueno que todavía quedaba en él, significaría perderse a sí mismo. Sería saber sin atisbo de dudas que había nacido únicamente para sufrir, y no quería creer aquello porque era imposible, nadie nacía para tener una existencia miserable y Stiles era la prueba de ello. La prueba de que su vida valía para algo además de infligir o recibir dolor.

\- No. – el susurro que escapa de sus labios es apenas audible, húmedo por causa de la sangre en su boca e ininteligible para casi todo el mundo, para todos excepto Stiles.

El joven castaño le mira casi al instante, desviando su mirada de la mujer frente a él para centrarla en sus ojos verdes, ahora opacos por el daño que ha sufrido.

\- No puedo dejarte morir. – le contesta a su vez con la voz rasgada, cansada, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y una mano colocándose suavemente en su rostro, mezclando sus sangres sin quererlo. – No puedo… - solloza, derrumbándose un poco más sobre el suelo, en una agonía que Derek sufre a la par de él, porque ninguno está preparado para ver morir al otro delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Sus labios se abren en un intento por persuadirle, por ordenarle si es necesario el que le deje morir, que no vale la pena. Que él no merece que entregue su vida por la suya, porque esta manchada con sangre y odio, con todo lo malo que puede existir en un ser humano, o lobo. Pero sus palabras se quedan en eso, en un intento que nunca llega a abandonar sus labios porque lo que sale de ellos es un grito de dolor cuando la bruja saca el brazo de su cuerpo, con un movimiento raudo y violento que acaba salpicando sangre por todos lados a excepción de ella.

Su figura luciendo tan impoluta como siempre, inclusive su brazo no muestra señales de alguna gota o mancha de sangre en él, a pesar de haber estado hundido en lo profundo de un cuerpo hasta hace unos cuantos segundos.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto. – su tono es crudo y fuerte, casi desdeñoso a lo que ha visto de tan cerca, el amor siempre le ha parecido un desperdicio, una mancha inmunda en la historia de la humanidad. Algo que no vale la pena ni uno sólo de sus pensamientos. – Ven. – continúa, ofreciéndole su mano a un Stiles que está en shock, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en la herida sangrante en Derek. – ¡Ven! – repite con fuerza, sobresaltando a todo el mundo por la ira apenas contenida que se percibe en tono y cierta desesperación en su mirada que antes no había estado presente, el viento crepitando casi como el fuego mismo a su alrededor.

Su comportamiento cambiando radicalmente sin que nadie conozca el por qué.

Stiles parece reaccionar en ese momento, al percibir la oleada de energía golpear su cuerpo y sacarlo de su estupefacción y horror momentáneos, tomando la mano que se le ofrece sin intentar disimular el temblor que le ocasiona todo eso, enfrentarse a un destino que ha elegido a consciencia.

\- ¿Qué harás conmigo? – y la pregunta ahora que lo piensa es algo estúpida, porque es relativamente obvio lo que le hará esa mujer, y sólo le basta que esta suelte un bufido ligero, una risa ahogada y desdeñosa, para que le quedé confirmado lo que ya ha supuesto.

\- ¿Te importa realmente? – le devuelve, mientras le obliga a levantarse con unos cuantos tirones leves de su mano, a los que Stiles termina cediendo porque no tiene más opción que hacerlo. – Es decir, lo haces por ellos…por él. ¿Realmente importa lo que haga contigo ahora que has asegurado su supervivencia?

\- Todavía no los dejas libres. – recalca, perdido momentáneamente en el gris de sus ojos, que a pesar de ser bellos los encuentra vacios de emociones. Dándole la impresión de estar observando una roca viviente y no un ser humano, si es que esa mujer tiene algo humano en el cuerpo.

\- Acordamos supervivencia, no libertad.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- Me temo que eso no es…

\- ¡LIBERALOS! – ordena, elevando su voz sin siquiera pensarlo, invadido por ese sentimiento indefinido que siempre le ha impulsado a hacer las cosas más estúpidas por ellos.

\- Todavía puedo matarles, muchacho, no pienses que por el hecho de haberte ofrecido a tomar el lugar de todos ellos eso te da algún derecho para…

\- Tengo el derecho porque me necesitas. – le enfrenta, endureciendo su mirada para enfrentar la de la bruja. – De no hacerlo no te hubieras detenido, quieres algo de mí que ellos no pueden darte, por eso enviaste las pesadillas, ¿no es así?, las visiones de todas esas personas… Hay algo en mí que quieres, que necesitas.

\- Así que lo sabes. – su rostro se endurece aún más, irguiéndose completamente y liberando la mano de Stiles. – No creí que pudieras atar los cabos, nadie lo ha hecho…al menos no hasta que es muy tarde.

\- Lo descubrí sin querer, hace unas horas…tras la última pesadilla. Nunca fueron advertencias como quisimos creer ¿verdad?

\- Se suponía que te llenarían de temor, que mermarían tu cordura hasta el punto en el que no te importara nadie más salvo tú mismo. Las visiones estaban destinadas a lo mismo, a infundirte miedo. No imaginé que pudieras sobreponerte a ellas.

\- He visto y vivido cosas peores. – responde, apretando los puños a sus costados sin importarle las heridas que hay en sus palmas y que sangran debido a la fuerza con que presiona sus dedos. – Las pesadillas no pueden compararse con todo eso, incluso las apariciones me ayudaron. No todas fueran malas.

Ante eso el ceño de ella se frunce, molesta por haberle subestimado, por no haber contemplado la posibilidad de hallar un Omega humano, pero furiosa por ser tan ingenua todavía.

\- Mi error. – sentencia. – Les liberare si es lo que deseas, pero a cambio harás un círculo de ceniza para impedirles el paso. No voy a exponerme a nada que puedan intentar, por muy inútiles que sean todos sus intentos. Hazlo y serán libres de irse…o quedarse.

Le cuesta trabajo hacerlo, pero termina cediendo a lo que ella ha dicho, trazando el circulo de ceniza bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, marcando el límite que no podrán cruzar para salvarle de lo que sea que esa mujer tenga planeado para él. El círculo no es muy amplio en sí, apenas lo suficiente para rodear el extraño altar que la mujer ha creado en medio de aquellos extraños arboles, junto con los símbolos de sangre que crean patrones que no reconoce y le terminan mareando tras observarles tan fijamente.

Cuando todo está hecho, y todos se encuentran libres y malheridos, con los ojos fijos en él, desmesuradamente abiertos e impotentes de dar un paso más en su dirección por culpa de aquel circulo maldito que tantas veces les salvo la vida en el pasado, Stiles siente que el tiempo realmente se le acaba, escurriéndosele de entre los dedos sin que pueda evitarlo.

Ni siquiera Allison o su padre pueden hacer algo por él, porque están demasiado débiles por la sangre que han perdido, pero también incapaces de ayudar dada la amenaza de muerte que pende sobre sus cabezas. Todos reducidos a simples testigos de lo que sea que vaya a suceder.

Derek es el único que está lo suficientemente cerca como para activar la magia repelente de la ceniza, con su mano colocada sobre la barrera magia en una lucha silenciosa por llegar a él, pero siendo completamente inútil.

Tras compartir una larga mirada con todos ellos Stiles decide ignorarles, acercándose lo suficiente a Derek para despedirse en silencio, evitando todo contacto porque sabe perfectamente que el Alpha le tomara y se alejara con él, condenando a todo el mundo a una muerte segura. Por ello no se tocan, por ello en silencio llora y le da la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la mujer que le espera en el centro del circulo, al pie de ese extraño altar de roca ennegrecida, con las manos extendidas y una expresión ilegible en su rostro de marfil.

El tacto de su piel contra la suya es frío y áspero, contrastante con la imagen suave que dan sus manos de apariencia delicada y frágil – _"Todo en ella es una ilusión"_ – piensa sin poder frenar ese razonamiento, pese al temor que le envuelve al sentir como los dedos de la mujer se ciñen a su cuello, los pulgares colocándose firmes contra su mandíbula y las uñas clavándosele en la piel, elevándole el rostro para que puedan observarse fijamente. Obligándole a mantener la mirada en la suya.

\- Dolerá… – aclara, acercando su rostro hasta que prácticamente respiran el aliento del otro. –…y mucho.

\- Hazlo, termina de una buena vez. – exige a su vez, pero sin poder evitar que la voz se le quiebre al final, porque no es tan valiente como quiere aparentar, porque sigue siendo un niño la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus ojos cerrándose sin que lo quiera evitar, buscando evadirse de aquello, esconderse del final que le tiene atrapado entre sus garras. El cuerpo temblándole cuando siente que ella se acerca todavía más a él, recargando su mejilla contra la de él, sin soltar su cuello y susurrando algo que le hace abrir los ojos de golpe.

\- No sabes lo que eres, ¿verdad? No entiendes lo que me has entregado, la magnitud de tu sacrificio por estas bestias inmundas, ¿no es así…Stiles? – sisea su nombre como una serpiente, deslizando su sus manos hasta su pecho, justo sobre el sitio donde late desbocado su corazón.

Stiles lo único que atina a hacer es tensarse, confundido por las palabras de la bruja, incapaz de precisar el momento en que alguien le llamó por su nombre, seguramente Derek, para que ella lo sepa. O si por el contrario, se ha introducido en su mente para averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunta bajito, aún tenso y con el cuerpo de la bruja muy pegado al suyo.

\- ¿En serio eso es lo que vas a preguntarme? – menciona divertida, sin moverse de su posición sobre el castaño. – Lo he sabido desde hace mucho, también sé que ninguno de los presentes conoce tu verdadero nombre, ni siquiera Derek o Scott, que son los dos individuos que más te importan a parte de tu padre. Sé tantas cosas de ti como hay otras que desconozco, como el hecho de que tu unión con ellos sea tan sólida como para volverte un Omega, eso si me sorprendió. No esperaba encontrar un Omega humano en estos tiempos donde la humanidad es más egoísta que nunca. Ustedes son extremadamente raros, incluso antes lo eran; los humanos por lo regular son volubles, traicioneros y se asustan con facilidad. Son muy pocos los que tienen la fuerza para soportar este mundo, y son incluso más escasos los que desarrollan genuina preocupación por lo que la mayoría catalogaría de monstruos. Pero tú has ido incluso más allá, enamorándote de uno, siendo el hermano de otro…tú sí que eres especial, Stiles. Todo lo que necesito y más. Justo lo que se requiere para  que el abrir el ojo sea un riesgo que merezca la pena y no un desperdicio. Tú me convertirás en el ser más poderoso de este mundo.

\- Una bruja súper poderosa, vaya, me alegra que mi vida al fin tenga un significado glorioso. – dice con sarcasmo, riendo por la situación tan bizarra en la que ha terminado. Con una bruja con sueños de dominar el mundo, un cliché demasiado gastado para su gusto, predecible si estuviera viendo todo aquello desde fuera.

\- Mi nombre es Ava, Stiles, y no busco dominar el mundo…busco un compañero.

\- ¡NO! – ruge Derek desde el exterior del circulo, frenético tras escuchar a Ava, pensando que los planes de la bruja son convertir a Stiles en su compañero. - ¡ES MÍO, NO DEJARE QUE…!

\- ¡Basta, perro! – le corta Ava, con un brillo asesino en sus ojos, sus manos cerrándose con fuerza sobre los hombros de Stiles, donde descansan desde hacía unos momentos, arrancándole un alarido de dolor que silencia a Derek al instante, paralizándolo sobre la tierra con una expresión que va más allá del simple dolor. – Yo no quiero al chico, te dije que tomaría de ustedes lo que los hace fuertes, lo que los une, y eso reside en su interior, en cada latido de su corazón. – explica, devolviendo su rostro hacia Stiles con una mueca sombría cubriendo sus rasgos, observándole fijamente antes de que una de sus manos le tome del cuello y le eleve por encima de su cabeza, ofreciéndolo a los dos árboles que parecen vibrar por la fuerza de su simple voluntad.

\- ¡Stiles! – el nombre se repite varias veces en distintos niveles de horror y pánico en boca de cada uno de los presentes, mientras Stiles lucha por cada respiración que aquella mano le niega.

\- ¡STILES! – el rugido resuena por todo el lugar junto con los golpes salvajes del Alpha Hale contra la barrera mística que les impide el paso, golpes brutales que terminan por forzar la barrera hasta el punto en que todos acaban volando en diferentes direcciones cuando esta se expande en una explosión eléctrica de luces azules y blancas.

\- Lobos, siempre tan sentimentales. – esboza con fingido dramatismo, más harta que otra cosa del espectáculo a su alrededor, evocando la magia antigua que le permitirá hacerse con lo que se esconde y vibra en Stiles. Acallando a todo el mundo cuando su mano perfora a Stiles en un golpe que nadie vio venir, que ninguno esperaba.

A decir verdad Stiles no siente nada, tan sólo la mira fijamente, sorprendido por la forma en que ha actuado, atravesándole pero sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. Su cuerpo se siente entumido, insensible a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, y su mente no tarda en compararlo con el efecto de la anestesia sobre la mitad de su rostro cuando tuvo que ir al dentista para que le extrajera una muela, recuerda haberse mordido con todas sus fuerzas, sacarse sangre y no sentir absolutamente nada, salvo la impresión de estar mordiendo algún tipo de pan muy esponjoso.

Ahora siente casi lo mismo, no hay dolor, tan sólo una simple incomodidad que no duele y le aprieta en el pecho, no hay lagrimas en su rostro y lo único que puede hacer es preguntarse el cómo demonios lo hace, dañarle sin hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

\- Sacrificaste tú lazo por ellos, y eso mismo me dará lo que necesito para invocar al ser que durante años he esperado, Stiles. Por esa razón hubo tantas muertes, para invocar a un ser que me defenderá y protegerá de lo que sea, y el cual quedara unido a mi cuando devore tus sentimientos por ellos, porque ese es mi sacrificio para él, tú sacrificio es el mío. – dice Ava, mientras su mano gira lentamente en el interior del pecho de Stiles, buscando aquella fuente de luz que hace tan especial al joven Omega.

A lo lejos Stiles ve a Derek, golpeando la barrera y rebotando contra ella en igual número de ocasiones, cubriéndose de heridas que se cierran casi al instante pero manchándose de sangre en el proceso, lo ve luchar, rugir, y llorar con la desesperanza tatuada en su rostro.

Entonces Stiles se encuentra cara a cara con su propio quiebre, con el instante que le marcara para el resto de su vida y le hará replantearse si realmente será capaz de volver a levantarse, aunque no vaya a tener mayor importancia porque su vida está por terminar. El corazón se le rompe al verlo, las lágrimas empiezan a  derramarse por sus mejillas sin tener nada que ver con el posible dolor que Ava le debe estar infligiendo en ese momento y él es incapaz de sentir. Llora por Derek, porque le dejará sólo cuando prometió no hacerlo.

Cierra los ojos luchando contra sus propias lágrimas, derrumbándose por dentro e implorando no dejarle sólo, que por una vez en la vida no todo salga tan espantosamente. Siente que el pecho se le oprime al mismo tiempo que una luz blanca estalla a su espalda – _"El ojo se ha abierto"_ – piensa de inmediato, continuando con su ruego silencioso, deseando que lo que está sacrificando por ellos, su vida, lo mucho que les quiere, que les ama, traiga algo que no sea sólo pena y muerte.

La luz se intensifica al mismo tiempo que siente algo apagarse en su pecho, como una llama que se extingue porque no le queda más que consumir, a lo lejos, como un eco, cree escuchar la voz de Erika llamándole, gritando enfurecida antes de que el mundo se apague y la luz le engulla.

Stiles queda inconsciente sobre el suelo, sin enterarse que de la luz emergió Erika, invocada por sus suplicas y algo más, plenamente transformada y casi flotando en el aire antes de arrancar la garganta de Ava con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Stiles nunca se entera que en el puño inerte de Ava una intensa luz se extingue mientras el círculo de ceniza se rompe por culpa del viento.

No se entera que Derek llora su muerte mientras le abraza contra su pecho y Scott se vuelve loco de dolor a su lado.

No se entera que su corazón deja de latir por una hora entera.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Abstraerse del mundo que le rodea es algo que en muy pocas ocasiones logra conseguir, ya sea por los recuerdos que le acechan, por la venganza que no puede abandonar o por simple y mera culpa; olvidarse de todo es complicado y algunas veces hasta injusto para alguien como él, que necesita ciertos remansos de paz para no volverse loco por todo lo que lleva acuestas.

Es por eso que momentos como este son preciados para su persona, para el alma que se resiste a dejar de torturarse con el peso de acciones que están, y estuvieron fuera de su control, momentos en los que se aleja del mundo y de sí mismo, permitiéndose ser anclado a la tierra únicamente por el peso del cuerpo que descansa sobre el suyo y que se agita ligeramente entre sus brazos que le aferran como si fuera lo único seguro y real que le queda. Atento únicamente al latido de su corazón, al ritmo a veces constante, a veces agitado de su respiración, al ruido incesante de esa voz que ahora le relaja y antes sólo conseguía desesperarle.

\- Los leviatanes, son como mínimo, el mayor y más temido monstruo marino de todos los que la mente humana haya podido imaginar a lo largo de la historia…supongo que nunca han visto una kanima… – dice en un bufido Stiles, más para sí mismo que para su único oyente, prosiguiendo con su lectura al segundo siguiente. –…y uno de los pocos que aparece en varios pasajes bíblicos, como en el libro apócrifo de Enoc, donde se le menciona como una hembra moradora "del abismo encima del manantial de las aguas" pero la mejor descripción se encuentra en el capitulo cuarenta y uno del libro de Job: "Se muestra feroz si lo despiertas; nadie puede resistir su semblante […] Espanta el cerco de sus dientes […] Cuando se levanta tienen miedo los fuertes. " El temor de los hombres hacia los monstruos marinos es una constante universal. El Leviatán y las serpientes marinas tan sólo son las dos caras del… ¿Te estoy aburriendo, no es así? – se detiene abruptamente, girando apenas el cuello para contemplar el rostro inexpresivo de Derek, al que encuentra con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que supone es la explicación más lógica al silencio e inamovilidad de este en los últimos veinte minutos de lectura, la misma que se ha visto obligado a hacer por ese estúpido trabajo de literatura que les dejo la nueva profesora de inglés. Aunque realmente Derek siempre ha sido silencioso y cauteloso a la hora de moverse.

\- Genial, lo que me faltaba, que te quedaras dormido mientras intento por todos los medios presentar un ensayo que no me valga más horas en detención de las que ya tengo. – se queja, buscando liberarse del agarre de los brazos de Derek, pero encontrándose con que este le aferra con algo más de fuerza. - ¡Derek! – chilla sin reparó, consiguiendo que una ligera sonrisa aparezca en el rostro del Alpha Hale.

\- No me he quedado dormido - aclara sin soltarle, obligándole a regresar a su posición original contra su pecho. –, me es más fácil ponerte atención si no estoy observándote, ni intentando contar todos los lunares que tienes repartidos por el cuello.

Sus palabras que consiguen que Stiles se quede mudo por un segundo y se sonroje al siguiente, desviando la mirada de Derek porque aún no se acostumbra a aquello, a la suavidad con la que le trata y la forma que tiene de referirse a él, a los pequeños detalles que él considera defectos y Derek encuentra como motivos para adorarle, para avergonzarle cuando están solos.

\- No voy a poder seguir haciendo mi trabajo después eso. – confiesa, porque puede que se avergüence de la forma que tiene Derek de admirarle, pero eso no implica que le quiera o desee menos, más bien al contrario. – No sé si me has dejado neuronas funcionales para hacerlo.

\- Estoy seguro de que te quedan neuronas más que suficientes. – Derek se mueve de tal forma que sus cuerpos terminan más pegados de lo que estaban, con su nariz hundida en ese espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles, donde su aroma es más intenso a la par que las pulsaciones en su yugular.

\- Deeereekk. – consigue decir, revolviéndose un poco porque, de verdad, no terminará su ensayo de literatura si siguen así, con Derek moviéndose a su espalda, restregándose contra su cuerpo con una lentitud que le esta friendo cada célula en el cuerpo. – ¡Argh! ¡Al demonio!

Es lo último entendible que brota de sus labios en la siguiente hora más allá de simples: "Derek, Joder, Más rápido, Más…MÁS"

No tiene idea de porque aquel recuerdo le asalta en esos momentos, con el cuerpo inerte de Stiles contra su cuerpo, quizá sea por eso, por la posición en sí que ha gatillado uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tiene con él, de la paz que siempre le envolvía a su lado, de la tranquilidad que no pudo conseguir hasta que se encontraron inmersos en una relación que ninguno vio venir.

Y el hecho de pensar aquello en pasado le abre una brecha en el pecho, sacándolo de ese entumecimiento momentáneo que le embargó tras escuchar su último latido, el último aliento que escapó de su cuerpo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas contra el cielo manchado de nubes negras. Negándose con todas sus fuerzas a que alguien se acercara, importándole muy poco que Scott estuviese fuera de control a su alrededor. Él sólo era capaz de manejar su propio dolor, la perdida y el cómo su vida volvía a romperse frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo siquiera, sintiéndose nuevamente impotente ante un destino que se había negado a aceptar hasta ese momento.

\- Derek…Derek…

\- ¡Derek, n0 puedes continuar ignorando lo que sucede! – esa es la forma en que Stiles irrumpe en el loft dos días más tarde, dos días desde ese beso que le puso el mundo de cabeza, un beso que sucedió en medio de un arranque de ira y desesperación, de añoranza por algo que no sabía ni que extrañaba o necesitaba.

Se esfuerza lo más que puede por ignorarle, por pasar desapercibido hasta que el chico se canse y termine marchándose por su cuenta, más bien Derek se oculta, porque en algunas situaciones puede que sea un cobarde, y esto que sucede entre ellos realmente le aterra. Pero como siempre las cosas no salen como espera, porque Stiles no se cansa, no desiste y se instala en su cuarto cuando se percata de que Derek no saldrá en un tiempo cercano, así que opta por esperarle, por darle un poco de espacio pero sin permitir que siga eludiendo todo aquello.

Su salud mental impidiéndoselo.

\- Vete, no hay nada que hablar. – termina ordenando, cuando al fin se cansa de esconderse, o más bien se da cuenta que Stiles no piensa poner un pie fuera de ahí por las buenas, y tampoco es que él tenga reparos en hacerlo salir por las malas si es necesario.

\- Yo pienso diferente, muy diferente. – le encara, levantándose del lugar que ha ocupado a la orilla de su cama durante la última hora, una verdadera prueba de paciencia para él. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y lo sabes, no puedes ir besando a la gente así como así para después salir corriendo como si la vida se te fuera en ello. Especialmente cuando una de esas personas tiene un serio problema para dejar estar las cosas, sobre todo cuando alguien como tú las besa. Así que disculpa mi insistencia pero tenemos que hablar, y no en plan yo hablo tú escuchas, sino en plan conversación bilateral donde dos individuos expresan sus inquietudes, dudas y unos cuantos insultos si la situación lo amerita, y créeme, Derek Hale, yo tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte que requieren insultos de por medio, porque no es posible…

Y quizá ese ha sido el discurso más largo que Derek le ha oído decir con tan sólo una inhalación de por medio, uno que continúa y continúa, lo que no deja de sorprenderle porque Stiles ha batido records anteriormente, pero esencialmente porque muy a su pesar tiene un argumento más o menos valido, uno que le gustaría ignorar pero que sabe que no puede, porque le perseguirá hasta casi explotarle en la cara. También porque quizá de esa forma consiga entender una de las tantas razones que le llevó a besarle.

Sin contar que, desde que le vio sentarse en su cama, tiene unas ganas casi insoportables de repetir la experiencia.

\- Hablemos entonces. – menciona al final, cortando el discurso que a esas alturas estaba tornándose desesperante, sentándose en su propia cama como aquel que espera una sentencia a muerte. Sin saber que tras esa noche Stiles no volverá a salir de su vida, o su cama.

Porque las cosas en su vida jamás tienen un inicio fácil, pero al menos esta valdrá completamente la pena.

\- ¡Derek, ayúdanos! – le grita un desesperado Isaac, mientras a su espalda Jackson y Erika intentan refrenar a un Scott que está muy lejos de tranquilizarse, pero lleva más de cinco minutos sin obtener una respuesta clara más allá de un gruñido y el movimiento de los brazos del Alpha cerrarse con más fuerza entorno al cuerpo de Stiles, al que lentamente se le curan las heridas sin que nadie lo note bajo toda la sangre que derramó en su trayecto hasta ellos, en su camino al sacrificio que desencadenó todo ese caos.

Isaac nunca imaginó que la muerte de alguien pudiera provocar tal debacle, especialmente cuando no era el primer fallecimiento al que se enfrentaban tras una pelea, pero sin duda si la muerte de alguien podría provocar tal cosa esa era la de Stiles, porque muy a su manera era el más especial de todos. Y como Ava les había dicho, el más fuerte de todos ellos.

Sin más remedio se ve obligado a regresar al lado de Scott, intentando refrenarlo cuando tiene más que claro que nadie podrá, que la única persona capaz de calmarle en esas situaciones era Stiles, y le da un poco de envidia; siempre le dio envidia lo unidos que eran, la forma en que se comunicaban con tan sólo una mirada o una inflexión en la voz. La verdad es que nunca se había percatado de la influencia de Stiles en todos ellos, de su importancia en esa manada extraña hasta ese preciso instante en el que les estaba haciendo falta.

Termina evocando a su lobo, después de que Derek le gruña directamente a la cara con sus ojos plenamente rojos, obligándole a regresar a esa lucha desesperada por Scott, sin darse cuenta que el cuerpo inerte de Ava desaparece lentamente, consumido por la tierra sobre la que reposa y dejando como único rastro un vestido blanco manchado de sangre.

Las nubes ocultan el resplandor de la luna casi por completo, pero ni siquiera así merman el efecto que esta tiene sobre Scott, sobre la transformación que ha devorado casi en su totalidad cualquier pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, o quizá se deba más al dolor que la muerte de su mejor amigo lo que lo ha causado, al daño irreparable que ha sido infligido en su alma al verle morir por ellos.

Tal vez esa sea la razón que lo ha llevado a este descontrol más que la luna en sí misma, con la rabia emergiendo en cada rugido y el rojo de sus ojos más brillante por culpa de las lágrimas que cubren y bañan su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre que derramó al luchar contra la bruja.

Sabe que su mente se está perdiendo, bordeando la orilla de la locura con peligrosidad, lo sabe porque ni siquiera está sorprendido de ver a Erika cerca de él, en carne y hueso… viva.

Pero no llega a sentir remordimiento cuando la arroja lejos de él, seguida de Isaac que se derrama laxo sobre una roca durante un corto momento, ni siquiera frena cuando es a Jackson a quien golpea en pleno pecho, ignorando aquellos ojos azules que le miran con algo de miedo y lastima. No frena su andar desquiciado hasta que un aullido lo frena en seco, un alarido de dolor que están inmenso y crudo como el suyo, quizá un poco más grande y hondo.

Scott únicamente se detiene cuando es Derek el que llora, el que gruñe su dolor siendo más animal que humano, más humano que animal al mismo tiempo, devolviéndole un poco de cordura hasta que sus pasos se acercan lentos hasta él, hasta ellos más bien, derrumbándose a un costado de ambos prácticamente derrotado, devastado por una perdida que jamás debió suceder.

Su mano lentamente tomando la de Stiles, con el lobo cediendo hasta el punto en el que simplemente llora sin consuelo al lado de Derek, como el mejor amigo que aprendió a ser y el hermano que siempre fue.

\- Él no debía morir. – alcanza a susurrar cuando el llanto a remitido lo suficiente como para dejarle hablar sin que la voz se le quiebre. – No por nosotros…

E inevitablemente vuelve a romperse.

\- …nosotros...juntos, aún no lo creo y eso que lo estoy viviendo. – las palabras resbalan de sus labios sin quererlo, destinadas más bien a ser un simple pensamiento y no una frase mientras descansa a un costado de Derek, con su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho desnudo. – ¿Es siquiera real, tú y yo? ¿Tú conmigo? – pregunta, genuinamente sorprendido e incrédulo al final, porque en verdad no puede creerlo. Derek y él, juntos, en verdad tiene que estar soñando o teniendo una alucinación demasiado vivida, ¿y sí está muerto y esto simplemente es su cielo personal?

Porque tampoco es que se queje, pero no quiere estar muerto, no tan joven y siendo virgen todavía, eso no debería ser…

\- No es un sueño, Stiles, y tampoco estás muerto. – le corta Derek, porque lo que se suponía debían ser simples y privados pensamientos terminaron siendo frases dichas en voz alta, otra vez.

\- Oh Dios, te estás arrepintiendo, ¿no es así? – suena asustado cuando lo dice, levantándose desde su posición sobre Derek para mirarle con miedo, vergüenza mejor dicho, herido, porque el tono que Derek ha empleado para decir aquello no ha sido especialmente dulce o mínimamente suave, y no le ha dejado mucho margen para sacar otras conclusiones más allá de la que acaba expresando. – Joder, lo sabía, no era…

No puede continuar con su disertación porque Derek se lo impide, reclamando su boca en un beso que es todo lo dulce que sus palabras no fueron, barriendo por completo con sus inseguridades, asegurándole que es real, que están juntos y que posiblemente nada va a separarles, al menos de su parte.

\- Nosotros. – sentencia Derek, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, confirmándole que es real y que, posiblemente, si estén a las puertas del cielo.

Pasa un tiempo en el que nadie menciona nada, y ni siquiera la aparente resurrección de Erika parece tener impacto alguno por el momento, especialmente porque Derek parece sumido en un estado casi catatónico, en el que se mantiene inmóvil hasta que alguien se le acerca, intentando llegar a Stiles y consiguiendo a cambio un actitud sumamente agresiva, de la que únicamente Scott parece ser excluido.

Ninguno de los betas sabe qué hacer, y no pueden contar con la ayuda de Chris o Allison debido a la inconsciencia resultante de su pérdida de sangre, del cansancio de luchar contra una prisión que prácticamente les drenó la vida.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Jackson, con los ojos fijos en Scott y sus ropas manchadas y rasgadas por doquier, con la debilidad colándose por cada poro de su cuerpo y la sensación de sentirse más débil que nunca, como si algo le hiciera falta en su interior.

\- No lo sé. – es la respuesta de Isaac, y se ve tan perdido a como se escucha, porque ha visto como su manada se derrumba delante de sus ojos, comprendiendo las palabras de Derek cuando les contó que una manada no era nada sin su Omega.

\- Sobrevivir. – intervine Erika, con la vista empañada en lagrimas fija en los Alphas alrededor de Stiles, tragando con dificultad el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta por haber sido incapaz de ayudarle cuando más lo necesitaba, teniendo un conflicto consigo misma porque no debió permitirse aceptar el sacrificio de Stiles para volver, sin importar si era para protegerle porque el precio ha sido demasiado alto, y al final no ha servido de nada.

No es hasta ese momento, cuando su voz llega a los oídos de los betas que parecen reaccionar ante su presencia, ante el hecho de que antes estaba muerta y ahora ya no lo está. A que huele igual que siempre y al mismo tiempo diferente, pero siendo ella, la misma Erika que murió a manos de los Alphas, luchando por sobrevivir y sin rendirse en ningún momento, recordando la fuerza de la luna en su piel, anhelando el momento en que descubriría lo que sería ser bañada por la oscuridad de un eclipse. Deseando ser más fuerte para alcanzar su libertad.

\- ¿Cómo es…? – pregunta Isaac, sin poder terminar la frase porque la garganta se le cierra al verla contra la luz de la luna y el viento azotándola ligeramente, tan sobrenatural que no parece terrenal siquiera.

\- Stiles. – sentencia como toda respuesta, sin mirarle, un poco tensa y con los puños cerrados, reprochándose por haber aceptado el sacrificio de Stiles en su beneficio, permitiéndose ser llamada por su desesperación, odiándose un poco por dejar que Boyd la impulsara a vivir en su lugar. – Él me trajo de vuelta.

\- ¿En…entregó su vida por la tuya? – masculla Jackson, desconcertado, asustado por un lado, por la magnitud de todo aquello.

\- No…la bruja le mató, lo que Stiles sacrificó por ustedes fue su lazo, lo que lo hacía un Omega, la fuerza de esta manada, eso fue lo que me trajo en lugar de la cosa que Ava quería invocar, Stiles de forma inconsciente me invocó y me devolvió a la vida. Podría decirse que fue una labor conjunta.

\- ¿Conjunta?

\- El portal, el ojo como lo llamaba la bruja, ella lo abrió y Stiles lo ocupó.

\- Y entonces la mataste. – asevera Isaac.

\- No está muerta, una bruja como Ava no muere tan fácilmente, es sumamente…

\- No importa lo poderosa que sea, va a morir. – irrumpe de pronto la voz sombría de Derek, cortando a Erika de golpe y dejando a todos paralizados de miedo, sintiendo el odio manar de su cuerpo en ondas tan pesadas que son como un golpe físico contra sus cuerpos, sus ojos rojos oscurecidos antinaturalmente, como si en lugar de ser dos rubíes fuesen más bien dos orbes de sangre burbujeante y ardiente.

Simple maldad y odio puro.

Una faceta del Alpha que parece verse reflejada en Scott, que también les mira con esa expresión casi siniestra que no tiene nada que envidiarle al Alpha mayor, porque a ambos les han arrebatado algo demasiado importante, un trozo de sus almas que es insustituible, llenándolos de un dolor que sólo se verá mermado con la muerte de aquel que les ha hecho tanto daño, aunque dicho consuelo no les vaya a durar demasiado.

\- Morirá. – sentencia Scott, en un tono bajo similar al de Derek, sosteniendo la mano de Stiles mientras se levanta para encararles.

Ninguno es capaz de discutir o intentar hacerles entrar en razón porque saben es imposible, que el instinto de venganza ahora está arraigado en ellos, en lo profundo de sus almas, y que nada podrá detenerles en su camino para conseguirla.

De cierta forma saben que esa noche no sólo han perdido a Stiles, sino también a sus Alphas por la forma en que les observan, incluso por la forma en la que ahora se mueven.

Al menos eso parece hasta que un sonido en la oscuridad los congela a todos, cortando cada respiración en ellos y deteniendo sus latidos casi al mismo instante antes de que estos se desboquen por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Porque en medio de la oscuridad, frente a ellos, en el interior del pecho de Stiles, se puede percibir el latido de un corazón. Su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el capítulo más largo de todo el fic.

****   


**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

'Tap Tap Tap Tap'

Es el sonido constante de los tacones de Lydia contra el piso de linóleo, yendo de aquí a allá, ansiosa y preocupada, al borde de un ataque de nervios en espera de que las puertas del elevador vuelvan a abrirse, que la luz de la alarma se encienda una vez más anunciando la llegada del resto para acabar con ese mal presentimiento que se instaló en su pecho tras ver salir a Stiles por esas mismas puertas, prácticamente huyendo de su vigilancia. Desesperado por llegar a un lugar que desconocía pero que podía imaginar claramente; su estúpido sentido de sacrificio, de mártir podría decir, guiándolo a intentar salvar a unos amigos que no necesitaban ser salvados la mayoría del tiempo.

Una de las tantas cosas que todavía no consigue entender de todo eso que conforma a Stiles y de lo que está hecho, una mezcla extraña entre héroe e idiota consumado, ese arraigado sentido del auto-sacrificio, la entrega tan absoluta y la fe ciega que parece depositar en todos las personas a su alrededor a las que quiere. Incluida ella.

Una confianza que siente no merecer del todo.

Una parte de su cerebro, la más lógica y calculadora, considera que se debe a que ella no es tan 'cálida' como él, su forma de ser basándose más en el hecho de la conveniencia y la supervivencia por encima de la empatía y solidaridad. Siempre ha sabido que es fría y calculadora, un poco frívola y bastante desconfiada, pero eso no significa que llegado el momento no estuviera dispuesta a salvarles, porque después de tanto tiempo con ellos a aprendido a quererles y tenerles confianza, pero simplemente no es tan impulsiva, ni rematadamente suicida.

La auto preservación rigiendo su vida como una regla de oro, y quizá se deba a eso que no entiende a Stiles, a lo diametralmente opuestos que son y la forma tan diferente de ver la vida que poseen.

Además de que siempre ha pensado que Stilinski es un tipo de ser humano completamente diferente del resto, único en un sentido bizarro y al mismo tiempo tan convencional que si no le miras con la suficiente atención terminas obviándole, ignorando sus esfuerzos por dejar una huella en el mundo. Eso es lo que ella hizo por un largo tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Stiles existía y que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, aunque no estuviera en lo absoluto dispuesta a dar nada por él.

Hasta que un día decidió que Stiles valía la pena su esfuerzo y su entrega.

Tal vez esa es una de las razones por las que siempre permanece alrededor de la manada, para vigilarle y mantenerle con vida, porque Stiles parece no tener un interés muy elevado por dicha labor y al final alguien tiene que hacerlo por él cuando se está dedicando en cuerpo y alma en mantener a todos los demás con los corazones en su sitio y palpitando. Y una vez que lo piensa, o lo redescubre, se da cuenta de la razón por la que esta tan nerviosa y exaltada, es porque debió ir con él, porque debió seguirle para asegurarse que su corazón también continuara latiendo y no sólo el de los demás.

Por esa razón el 'Tap Tap Tap Tap' de sus tacones va en staccato con forme continua caminando, mientras lanza miradas ansiosas por el sucio ventanal buscando la más mínima señal de que están de regreso; una luz al final de la calle, el rechinido de unos neumáticos sobre el pavimento, lo que sea que le permita volver a respirar con tranquilidad y dejar de sentir esa extraña opresión en el pecho que le deja un regusto amargo en la punta de la lengua, metálico y salado, como el sabor de la sangre fresca derramada.

Al final no es el sonido del elevador o la luz roja de la alarma, ni siquiera es un rechinido de neumáticos sobre el pavimento lo que le indica que han vuelto, es más bien el silencio tras el sonido deslizante de las puertas metálicas del ascensor, un silencio sepulcral que le pone los vellos de punta, ahogando un grito cuando sus ojos pasan del cuerpo desfallecido y sucio de Stiles a una Erika que camina directo hacía ella, con la ropa oscura de la última vez y los rastros de una batalla en su rostro, en su forma de caminar.

Literalmente deja de respirar al verla, al sentirla pasar a su lado y dejarla atrás para recargarse, más bien desmoronarse sobre el sofá a su espalda, mientras que el resto escolta a Derek hasta el sitio donde un Stiles inconsciente reposara hasta que recobre el reconocimiento. Atentos sin que ella lo note a cada latido que emana de su pecho, asustados de que en algún momento vuelva a detenerse y esta vez no vuelva a reiniciarse.

Pasa un tiempo en el que no consigue moverse, asustada por la visión de Erika pero comenzando a molestarse cuando nadie se digna a explicarle lo sucedido, girando lo suficiente para mirar a la chica supuestamente muerta que reposa con los ojos cerrados. Una Erika que se queda inmóvil sobre el mueble aquel antes de proferir un leve gruñido cuando siente su mirada en ella, demasiado insistente como para que pueda ignorarla. Por lo que termina encarándola, abriendo los ojos tan repentinamente que la pelirroja termina dando un pequeño salto en su sitio, negándose a admitir que es temor lo que le recorre las venas en ese preciso momento, pese a que lo sea.

\- Bu. – Erika gesticula teatralmente, abriendo una de sus palmas a un lado de su rostro para enfatizar, consiguiendo el objetivo deseado en Lydia pero no por su actuación, sino por la sangre seca que mancha su piel clara.

Porque la mano que extiende hacia Lydia es la misma que usó para arrancarle la garganta a Ava. Lydia abre enormes sus ojos verdes, fijos en la sangre y los propios ojos de la chica que ya no debiera estar frente a ella. Su mente girando a mil revoluciones por minuto al suponer que aquello que afectaba a Stiles ahora también le afecta a ella, pero en su caso siendo más una repetición siniestra de los juegos mentales que Peter empleó para manipularle en el pasado. Ver gente muerta no es nuevo para ella, pero no es algo a lo que vaya a acostumbrarse nunca.

\- No soy una aparición, Lydia, soy yo, de verdad, estoy viva. – aclara sin preámbulos, con ese tono que raya en lo grosero que tanto le caracterizaba, que le caracteriza más bien, ocultando perfectamente el hecho de que ella tampoco termina de creérselo y que, en cierta forma, comparte la abrumadora confusión de Lydia, añadiéndole unas cuantas dudas, principalmente si aquello durara o sólo es un efecto temporal de lo que sea que haya pasado en el bosque.

\- ¿Cómo…? – pregunta Lydia, no tan segura de poder decir algo más allá de aquello por el momento.

Erika se abstiene de girar los ojos porque esa pregunta comienza a ser algo repetitiva, pese haberla escuchado sólo una vez en labios de Isaac en lo que va de la noche.

\- No lo sé. – miente, sintiéndose incapaz de explicar lo sucedido, de recordar la angustia de Stiles, su voz desesperada clamando por algo, a ella misma intentando no responder a su suplica sabiendo el costo que conllevaría tal cosa. – Un momento estaba del otro lado y al siguiente estaba aquí otra vez, rebanando gargantas para sobrevivir.

Hay un instante muy leve en el que Lydia no consigue encajar las palabras de Erika con la situación actual, pero es tan ínfimo que la rubia no logra captarlo y tan sólo recibe las conclusiones de la pelirroja en frases a medias, mientras su mirada se dirige inmediatamente al piso superior, al sitio donde se supone Stiles ahora reposa.

\- Stiles…lo hizo él.

\- ¿Quién más si no? – dice sin pensar, perdida todavía en sus confusiones y el momento tan oscuro que vivieron mientras el corazón de Stiles no emitía latido alguno. Recordando vívidamente ese rojo siniestro en los ojos de Derek y Scott al momento de clamar por su venganza. – Te lo explicare luego…o ellos lo harán, no lo sé, sólo dame tiempo de asimilar todo esto, ahora... – añade al final, cuando siente la mirada escrutadora de Lydia sobre su cuerpo. –…ahora no es un buen momento.

Lydia no es de las personas que dejan pasar las cosas cuando las situaciones son tan delicadas o extrañas, pero en ese momento decide que aplazar la explicación no hará daño, en especial cuando ve a Jackson e Isaac bajar del segundo piso seguidos por un Scott que parece estar a punto de desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – inmediatamente pregunta, olvidando por completo aquella resolución de aplazar un poco las cosas porque necesita respuestas y las necesita ya si es que va a hacer algo por ayudar, y la mirada de Jackson sobre su persona sólo le deja claro que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas una vez consiga lo que quiere.

Porque las cosas en su vida jamás volverán a ser tan sencillas, a cómo eran antes de la llegada de los hombres lobos a Beacon Hills.

\- Stiles murió… - suelta Scott sin más, tambaleando al mundo por completo delante de sus ojos.

Es uno de esos instantes en los que el mundo no existe para él más allá de Stiles, de su respiración y el latido, el precioso latido de su corazón en su pecho, de su cuerpo descansando sobre su cama y su piel clara apenas maltratada pero algo sucia. Ha conseguido abstraerse del mundo pero por primera vez no siente paz en lo absoluto, sino un profundo miedo, una aprensión en el pecho que no desaparece ni siquiera cuando le toca, rozando la piel de su rostro con una tímida caricia de su mano, recreándose en su calor y no en el frío espantoso de la muerte que sintió contra su cuerpo unas cuantas horas antes.

Hay algo horrible en ese momento que parece suspendido en el tiempo, algo que no consigue entender, algo que le mantiene en una tensión constante pese a saber que todo ha terminado, o esta lo más cercano a terminar, que por el momento el peligro a pasado, que Ava está lejos de hacerles daño. Que ya no hay daño más grande que pueda infligirles después de esto.

Visto desde fuera su rostro tiene una expresión desangelada, doliente, con los ojos tristes y brillantes fijos en Stiles mientras sus manos no dejan de tocarle, de asegurarse que está vivo, de mantenerle vivo si es necesario, pero con el temor de no verle despertar nunca más presente en cada respiración y parpadeo. En cada suave toque de su piel.

\- Por favor…abre los ojos. – susurra agónico, suplicándole al oído mientras deja caer la cabeza a un costado de la suya, ahogando el llanto contra la almohada que ahora más que nunca huele a Stiles. – Por favor… - implora nuevamente, elevando el rostro para mirarle, para asegurarse de que sigue ahí pese a que no le ha soltado ni un momento, porque necesita comprobar que sigue con él de todas las formas posibles, porque ya nada le es suficiente para asegurarse de que Stiles continua presente en su vida cuando ha vivido en carne viva lo que es perderle de una forma definitiva.

Bajo el sonido de su voz Stiles parece reaccionar, moviéndose en medio de su inconsciencia, buscándole, robándole el aliento cuando su rostro se desliza más cerca del suyo, cuando su mano se cierra entorno a la más grande que descansa sobre su abdomen, pero sin despertar, sin abrir aquellos ojos que Derek desea volver a ver con todas las fuerzas que hay en su cuerpo.

Ahoga un sollozo apenas, intentando mantenerse entero, aferrándose a la esperanza de que el despertar se acerca, de que pronto volverán a estar juntos como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido jamás, porque está empeñado en que así sea. En que Ava sea sólo un mal recuerdo en la memoria colectiva de la manada.

Le observa en silencio durante un tiempo, como antes, como siempre ha hecho pero que de un tiempo para acá es diferente, más suave, mientras intenta sonreír al rostro durmiente a escasos centímetros de distancia del suyo.

\- Muchas veces desee que no despertaras enseguida, ¿sabes?, que continuaras durmiendo tan sólo para poder contemplarte como ahora, para poder admirarte con toda la calma del mundo sin sentirme una especie de acosador o un enfermo, para no sentirme extraño, aunque nunca me hayas considerado de esa forma. Había días en los que deseaba poder contemplarte dormir más que otra cosa en el mundo porque sabía que eras mío, que nadie podía negarme ese derecho, que nadie podía decirme nada o hacer algo en contra de ello. Y ahora mismo cambiaría todo eso por verte abrir los ojos, porque me sonrías y me digas que soy raro y espeluznante pero que aún así me amas, que no cambiarías nada de mí aunque pudieras. No sabes lo que daría porque en este mismo momento despertaras y me dijeras que todo está bien, que no volverás a ponerte en peligro, que no volverás a intentar salvarnos aunque ambos sepamos que es mentira, una que voy a fingiré creer porque nada es más importante que tú y yo en estos momentos…así que…por favor… por favor abre los ojos, Stiles…no me dejes solo.

La voz vuelve a quebrársele en ese momento, con la sonrisa muriendo en sus labios e importándole muy poco si alguien le ha escuchado porque lo único que necesita en ese momento es que Stiles despierte, que la persona más importante de su vida le devuelva la mirada y le diga que es un tonto, un sentimental con un exterior de acero que se quiebra con el más mínimo golpe; y sorprendentemente, entre el llanto, la agonía y la esperanza, Stiles abre los ojos. De golpe, como impulsado por una corriente eléctrica o algo similar, sentándose de en la cama, la de ambos ahora, moviendo el cuello de forma frenética mientras observa su entorno, confundido, buscando algo en aquel sitio que no es Derek.

A quien apenas contempla, quien no puede moverse de la impresión de verle moverse, más vivo de lo que ha estado en bastante tiempo.

Cuando Stiles se percata de la forma en que se aferra a la mano de Derek la suelta como si quemara, observándole con sus ojos cafés inundados de confusión y un poco de miedo, con las mejillas rojas por su atrevimiento, pero incapaz de decir nada porque en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre con un golpe seco y ante ellos aparece el resto, Scott y los demás. Erika.

Al reparar en ella los ojos de Stiles se abren aun más, su respiración se acelera al tiempo que salta de la cama sin importarle en lo más mínimo la mirada dolida que Derek le dedica, más bien ignorándola por completo, yendo directamente hacía la rubia, pasando del resto, empujándolos incluso hasta que la tiene enfrente, atrapada en un abrazo que debió pertenecer a Derek.

Un abrazo que no es otra cosa que un aviso, una señal de que todo ha cambiado, que el sacrificio al final si ha cobrado su precio pese a dejar viva a su ofrenda.

Hay un momento tenso después de que las puertas del Loft se cierran, con Stiles tras ellas acompañado de su padre y una chaqueta de cuero unas tallas más grande sobre sus hombros. Un momento que vibra con vida propia en los sentidos de todos y cada uno de los presentes, un instante de confusión, temores y explicaciones pendientes, de corazones que se resquebrajan y cuerpos que tiemblan.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – suelta en voz baja el Alpha, dándole la espalda a todos pero dirigiéndose claramente a una única persona. - ¿Por qué…él?

\- Murió…

\- ¡Ya sé que murió, Erika, es algo que no voy a olvidar en lo que me queda de vida! – le corta sin miramientos, girándose hasta ella en un movimiento que ni siquiera piensa, tomándola de los hombros con los ojos brillantes, tanto por el rojo de su status como por las lágrimas que apenas y puede contener. – Pero, ¿por qué no…?

\- ¿Por qué ya no te ama? – a completa ella, sin quejarse del daño que las manos de Derek le hacen. – Porque lo sacrificó todo por salvarles la vida, por mantenerte vivo. – sentencia sin mirarle, avergonzada por alguna razón que ellos desconocen aún. – Ava consumió los sentimientos de Stiles por ustedes, los extrajo y los ofreció a la bestia que intentaba invocar. Una bestia que Stiles evitó que pudiera salir de ahí…

\- …y en su lugar saliste tú. – añade Jackson, lejos de ellos, sentado junto a Scott en el sofá porque a él tampoco le ha reconocido como su mejor amigo, más bien como a un simple extraño.

\- Sí. – confiesa con la mirada baja. - Al final el mismo Stiles hizo algo, no sé que pudo haber sido, pero el sacrificio se redirigió hacia Boyd y yo, dándonos la oportunidad de regresar al mundo como respuesta a la suplica de Stiles por ayudarles. Al final Boyd me empujó a volver sellando el ritual.

\- Destruyendo nuestro lazo de manada. – afirma Isaac.

\- Destruyendo lo que sentía por todos, ¿verdad? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? – inquiere Scott desde el sofá, librándose del agarre de Jackson para dirigirse hacia Erika, que permanece atrapada por las manos de Derek en sus hombros.

\- Ese fue el precio…por eso la bruja buscaba a un Omega para su ritual, la manada no le servía de nada para lo que quería hacer más allá de ser una simple carnada. Stiles era el objetivo, un Omega.

\- La fuerza de la manada… - dice Derek por fin, liberándola.

\- Una fuerza, un lazo inmensamente fuerte porque estaba alimentado por el amor hacía ti y a Scott, por todos en realidad, pero era específicamente por ustedes dos que era tan fuerte. Un cofre de oro cuando sólo planeaba encontrar una moneda. Y al arrebatárselo se llevó todo consigo, su amor por ti, su amistad con Scott, el cariño y la preocupación por la manada entera.

\- ¿Por qué a ti no? ¿Por qué continúa reconociéndote, sintiendo algo por ti? – le increpa Derek, con la expresión neutra.

\- Porque al morir deje de ser parte de la manada…porque ya no soy una mujer lobo.

\- Eso no es cierto, te vimos cuando saliste de esa cosa, estabas transformada. – menciona Isaac, contrariado.

\- Y esa es la parte de mi que se quedó muerta, no podía volver a como era antes de morir. No sé porque, pero así es como sucedió.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Es inútil, Isaac, a partir de ahí sé tanto como ustedes así que haz…

\- Váyanse. – les interrumpe Derek, su tono no ha sonado amenazante o molesto, pero les basta con la sola expresión de su rostro para acatar casi de inmediato, cuando la impresión les ha dejado el cuerpo, y comenzar a dirigirse a la salida, dejándole solo.

No sin que Erika reciba una escueta orden de su parte cuando las puertas metálicas del elevador se cierran por última vez esa noche.

Cuando al fin todos se marchan Derek por fin puede dejar de fingir, permitirse retirarse la máscara del rostro y dejarse llevar por todos los sucesos de ese día, del enfrentamiento fallido con Ava, la muerte de Stiles…su rechazo. Porque no sabe cual le ha dolido más, si no verle respirar o el hecho de que no sienta nada por él, que rehúya su contacto y que incluso le tenga un poco de miedo.

Un dolor que muta en ira cuando, al ver por el ventanal, se da cuenta que Stiles está esperando a Erika para marcharse juntos, para llevarle seguramente a lo que es su casa porque la rubia no tiene un lugar a donde ir por el momento, cuando todos en su familia la creen muerta. Una ira que le lleva a arrasar con todo lo que tiene en frente cuando les ve subirse a la patrulla del sheriff, juntos; y quizá no deba sentir celos porque se trata de Erika, pero es inevitable para él no sentirse de esa manera, reaccionando de la única forma que conoce porque días antes se habían prometido no alejarse el uno del otro, no dejar de quererse.

Y el hecho de que Stiles haya sacrificado todo lo que tenían por salvarles no hace que duela menos, o siquiera entendible para su mente. Porque en su fuero interno preferiría haber muerto a no tenerle, a verle alejarse de él como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia en su vida.

Pero fieramente convencido de que no va dejarle ir así como así, que luchara por él, contra el destino que le ha tocado afrontar desde que su familia pereció.

Enteramente confiado en que hará que Stiles vuelva a amarle, que le ayudará a reaprender todo lo que entregó por ellos, a ser el mismo de siempre. Su Stiles.

Algo que lamentablemente no sucede en el las siguiente semanas pese a sus esfuerzos.

Cuando Derek le toca siente frío, pero no un frío normal, es más bien como la sensación que deja la falta de algo, la ausencia una cosa realmente importante que antes marcó su existencia y que ahora simplemente no recuerda y obviamente no siente, una sensación que se traduce en frío en su tacto, en un vació espeluznante cada vez que se miran o se hablan.

En la horrible certeza de que está incompleto y, que pese a ello, le da igual.

Han pasado poco más de tres semanas desde lo de Ava, la bruja que intentó matarles a todos y a la cual se enfrentó para salvarles, la mujer que le robó sus sentimientos por toda la manada. La mujer que desencadenó que haya días en que se sienta miserable por no poder corresponder al afecto de Scott cada vez que este le abraza, o simplemente no pueda reír con Isaac cuando este hace alguna broma o no se preocupe cuando Jackson tiende a ser más inseguro de lo normal. Sintiéndose morir cuando su rechazo por Derek se haga más evidente con el paso del tiempo, observando como el hombre se cae a pedazos delante de sus ojos cuando ninguno de sus esfuerzos por recuperarle parece tener éxito.

Sintiéndose a salvo únicamente cuando habla con Erika, que temporalmente vive en su casa por todo lo extraño de su situación de persona recientemente revivida, riendo con ella cuando estudiar se hace muy tedioso e inevitablemente terminan jugando, bromeando o simplemente conversando despatarrados en su cama o el sofá de la sala.

Hay días en que se olvida de todos ellos y se centra únicamente en ella, como si fuese el comienzo y final de su mundo.

Lo que sabe no es así, pero no puede evitar pensar.

Y no es que este enamorándose de ella, o eso cree, porque supone que el amor se siente diferente, más intenso de lo que ella le provoca, pero Erika le evoca una sensación de ese tipo, de una seguridad intensa sin la cual se siente perdido, y un afecto que le nace desde el fondo del alma, o un lugar bastante cercano. Probablemente no sea amor, pero quizá sea la antesala que lleva a ese sentimiento, y aunque no quiera admitirlo le asusta, porque no sabe si también terminara olvidando lo que siente por ella por culpa de lo que Ava le haya hecho. Aterrado de que el efecto de su magia afectara a toda persona a la que ame, borrando todo lazo que tenga con ellos por más fuerte que sea.

Un argumento que pierde toda validez cuando tiene a su padre cerca, cuando le abraza y puede sentir su cariño y el amor que este le profesa y él puede devolver sin dificultad alguna. Porque ese amor sigue ahí en su pecho, constante y, lo que a final de cuentas parece ser, eterno.

\- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Erika parece sacarle de sus pensamientos cuando entra en su habitación, vestida únicamente con una camisa vieja de su padre y unos pantalones de pijama un tanto grandes que le cuelgan de las caderas y que tiene que subirse de vez en cuando, con un bote de helado en las manos y la boca jugueteando con la cuchara.

\- En Derek… - responde sin emoción alguna, haciéndole espacio en su cama e ignorando la mirada esperanzada de la chica cuando le escucha, porque se ha dado cuenta que es más fácil lidiar con todo lo que le sucede si no hace caso al interés de todo el mundo por juntarlos de nuevo. -…en lo que sucedió con Ava, en Scott, Isaac, Jackson… - pausa, mirándola fugazmente antes de continuar. -…en que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

El silencio que sigue no es tenso pero sin incomodo, como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

\- No puedes enamorarte de mí, te lo prohíbo. – sentencia, repentinamente molesta, dejando a un lado el bote de helado, sentándose muy derecha y con los ojos fijos en Stiles, intimidándole por la forma en la que se dirige a él, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera la mayor idiotez de la historia, y la verdad puede que lo sea considerando todo lo que ha salido de su boca en el pasado. – Tú ya amas a alguien, a Derek, lo amas como jamás volverás a amar a nadie porque él es el único, el indicado para ti, y no voy a permitir que una maldita bruja cambie eso. Porque no he vuelto a la vida sólo para ver como todo lo que conocí se cae a pedazos. Porque sin importar lo que cueste vas a volver a enamorarte de él, a creer en la manada, no importa si tengo que romperte el corazón una y mil veces. Así que olvida esa estúpida idea de que te estás enamorando de mí si no quieres que golpee tu cabeza contra la pared, repetidamente.

\- Pero es que…no siento nada por él. – dice en voz baja, encogido y sorprendido por la vehemencia impresa en cada palabra que ha salido de la boca de Erika, inseguro de si algún día podrá volver a ser como antes, a como lo que ella dice. – Y si nunca más…

\- No lo digas, no te atrevas Stiles. – le corta, inmovilizándole al sentarse sobre su abdomen. – Puede que ahora creas no sentir nada por él, pero lo sentiste y estoy segura de que volverás a hacerlo. Porque sea lo que haya hecho esa mujer no puede ser irreversible, me niego a creer en ello. Especialmente cuando pudiste vencer a la muerte para traerme, y si pudiste hacer eso puedes volver a amarle.

\- Yo no vencí a la muerte. – es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Stiles en ese momento, azorado por la cercanía de Erika y sus palabras, sorprendido por lo empeñada que está en que vuelva con Derek.

\- Lo hiciste al entregar todo tú amor por ellos. – bufa, retirándose de encima de él para ocupar su lugar anterior, el bote de helado volviendo a sus manos. – Nunca has escuchado esa cursi frase de _"El amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas"_ pues es verdad, por muy cursi y estúpido que parezca.

\- Entonces, ¿tú crees que…yo y Derek?

\- No, Stiles, no creo, lo sé.

\- Ok. ¿Y cómo planeas hacer que eso suceda? Porque desde mi punto de vista se ve bastante imposible, porque que yo supiera Derek y yo no éramos una de esas parejas de novela juvenil de vampiros donde los lobos se emparejan de por vida o algo así, o siquiera una pareja destinada. Lo cual creo que facilitaría un poco las cosas, sin contar el hecho de que tampoco siento nada por el que se supone es mi mejor amigo en el mundo y al que ahora apenas y puedo devolverle el saludo.

\- Una cosa a la vez, Stiles, no soy el maldito "Mago de Oz" para solucionar todos tus problemas de una sola vez.

\- Bueno, técnicamente el Mago de Oz no era un mago de verdad así que lo que dices carece de sentido y…está bien, me callo. – dice al final, cuando la mirada de Erika se vuelve asesina sobre él, una cualidad que no menguó pese a que ya no se le volvían amarillo lobo.

\- Sólo dame tiempo, encontrare una forma. Todos los haremos. – añade, llevando una cucharada de helado hasta su boca.

\- Bien. – acepta Stiles sin saber muy bien porque, quizá porque en parte no quiere que nadie sufra por su culpa, tal vez porque una parte de él ya no quiere sentir el frío que Derek le causa y sí su calor. - ¿Quieres ir a la tienda de comics cuando termines con eso? – pregunta más tarde, dejando el tema para después, por ahora sólo queriendo disfrutar de su sábado. – Podemos ponerte una gorra para que nadie te reconozca.

El gruñido que Erika le da es lo que toma como respuesta, un "sí" que queda implícito en la sonrisa que se insinúa en sus labios tras insinuarle que parecerá un superhéroe ocultando su identidad del resto del mundo.

\- Te das cuenta que ahora si eres como "Catwoman" con eso de que tienes más de una vida.

\- ¿Y tú de qué sigues siendo igual de raro que siempre? – replica Erika, lanzado el bote de helado hacia el regazo de Stiles.

\- Algún súper-poder tenía que tener, ¿no? – masculla, mientras se lleva una irrisoriamente grande bola de helado a la boca, que dos segundos más tarde le congela el cerebro, provocando que Stiles manotee al aire como un desesperado.

Erika simplemente rueda los ojos mientras sonríe, alegre de que al menos algo no hubiese cambiado tras su regreso.

\- Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, a estas alturas ya debíamos tener una solución o al menos algo que nos encaminara a ella. – menciona un Scott rebosado por la impotencia bajo la atenta mirada de Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Lydia y Erika.

\- Sería más sencillo si Stiles nos echara una mano. – se le escapa decir a Isaac, observando con detenimiento el almuerzo que ha terminado en el suelo por culpa de Scott. – De todos era al que se le daba mejor esto de investigar.

\- Si, pero ahora no podemos contar con él porque no tolera tenernos cerca. – añade Jackson con un tono bastante amargo.

\- Disculpa, pero es a ustedes a los que no tolera. – le recuerda Lydia, alisando una arruga inexistente en su vestido. – Nosotras podemos estar cerca de  él sin ningún problema, hasta podría decirse que el problema que tiene es sólo con los hombres. – su sonrisa de labios rojos haciéndose presente al ver cómo reacciona Jackson ante su comentario, porque hacerle la vida imposible a su ex–novio es un placer del que se vale para no pensar en lo obviamente mal que esta todo entre ellos o en la manada a la que, gracias al cielo, no pertenece.

Haciendo un poco más evidente el detalle de cómo Derek y Scott apenas y se dirigen la palabra sin que haya una discusión de por medio, ya que Scott no se cansa de culpar a Derek por lo sucedido y viceversa, entrando en una guerra sin cuartel de la que ninguno parece cansarse, o tener un ganador definitivo. Porque por mucho que lo quieran ocultar tanto Jackson e Isaac han tomado bando por alguno de los Alphas, lo que empeora la situación.

\- Igual podemos pedírselo, no creo que diga que no. Al final sólo sería investigar y la información la puede pasarla con cualquiera de nosotras. – opina Allison, intentando no fijarse en lo miserables que se ven todos, especialmente Scott, que parece querer correr a un rincón oscuro y dejarse morir cada vez que Stiles pasa cerca de ellos.

\- Está investigando. – salta repentinamente Erika, ganándose la atención de todo mundo. – Pero no encuentra nada relevante, y ni siquiera las consultas a los libros de Deaton le han ayudado a sacar nada en claro.

\- Mierda. – se queja Scott nuevamente, pasando sus manos por entre su cabello de manera repetida. – Si él no ha encontrado algo ¿cómo se supone que nosotros lo haremos?

\- No perdiendo las esperanzas, Scott. – le anima Allison, tomándole de la mano en un gesto que es meramente de consuelo, pero ante el que Jackson no puede evitar gruñir y a su vez colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del Alpha para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

\- Deja de ser tan idiota, Jackson. – le reprende Lydia cuando se da cuenta, porque esa estúpida posesividad le pone de mal humor, quitando el hecho de que se le hace estúpida. Scott no le va a ser infiel o algo parecido, y mucho menos con la chica que ahora prácticamente ve como su hermana.

\- Lo siento. – la que termina disculpándose es Allison, retirando su mano de encima de la de Scott, quien a su vez observa a Jackson con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- No, yo lo siento. – se disculpa Jackson un momento más tarde, con la voz un poco más baja porque le cuesta hacerlo, y ligeramente avergonzado de sentirse de esa forma con Scott delante de todo el mundo.

Porque lo que tienen es nuevo para él, la intensidad con la que le necesita tras años de casi aborrecer su sola presencia; a veces piensa que es por la cuestión Alpha-Beta, pero la descarta cada vez que ve los ojos castaños de Scott, porque no tiene nada que ver con el lobo y si con la atracción disfrazada de hostilidad que siempre hubo entre ellos, y la clara tensión que existió entre ellos desde que volvió de Londres, la cual admite era tensión sexual.

La que terminó explotándoles en plena cara la noche que todo sucedió, cuando Scott se hundió en sus brazos buscando un consuelo que nadie más en ese momento podía darle. Profanando su cuerpo con algo que sus dientes y abrazos.

Al final el sonido de dos manos cayendo sobre la superficie de la mesa les sobresalta, porque un Stiles con la respiración agitada se ha hecho presente prácticamente de la nada, inhalando de forma exagerada para recuperar el aliento que la obvia carrera que pegó le ha robado. Scott prácticamente implorando que le mire, que "por favor" recuerde que son los mejores amigos en el universo, Stiles no le mira como es de esperarse, pero lo que sale de sus labios provoca que la esperanza de Scott renazca como un fénix.

\- Creo…que…tengo la…la solución… - dice con un hilo de voz ahogada, irguiéndose pero sin mirar a nadie en especial. – Deaton me dio…la idea hace un…momento. – añade mientras les muestra el teléfono que lleva en su mano izquierda y que milagrosamente no murió cuando sus palmas se estamparon contra la superficie de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es? ¡Stiles, habla de una vez! – le reclama Lydia cuando el castaño no dice nada, más ocupado en únicamente mirar al frente. – ¡Con un demonio, Stiles, o hablas ahora o te sacó la verdad a punta de…!

\- ¡Lydia! – le calla, Erika, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza la dirección en la que mira Stiles. Lydia al instante se da cuenta de la razón del mutismo de Stiles.

Porque al otro lado de la verja del instituto, aparecido de la nada, se encuentra Derek, con la vista puesta en Stiles. Atento a lo que sea que este vaya a decir.

Inevitablemente Stiles termina desviando la mirada al no soportar lo que ve en Derek, un dolor crudo que es su culpa.

\- Stiles… - le pide Scott, con la voz temblorosa, ansiosa por saber descubrir ese algo que le lleve a recuperarlo.

Pero en cuanto Stiles habla sus esperanzas se convierten en cenizas por lo complicado que es hacerlas realidad.

\- Necesitamos a otra bruja.

Al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, principalmente Scott, que estaba bastante traumatizado por lo sucedido con Ava, convencido que las brujas eran malas; hasta que con paciencia Allison y Jackson le terminaron convenciendo, no sin que antes Stiles tuviera una conversación con él, la más incomoda hasta ese momento, y la más dolorosa también, porque nunca se miraron a los ojos, o más bien Stiles nunca lo hizo, a la par de que se quedó inmóvil cuando Scott le abrazo.

Lo que fue el empujón final que Scott necesito para acceder a eso que el calificaba como una absoluta locura.

Derek aceptó prácticamente de inmediato, como sólo un alma desesperada puede hacer al encontrarse con una pequeña luz de esperanza, aunque esta luz estuviese aún entre algunas sombras.

Encontrar otra bruja no es especialmente complicado, especialmente porque Chris guarda celosamente la ubicación de todas y cada una de las brujas "buenas" de la zona, por si en algún momento deciden volverse malas. El problema llega cuando es cuestión de llegar hasta ellas; ya que la más cercana vive en las montañas, alejada de todo contacto humano, y a palabras de Chris Argent:

_"Es más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que a esa mujer."_

Porque para llegar hasta su morada primero tienen que cruzar un bosque entero y escalar poco más de media montaña. E incluso si consiguieran llegar hasta la mujer, eso no les garantizaba su ayuda dado que no era precisamente la encarnación de la hospitalidad o la ayuda.

 Que sí en su momento la dejó vivir fue más que nada porque se mantenía enclaustrada en su montaña sin más contacto que el de algunos animales.

Lo cual no avivó las esperanzas de nadie, pero tampoco las mermó, por ello es que dos días más tarde salen en su busca, yendo rumbo al este. Lo que ocasionó que Stiles no pudiera aguantarse la referencia al Mago de Oz y la búsqueda de la bruja, recibiendo a cambio un golpe por parte de Erika, porque sencillamente: _"No es gracioso, Stiles"_ aunque para él si lo fuera.

La parte incomoda del viaje se hace presente cuando, en otro intento por recuperarle, Derek no se separa de lado en ningún momento. Intentando por todos los medios hablar con él, hacerle recordar que lo sentían el uno por el otro, pero consiguiendo que en su lugar Stiles se refugiara aún más en Erika. Para su total frustración.

Media noche, el sonido mecánico del reloj de pared resonando desde el piso, el vidrio roto, con piezas aquí y por allá, Derek le mira desde el rincón junto al ventanal, entre los restos de una mesa y el relleno del sofá, entre las piezas desperdigadas de su corazón. Le observa sin moverse, sorprendido de que siga funcionando, de que continúe girando, marcando el tiempo pese a lo que ha pasado, pese a lo que le ha hecho. Clavarles las garras y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Despedazarle un golpe tras otro, asesinándolo con brutalidad, porque no hay otra forma de describir  o considerar lo que ha hecho más que como un asesinato, simple y llano.

Por eso se sorprende de escucharle funcionar, de sentir la vibración de su corazón mecánico recorrer el suelo hasta llegar a él, sentir el giro lento de sus manecillas torcidas marcando las horas. Las campanadas de la media noche, anunciándole que un nuevo día ha llegado, que ha sobrevivido al día más horrible de su vida.

Observa un punto al frente, un punto en medio de la nada, mirando sin mirar, cayendo en un abismo de oscuridad y fría soledad, sintiéndose perdido y sin rumbo, roto, destruido, pero funcionando. Como el reloj que se niega a morir sobre el suelo. Y es absurdo lo identificado que se siente con un pedazo de metal y madera que el mismo destruyó, porque esa es la forma en que se siente tras lo que ha pasado. Tras Stiles, tras Ava, tras todo ese maldito día que acaba de concluir.

Tras perder lo único que ha valido la pena en su vida después del incendio, después de Laura. Después del horror tras otro en el que se convirtió su vida antes de conocerle, de tenerle entre sus brazos, de sentirse plenamente amado por alguien que no le consideraba un monstruo o le estuviera utilizando.

Se siente caer a pedazos, apenas respirando, prácticamente dejándose morir porque es demasiado, su vida es demasiado horrible como para que pueda continuar viviéndola, perdiendo todo lo que le importa una y otra vez, en un patrón que se repite y se repite sin que pueda pararlo o cambiarlo. Sin que pueda luchar por mantener algo de la felicidad y la tranquilidad que se le ha otorgado.

Sin poder luchar por retenerlo a él.

El reloj roto continua sonando, campanada tras campanada, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, el final de otro. Rememorando lo que ha perdido, lo que le han arrebatado y lo que ha ganado. Stiles, lo perdido, su vida, lo ganado.

El amor que le han arrebatado.

Cora y Peter llegan una hora más tarde, buscando explicaciones y dando consuelos que siente vacios. Cuando el nuevo día ha iniciado siente que sólo trae más miseria a su vida, menos ganas de vivir y deseos renovados de no haber conocido jamás a Stiles para no sufrir de esta manera.

Se deja caer al piso cuando el silencio se cierne a su alrededor, cuando Cora y Peter se han marchado, cuando les ha ordenado que le dejen en paz, cuando les ha gritado su dolor en plena cara y con ojos rojos anegados de lagrimas que no tiene la fuerza de ocultar, con un corazón roto latiéndole en el pecho y las manos llenas de su propia sangre, de los demonios que le han consumido durante casi toda su vida.

Lentamente su espalda resbala desde la pared hasta el suelo, sin fuerzas, como un muñeco desmadejado permite que la tensión le abandone, como si sólo fuera un cascarón vacío, únicamente pensando, porque es lo único que no puede dejar de hacer aunque sea lo que más desea.

Pensando que sería más fácil si hubiesen roto, si hubiese habido una pelea de por medio, celos, coraje, algo que justificara su separación, una ruptura donde ambos tuviesen la culpa. Donde fuese más fácil culpar al otro para superar los sentimientos que continúan desgarrándole el pecho pero a Stiles ya no. Algo a lo que aferrarse y poder superarlo, y no solamente esto que le queda. La agonía. El dolor de saber que Stiles lo dio todo por él hasta el último momento hasta quedar, literalmente, vacio, muerto entre sus brazos para después volver y repudiarle, tratarle como un extraño más.

Todo sería más fácil de esa forma.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos quedan fijos en un rectángulo de color verde entre los escombros, un libro, el libro favorito de Stiles. El que secuestro de su propia casa para llevarlo al loft, para leerlo junto con él en esas tardes tranquilas de los últimos días, un libro de reflexiones. El libro de su madre.

Se levanta desesperado, impulsado por todo lo que le queda, por esa fuerza invisible que hace que su corazón lata y el reloj continúe funcionando sobre el suelo, horrorizado consigo mismo por haber tratado aquel pedazo de cuero y papel como un trozo de basura cuando es lo más preciado que Stiles tiene en la vida, lo más preciado que tiene él ahora. El último recuerdo tangible de lo que tuvieron, la prueba de lo mucho que ese adolescente que le cambió la vida confiaba en él como para entregarle su posesión más valiosa, para compartir con su persona sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Esos que no se atrevía a compartir con nadie más, salvo su madre, incluso ahora que ya no estaba con él.

Termina nuevamente en el suelo, abrazando contra su pecho el libro verde, aferrando con fuerza ese último pedazo de su historia con Stiles, permitiéndose perderse entre las reflexiones que el castaño leía en voz alta sentado en su regazo, con su espalda pegada a su cuerpo, con él inhalando el aroma en su cuello, escuchando atentamente las reflexiones que el mismo añadía en voz alta, los recuerdos que cada una le evocaba.

Llora en silencio, con el 'tic' del reloj en sus oídos, con las palabras de Stiles flotando en su memoria, con su imagen vivida grabada a fuego en sus retinas, el sonido de su risa en los oídos. Con el tacto suave de su piel en los dedos.

El sonido del reloj retumba en el piso una vez más, campanadas mecánicas que lentamente le llevan al sueño, mientras continúa aferrado a ese pequeño trozo de Stiles, le ayudan a comprender que, como al reloj, a él le queda una misión por cumplir, por la que se mantiene funcionando pese a lo destruido que esta.

Porque todavía no está todo perdido.

A la mañana siguiente, con el libro aún en las manos, recoge el reloj del suelo, devolviéndolo a su sitio en la pared, recogiendo cada uno de sus pedazos porque, quizá en un futuro, alguien sea capaz de repararlo.

\- ¿Crees que funcionara? Otra bruja, quiero decir. – dice Cora a su lado, muy atrás del grupo que rodea a Stiles.

\- Tiene que. – es las escueta respuesta que Derek le da sin siquiera mirarla, porque sus ojos se mantienen fijos en Stiles, asustado de que si los aparta de él este desaparezca de repente. – Tiene que funcionar. – añade después, en voz un poco más baja, con todas las esperanzas que se está permitiendo tener y el semblante entristecido.

\- ¿Y si es como…como la anterior?

\- Si es así tomaras a Stiles y lo sacaras de aquí. – responde sin dudar, puesto que se ha planteado aquello de forma inevitable, todos lo han hecho, es de hecho la única cosa en la que Scott y él han estado de acuerdo en los últimos días sin una discusión de por medio, eso y la vigilancia constante que mantienen sobre Stiles, la tregua que se instala entre los dos cada vez que se encuentran en el tejado del castaño por las noches.

Derek vigilando desde su lugar a un lado de la ventana y Scott sobre esta, recostado y con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, observando al frente, al bosque que se extiende frente a ellos.

Porque sin decírselo a la cara comparten el mismo miedo a perderlo.

\- Tú, Allison e Isaac le sacaran de aquí sin importar que, Peter y Chris los estarán esperando en el linde de la carretera y el bosque para regresarlos a Beacon Hills. Es su responsabilidad mantenerlo seguro si algo sucede, ¿entendido?

Al escucharle Cora sólo atina a asentir, porque es la primera vez que siente en Derek la fuerza de un verdadero Alpha dirigida a ella y no como su sólo su hermano ordenándole algo. Rápidamente se da cuenta que su asentimiento no es suficiente porque Derek la mira de reojo por un momento, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

\- Entendido. – añade sin dudar, consciente de que no importa lo que diga o de que excusa se valga Derek no aceptara más respuesta que esa.

Derek asiente al oírla, regresando su mirada hacía Stiles, que parece tensarse cuando la siente sobre su cuerpo pero sin voltearse a verlos. Cora es muy consciente del encogimiento de Derek y el estremecimiento que le recorre el cuerpo ante el rechazo, la aversión que Stiles siente hacia su persona, comprende que es por culpa de la bruja que le robo sus sentimientos por ellos, pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacía él por lastimar a su hermano de esa forma, enfadarse por la forma en la que le trata y le hace daño.

\- No. – dice Derek de pronto, sin mirarla, sorprendiéndola por un momento porque su tono suena duro y hostil. – No es su culpa, así que no tienes porque enfadarte o guardarle rencor. – le atañe, dejándola sin habla por la facilidad con la que le ha leído, porque a veces olvida lo bien que Derek la conoce a pesar de los años que estuvieron separados.

\- Lo siento, pero es…

\- Lo sé, pero intenta no hacerlo, te estoy confiando su vida, ¿recuerdas?, no quiero tener que preocuparme porque también le quieras hacer daño, no importa la forma en que este sea. – le interrumpe, sabiendo que es inevitable no hacerlo a veces, porque lo ha vivido a lo largo de esas tres semanas, unos días más que otros.

\- Te hiere, Derek, y como tú hermana me es imposible no querer hacer algo por ayudar, por evitar que te siga lastimando. – explica cuando Derek calla, cuando aprieta los puños al ver que Stiles toma la mano de Erika para no caer por la ladera que se empina cada vez más.

\- Entonces no me lastimes más tú. – le responde con la mandíbula tensa. – Si le haces daño me lo haces a mí. – sus nudillos tornándose blancos por los celos que le recorren el cuerpo, por no ser él quien ayude a Stiles a continuar andando, con unas ganas salvajes de alejar a Erika de lo que le pertenece.

\- ¡Deja de mirarlos! – le espeta Cora, su propio temperamento haciéndose presente por la forma tan masoquista de ser de Derek. – ¡Si no quieres que yo te lastime lastimándolo a él deja de mirar! Ve haciéndote a la idea de que puedes perderlo si esto no funciona, que esta será tu vida sin él.

Cora es dura y directa cuando la ocasión lo amerita, lo que le gana la mirada de Derek sobre ella, asustada, sorprendida por la aspereza de su voz y las lagrimas que se anegan en sus ojos. Lágrimas de rabia. Su semblante se entristece al instante, dejando atrás los celos y la furia, porque sabe que es cierto, que debería prepararse para lo peor pero no puede, se niega a hacerlo porque sería como rendirse y no está dispuesto a hacerlo, no ahora, quizá nunca lo haga, tal vez algún sí, pero no hoy y por supuesto no en un futuro cercano.

Con una respiración profunda clava sus ojos en el suelo de roca, inhalando con fuerza, concentrándose únicamente en el aroma de Stiles. Cora rueda los ojos pero se da por satisfecha, por el momento.

Después de un tiempo la caminata se convierte en una ligera escalada hasta que llegan a un prado verde, y apenas ponen un pie en el Derek siente un aroma peculiar, el aroma de la bruja.

Es un olor diferente, extraño pero no desagradable, como la tierra fértil y la brisa del mar, flores silvestres y algo demasiado dulce, lo que le parece es una buena señal dado que el aroma de Ava era muerte pura, nauseabunda y estéril.

\- Esta cerca. – dice sin pensar, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Dónde? – inquiere Scott, buscando alguna señal con la mirada.

\- ¿No la huelen? – devuelve extrañado, porque el aroma es demasiado intenso.

\- Sólo huelo el bosque. – responde Isaac, Allison a su lado preparando su arco, por si acaso. Scott niega con la cabeza, mientras Jackson olfatea de forma disimulada pero sin captar nada en específico.

\- Por allá. – salta Stiles de pronto, señalando hacia el pico de la montaña que se eleva frente a ellos, a un punto en especifico, diminuto y café entre el verde de la pradera y la roca de la montaña.

\- ¿Cómo es…? – inquiere Scott sin entender, observando de Stiles a Derek en intervalos regulares, interrumpiéndose cuando los ve avanzar, al mismo tiempo y sin esperar a nadie más.

Un momento más tarde todos les siguen, dejándose guiar por las dos únicas personas que parecen saber a dónde ir, cuando ellos ni siquiera están seguros de dar el siguiente paso en ninguna dirección.

Quizá les estén llevando a una muerte segura, tal vez a la solución de sus problemas.

O a ninguna de las dos.

No paran de caminar en lo que parecen horas, el sol que estaba en lo alto cuando iniciaron su caminata ahora se encontraba cerca del horizonte, ya casi a punto de dar paso al crepúsculo; y aun así la distancia entre ellos y su destino no parece disminuir en lo más mínimo. En su lugar pareciera que se incrementa con cada paso, manteniéndolos en el mismo lugar.

\- Hemos caminado por horas. – se queja Jackson, señalando lo obvio mientras intenta disimular el cansancio con irritación y fallando horriblemente.

Tampoco es que importe demasiado, ya que todo el mundo parece estar en las mismas condiciones, los humanos del grupo incluso un tanto peor que ellos; por lo que su queja es ignorada.

\- Si quieres agua sólo tienes que pedirla. – o al menos casi todo el mundo la ignora a excepción de Cora, que cansada de escucharle repetir lo mismo durante la última hora lo que busca es cerrarle la boca de una buena vez, y el ahogamiento parece una buena opción para ello.

Jackson se limita a mirarla mal e ignorarla al segundo siguiente, continuando el trayecto sin añadir nada más durante un buen rato, para consuelo de la loba y un par más. Scott incluido.

\- Ya falta poco. – masculla Stiles en un momento dado, con el aliento entrecortado debido al cansancio.

Isaac y el resto le miran extrañados porque la distancia no parece reducirse en lo más mínimo, y a su parecer les quedan muchas horas de caminata, pero la voz de Stiles suena demasiado segura como para ignorarla a pesar del cansancio que se percibe en ella. Pero ni eso evita que piensen que el sol le está afectando de más, especialmente cuando su piel esta enrojecida por el mismo, cubierta de sudor y con los labios resecos.

Al menos hasta que de la nada aparece una cabaña justo frente a sus ojos, como si una cortina se corriera para dejarles ver por fin lo que hay del otro lado. Instintivamente todos se ponen en guardia, la piel erizándoseles y los ojos brillando por la expectativa, Erika y Allison preparando sus armas desde la retaguardia. Isaac y Cora acercándose a Stiles dispuestos a tomarlo y escapar a la primera oportunidad que se les presente.

Pero para su sorpresa Derek no muestra señal alguna de aversión o de sentirse amenazado por algún peligro invisible, y sin intención de acercarse a Stiles para protegerle. Simplemente se mantiene estoico frente a la cabaña, en espera de lo que sea que se oculte en su interior dé la cara; su tranquilidad descolocando a todo el mundo como para que bajen la guardia durante un momento, el suficiente para que no perciban la cercanía de una mujer a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les cuestiona una voz femenina de pronto, tomándolos por sorpresa y devolviéndolos a sus posiciones defensivas, con garras y ojos relucientes, con un arco y un arma apuntando en su dirección, pero la mujer no se inmuta, manteniendo su semblante imperturbable frente a ellos. – No voy a repetir la pregunta. – añade, al tiempo que un viento extraño comienza a soplar, sacudiendo sus cabellos blancos con suavidad.

Sus ojos azules, demasiado brillantes para ser comunes, dejándoles claro que no se anda con juegos, que atacara si es provocada o no consigue lo que pide. Sus rasgos adustos y duros, como congelados en el tiempo, preservando una belleza que les parece atemporal y fuera de este mundo. Una juventud que no parece ir de la mano con su cabello blanco, ni con sus ropas que son muy parecidas a las de ellos, jeans, botas y una camisa a cuadros anudada a altura de su cintura.

Moderna en un estilo leñador femenino.

\- Venimos a solicitar su ayuda. – empieza a decir Erika, sin bajar el arma o modificar la agresividad en su rostro. Lo que dista mucho de la intención de sus palabras.

\- Curiosa manera de hacerlo. – señala la mujer, apuntando su arma y a los lobos que no se pierden uno sólo de sus movimientos.

\- No hemos tenido experiencias muy buenas con brujas en el pasado. – aclara Allison, ganándose la mirada de la mujer sobre su persona, la fuerza de esta haciéndola retomar su posición de forma casi automática.

\- Bruja. – le corrige con ojos entrecerrados. – No tuvieron una buena experiencia con _una_ bruja. – agrega, remarcando el singular en su frase.

\- ¿Cómo…? – empieza a decir Scott, con los vellos de punta.

\- El enfrentamiento con brujas deja marca, cachorro, una por cada enfrentamiento; una marca que es visible para otras brujas y el chico de allá atrás tiene una que brilla como una bombilla alimentada por un reactor nuclear. – explica, señalando con uno de sus dedos directamente hacía Stiles, para abandonar el gesto un momento más tarde, mientras suelta un suspiro de hartazgo. – Pero para su desgracia yo no ayudó licántropos. – sentencia, ignorando la expresiones de todos pues al final no le importan en lo más mínimo.

\- No buscamos ayuda para nosotros, sino para él. – aclara Derek, cuando nota sus intenciones de marcharse, hablando por primera vez en horas, señalando a Stiles con un gesto vago de su mano. – Ella…ella le hizo algo. – dice, con la voz temblando al final por culpa de los sentimientos que le causa el recordar.

Algo en su tono capta la atención de la bruja, que le observa con detenimiento durante un momento, estudiándolo sin disimulo o reparo alguno, sus ojos vagando por su cuerpo pero viendo más allá de únicamente su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién fue la bruja? – pregunta cuando parece terminar su evaluación, sin perturbar su expresión pero sus ojos azules cambiando de Derek a Stiles, y es un poco espantoso el parecido que parece tener con Ava en ese aspecto, esa mascara de inexpresividad que les altera los nervios.

\- Su nombre era Ava. – responde Stiles encogiéndose sin querer, avasallado por el peso de esa mirada del color de los zafiros.

La mirada de la bruja parece enturbiarse cuando el nombre sale de sus labios, el viento hasta entonces suave tomando fuerza repentinamente antes de calmarse al segundo siguiente. La casi imperceptible furia desapareciendo de su rostro.

\- Bien. – el tono es parco, sin dar mucho lugar a especulaciones por parte de nadie. – Hablemos adentro. – añade, dando un paso al frente sin importarle en lo más mínimo los cuatro hombres lobo delante de ella y las dos chicas que le apuntan al pecho y la cabeza, el grupo que se divide para dejarla pasar por la fuerza de su mirada y nada más, como si no fueran una fuerza potencialmente letal para cualquiera.

Sus pasos no se detienen hasta que pone un pie en la escalerilla que guía hasta la entrada de la pequeña construcción de madera, girando medio cuerpo para clavar sus ojos en Stiles.

\- Vamos. – ordena suave, pero sin dejar lugar a objeción alguna, extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño.

Stiles consigue dar un paso hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás a su espalda y Derek a su derecha lo dan un segundo más tarde, ganándose una mirada especialmente agresiva por parte de la bruja.

\- Sólo él. – apunta con aspereza.

\- ¡No! – dicen casi al mismo tiempo Derek y Scott, dando un paso más al frente, acercándose a Stiles dispuestos a arrojarse contra la mujer si intenta hacerle algo, mientras el resto contiene la respiración, expectantes a lo que sea que suceda y defina el plan de acción a tomar.

\- Como quieran. – dice sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. – Entonces márchense y no vuelvan a molestarme. – añade con desinterés, dándoles las espalda y reiniciando su camino hacia lo que es la puerta de su hogar.

\- No, por favor…ayúdame. – la detiene Stiles, prácticamente corriendo hasta las escaleras y acabar tomándola de la mano frente a la expresión horrorizada de todos sus amigos. – Ellos no interferirán. – declara, cuando se da cuenta que la mujer no va a despedazarle por su atrevimiento.

\- ¿Puedes asegurarlo? – le increpa, su rostro acercándose al de Stiles de una forma deliberadamente lenta, sus ojos oscureciéndose ante la falta de luz que provoca la cortina de su cabello corriendo a un lado de su rostro.

\- No se moverán de donde se encuentran, lo prometo. – asegura con los ojos fijos en los de ella, manteniendo a raya el temblor de su voz y el de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Stiles! – escucha que alguien grita a su espalda, posiblemente Erika o Allison por lo agudo de la voz, pero lo ignora a sabiendas de que es una locura lo que está haciendo, que posiblemente esta metiéndose en otra trampa mortal. Pero ya no puede continuar así, causando dolor entre las personas que alguna vez significaron tanto y ahora no son más que simples extraños delante de sus ojos.

\- Quédense aquí, estaré bien, regresaré. – les asegura, girando el rostro para dedicarles la primera sonrisa en semanas que no está únicamente dirigida a Erika, una insegura y llena de miedo pero que intenta tranquilizarles. – Lo prometo. – añade antes de seguir a la mujer de cabellos blancos y perderse tras la puerta de madera.

Derek se guarda las ganas de gritarle que la última vez que le prometió algo terminó muerto en sus brazos.

A simple vista parece la típica cabaña, sin adornos extravagantes que delaten la verdadera naturaleza de quien vive ahí, hay un pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas, una media pared que lo separa de lo que parece la cocina y una pequeña sala a la que se accede bajando dos escalones, un pequeño pozo rectangular con muebles viejos y mullidos a simple vista. Y en la pared del fondo dos puertas que piensa son las del baño y habitación, todo iluminado por tres enormes ventanas.

\- El caldero y los frascos con ingredientes viscosos están en uno de los muebles de la cocina, que es lo que supongo te estás preguntando en estos momentos, sin contar, claro, que estoy destruyendo todos los clichés sobre brujas que has visto en las películas durante años, ¿no es así?

\- Yo…no… - empieza a decir, sintiéndose atrapado con las manos en la masa o algo parecido. – Lo siento, esto…no sé qué pensar, la última bruja que tuve enfrente intentó sacarme el corazón y era muy fiel a los clichés.

\- No soy como ella, Stiles. – dice, mientras le indica que tome asiento en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de madera, obviando la expresión sorprendida del castaño al llamarlo por su nombre, la que desaparece cuando recuerda que alguien lo gritó mientras estaban a fuera. – No voy a hacerte daño a ti o a tus amigos, no importa lo que pueda parecer, no soy mala.

Y lo sorprendente es que Stiles le cree, contra todo pronóstico y pese a su experiencia cree en sus palabras, tal vez en parte porque su tono ya no es tan duro y si más humano, más cálido de alguna manera ahora que parece haber bajado sus defensas.

\- ¿Eres buena? – pregunta a su vez, porque tampoco ha dicho serlo.

\- Soy lo que tengo que ser, Stiles, ni buena ni mala. – y es una respuesta que no consigue disipar sus dudas, pero al menos no despierta sus alarmas ni le crea más conflictos, por lo que considera que esta bien. Que puede confiar un poco en ella y sus palabras. – Mi nombre es Dharma, por cierto.

\- "La Realidad." – dice a su vez Stiles, recordando un dato aleatorio que leyó hace meses en una de sus tantas búsquedas por el internet con respecto a ese nombre.

\- Según los hindús, si, en la cultura de las brujas mi nombre significa "Lo inalterable", que podría decirse guarda ciertas similitudes en algunos aspectos. – aclara Dharma, con una pequeña sonrisa que toma desprevenido al castaño.

\- Wow…eres hermosa. – dice sin pensarlo siquiera, abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada en cuanto se da cuenta, llevando ambas manos hasta su cara en un intento de cubrir su vergüenza. – Mierda, lo siento, no debí decir eso. – se disculpa, arrancando una risa genuina de la mujer a un costado suyo, un sonido tintineante y hermoso como el de una campana de hielo, y no es que él haya escuchado el sonido de una, pero supone que sería muy similar al de la risa de Dharma.

\- No te preocupes, niño, ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me ha dicho algo así, por lo que está bien. De hecho no había reído así en…bueno, mucho tiempo. – reflexiona, mientras un ligero manto de melancolía cubre sus ojos de un azul iridiscente.

\- Has de estar muy sola aquí, ¿no?

\- Es una precaución. – devuelve, tras salir de sus pensamientos. – Una que me ha mantenido con vida.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar? – porque tampoco quiere ser demasiado impertinente con una mujer que puede hacerle volar en pedazos o convertirlo en un mosquito.

\- Digamos que es una forma de poder seguir ayudando a las personas como tú. – explica sin revelar demasiado, dejando a Stiles en la misma situación que antes y puede que con más dudas. – Mejor dime, que fue lo que sucedió con la bruja, que fue lo que te hizo y a tus amigos. No omitas ningún detalle por muy tonto que te parezca, no seré capaz de ayudarte si no lo sé todo.

Stiles da un largo suspiro antes de decidirse, lanzando una mirada por la ventana, buscando…buscando algo y sin saber qué demonios es, quizá aquello que le falta. Cuando regresa la mirada a Dharma su boca se mueve por sí sola, contándole desde la primera pesadilla hasta el momento en que murió a manos de Ava.

En el exterior nadie está tranquilo, especialmente Scott, que no deja de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa, contando cada segundo y cada minuto que Stiles pasa ahí dentro, desesperándose porque el miedo crece más y más en su interior, los recuerdos del enfrentamiento con Ava golpeándole con fuerza, como mazos estampándose contra su cuerpo devolviéndolo a un estado que le vuelve más animal que humano, donde sus ojos parpadean entre el rojo y el café oscuro mareando a cualquiera que le mire.

Su estado de ánimo alejando a todo el mundo de su persona mientras Derek se mantiene inmóvil frente a la cabaña, en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba cuando Stiles se adentro en ese lugar, y eso es posiblemente lo que más le desespera, la pasividad de Derek ante la posibilidad de haber entregado a Stiles para no verle jamás. Llegando a un punto donde no puede más y termina estallando en su contra, tomándolo de las solapas de su cazadora de cuello y sacudirle, terminando en el suelo a unos metros de él porque Derek se lo ha sacudido sin problemas, ajeno a su rabieta.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te quedas tan tranquilo mientras…?! – Derek ni siquiera escucha del todo los reclamos de Scott, desconectándose del sonido de su voz y sacándoselo de encima cuando este le toca, siempre para volver a su posición original, vigilando la entrada de ese lugar como un perro.

Porque Stiles siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido con él incluso sin saberlo o proponérselo, ya que si le ha prometido que regresara lo esperara sin importar que, pues es lo único que le queda. Aferrarse a la esperanza de que volverá a verle.

Scott a su alrededor sigue gritando, reclamándole el porqué no detuvo a Stiles de ir con esa mujer, a lo lejos puede escuchar como alguien le grita que él tampoco hizo nada por detenerle, que no tiene el derecho de decir nada si es igual de inútil, y esta casi seguro que es Cora la que lo hace por la forma que tiene de referirse a él.

Pasa un tiempo antes de que algo le perturbe, o más bien la ausencia de ese algo, cambiando su expresión un tanto ausente por una de repentina preocupación y miedo, sus cejas juntándose por su ceño que se frunce y sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente en busca de eso que no puede sentir, sus músculos tensándose por las alarmas que comienzan a sonar en su interior, el lobo buscando emerger de las profundidades.

\- No los escucho. – dice con voz grave, contenida porque hacer cundir el pánico tampoco es la solución, aunque este por sucumbir ante él. – No escucho a Stiles, ni a esa mujer.

En ese momento los lobos afinan sus sentidos, buscando cualquier rastro que provenga de la casa, pero es infructífero porque a los pocos segundos se dan cuenta que no hay aromas o sonidos que provengan de esta. Rompiendo con la tensa tranquilidad en la que esperaban hasta ese momento.

Uno de ellos grita el nombre de Stiles al mismo tiempo que Scott se lanza contra la casa, rebotando contra una pared de ramas que emergieron de la tierra en ese momento, deteniendo su avance con un estallido de energía azul.

\- Cerval. – dice incrédula Allison al reconocer la madera que ha crecido de repente, formando un cerco alrededor de toda la construcción.

Es entonces cuando la desesperación se hace presente junto con el terror, puesto que la garganta de Derek vuelve a desgarrarse llamando a Stiles, haciéndose sangre en las manos al golpear la pared de ramas. Su mente llenándole con imágenes de la muerte de Stiles, ahogándole en impotencia una vez más. Allison dispara su arco pero las flechas se desintegran al cruzar la barrera, e incluso las balas que Erika dispara explotan en el aire sobre sus cabezas.

\- No… ¡NO OTRA VEZ! – ruge Scott, uniéndose a Derek en sus desesperados intentos por entrar, por rescatar a Stiles y tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, reprochándose en silencio como fue tan estúpido como para permitir que las cosas volvieran a repetirse. Prácticamente llorando sangre cuando de sus puños esta salta hasta su rostro mezclándose con sus lagrimas.

\- ¡STILES! – grita Derek, con el lobo desgarrando su interior en su busca por salir, por encontrar lo que le han robado por segunda vez.

Ahora mil veces peor que la primera porque él fue quien lo entregó a esa mujer al no intentar detenerle con más ahincó.

\- Tus amigos están sufriendo… – declara Dharma cuando Stiles ha terminado su historia, muy consciente del caos que se ha desatado en el exterior pero guardándose la información para sí misma por el momento. –…demasiado.

\- Lo sé. – le responde Stiles, abatido por no poder hacer nada, por no sentir que debe hacer algo. – Pero no siento nada al verlos sufrir, bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, siento pena, pero es el tipo de pena que sientes por un desconocido. Te sientes mal por él durante unos momentos y después…

-…después simplemente lo olvidas, ¿no es así?

\- Y es peor con Derek. – responde mientras asiente, rascando una pequeña saliente en la madera con una de sus uñas. – Recuerdo lo que vivimos, todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero no consigo alcanzar la emoción que sentí en ese preciso instante. Incluso cuando me toca siento frío, sus dedos contra mi piel se sienten gélidos… ¿tiene sentido? – añade, levantando su mirada hasta conectar con la de Dharma buscando una respuesta, lo que sea que le ayude a resolver ese misterio en su cabeza.

\- Lo tiene, Stiles. – acota sin despegar su mirada de la del castaño. – Sientes frío porque una parte de ti continúa muerta, y así seguirá hasta el día en que mueras definitivamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grita asustado, impresionado por lo que ha dicho Dharma.

\- Ava no sólo te quitó el lazo con tu manada junto tus emociones hacia todos ellos, las consumió y aniquiló al abrir el portal por el que llegó Erika. Rompió el lazo que te unía a todos ellos matando esa parte de ti, ese pedazo de tu corazón y alma que te permitiría regenerar el sentimiento. – los ojos de Dharma se suavizaron al verle, al decirle todo aquello mientras Stiles sólo atinaba a negar repetidamente. – Lo siento, Stiles, pero lo que quieren que haga es imposible. Un lazo roto no puede ser reparado.

\- Entonces… ¿es todo? El viaje, la búsqueda y el dolor de mis amigos… ¿todo esto ha sido un completo desperdicio? – le espeta, molesto porque nada de lo que hicieron sirvió de nada, que están irremediablemente condenados a vivir así por siempre.

Dharma le mira con una expresión indescifrable antes de tomar sus manos, y su tacto es cálido, agradable, del tipo que te conforta en las peores situaciones, pero Stiles no se siente confortado en lo absoluto porque el pecho le duele más y más a cada momento.

\- No quiero que sufran. – termina sollozando, bajando el rostro, sintiéndose derrotado y más inútil que nunca.

Stiles no ve la sonrisa dulce que se dibuja en Dharma cuando esta se da cuenta que el castaño todavía puede sentir por ellos, aunque sea sólo en momentos de gran desesperación y tan sólo un simple eco del dolor de todos sus amigos.

\- Lo siento. – dice más tarde, cuando los sollozos de Stiles se han detenido casi por completo.

Stiles no responde, simplemente se pone de pie, dejándose guiar por la mujer de cabello blanco hasta la salida, donde después de abrir la puerta se encuentra con la escena tan desoladora que presentan sus amigos y sus intentos por llegar hasta él, entre lágrimas, sangre y desesperación.

Al instante de poner un pie en la escalerilla el muro de cerval desaparece entre la tierra dándoles paso libre, pero ninguno se mueve en lo absoluto. Stiles se libera de la mano de Dharma para ir con ellos, deteniéndose junto a Derek, tomándole de la mano.

El simple contacto llena de esperanzas al hombre de ojos verdes, le inunda de fe tras tanto tiempo de no tocarse, pero dicha fe se extingue al ver los ojos de Stiles, que se muestran sin cambio, opacos y sin ese brillo que era por completo su culpa, más tristes de lo que nunca les ha visto.

Desmoronándose sobre sí mismo cuando Stiles se disculpa, dándole a entender que no hay nada que hacer.

Que la situación no cambiara en lo absoluto.

Quiere rugir, desgarrar todo a su alrededor por culpa del dolor y la desesperanza, pero no lo hace, se contiene porque nada cambiara su situación y sólo lo haría peor. Descontrolándose no ganará nada. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Cuando vuelve a ser consciente de sí mismo, de que Stiles se ha alejado de él para ir con Erika, siente sus piernas flaquear, apunto de doblársele para dejarle caer al suelo, pero la mano que se coloca en su hombro le impide sucumbir, encontrándose con Dharma cuando levanta la mirada. Los ojos de la bruja mostrándose preocupados y arrepentidos, pero en su voz no hay ninguna de esas emociones, en ella sólo encuentra una advertencia de lo que se les avecina.

\- Ava es una de las brujas oscuras más poderosas que hay, Alpha Hale, no pienses ni por un segundo que ella está muerta porque no es así, volverá…y lo hará pronto; clamara venganza por lo que le han hecho y su objetivo será Stiles. – le advierte en un tono sombrío, sin soltarle y sin despegar su mirada de la suya. – Lamento no poder ser de más ayuda, pero como le dije al chico, un lazo roto es irreparable, y no hay bruja o ser en el mundo que pueda repararlo. Lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es prevenirlos de su regreso, y hasta eso es insuficiente.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta, desviando la mirada de Dharma, porque no puede soportarle más tiempo, porque no puede incluso soportarse a sí mismo.

\- Porque para matar a Ava tendrían que arrancarle el corazón, no hay otra forma, pero con sus poderes dudo que puedan siquiera acercársele, si Stiles continuara siendo el Omega de tu manada tendrían oportunidad, pero ahora…simplemente no tienen oportunidad, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué Stiles?

\- Porque era un Omega humano. – le responde dando un paso atrás, como si esa fuera toda la respuesta que necesita para entenderlo todo. Y quizá sería suficiente si supiera que es todo lo que implica tener un Omega humano. – Quédense esta noche, no es recomendable que vaguen por el bosque una vez que la oscuridad ha caído, ni siquiera si son hombres lobo, sólo manténganse dentro del prado, mi poder no podrá protegerlos si salen de él. – le advierte al final, dejándole por fin sólo, libre para hundirse en su miseria.

No hay más palabras entre ellos a partir de ese momento, o entre nadie más.

Dharma se interna en su cabaña mientras ellos se preparan para pasar la noche, intentando enormemente no pensar en el fracaso que han tenido, en que nada ha valido la pena a final de cuentas; luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no hablar de lo que ha sucedido, que Stiles no volverá a ser el mismo de antes sin importar lo que hagan.

Que tendrán que acostumbrarse a que esa será su realidad a partir de ese momento.

Frente a él el fuego crepita ligeramente, consumiendo la madera que poco a poco pasa del rojo encendido a un negro sin vida, como él, que con cada momento que pasa se siente cansado y sin vida. Hueco.

Sin la capacidad de sorprenderse por los paralelismos que encuentra a su alrededor para con su persona, con la situación en la que vive y parece no poder escapar. Tan sólo sintiéndose miserable por haberle perdido, ahora sí, de manera definitiva; llevándose las manos al pecho porque le duele, porque el dolor de veras es insoportable en su interior, y para alguien que ha lidiado con casi todas las clases de dolor existentes en el mundo a lo largo de su vida llegar a este punto es un tanto ridículo, especialmente cuando pensó que ya nada podría ser peor. Obviamente se equivocó.

Como siempre.

Porque podría decirse que es hasta absurdo sentir dolor en esos momentos, puesto que después de la perdida de toda su familia en un incendio que en parte fue su culpa, todo lo demás debería palidecer en comparación, que esto que le destroza el pecho no debería ser más que una simple muesca en el tallado de cicatrices que es su existencia; y sin embargo, duele más allá de lo que nunca siquiera llegó a imaginar.

Lo peor de todo es que sabe que esta vez la herida no cicatrizara, se mantendrá abierta y supurante por siempre, hasta el día en que la vida se apague en su cuerpo. Sangrara porque Stiles no se ha ido, no del todo al menos, no de la forma en la que sólo le quedara resignarse y continuar con su vida. Stiles continuará presente en su camino, podrá seguir viéndole día a día, percibir su aroma y escuchar su voz en cada conversación que tenga, porque sabe que terminara convertido en un patético acosador recogiendo las migajas de lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Le añorara y deseara tocarle como antes, cuando eran uno sólo, anhelará acercarse hasta él para darle un beso de buenos días, pero siempre será incapaz de hacerlo, de tenerle del todo porque Stiles le ha dejado atrás.

Siempre será capaz de notar la pieza faltante en su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se crucen cuando vayan por la calle. Lo que le matará un poco más cada vez que suceda.

Un suspiro escapa de entre sus labios cuando piensa en todo aquello, con las llamas reflejándose en sus ojos y sus manos sosteniendo un pequeño libro verde del que no se separa nunca desde que lo encontró en el suelo de su apartamento, pasando las hojas una y otra vez para impregnarse con su aroma, de los recuerdos que cada pedazo de papel le traen a la mente.

Ahogando sollozos que mueren en la oscuridad de la noche que le rodea ahí sentado, sobre una roca lejos de todos los adolescentes que duermen a su espalda, sumidos en un sueño del que él escapa porque cada vez que cierras los ojos una tortura se desata en forma de sueños. Sueños donde Stiles y él se aman, sueños donde Stiles aún le ama.

No quiere dormir porque sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que despertar, y volver a la realidad es lo peor que le puede pasar ahora que quiere olvidarse de todo.

\- Lo siento. – la voz que le llega por la espalda le obliga a guardar el libro dentro de su chaqueta, más por mero acto reflejo que por otra cosa, y no le hace falta girar el rostro para saber que se trata de Stiles el que está a su espalda, dudando entre acercarse más y tomar asiento a su lado o salir corriendo. – No es mi intención lastimarte. – añade un segundo más tarde, cuando parece tomar una resolución en cuanto a su dilema, tomando asiento a un lado de Derek, pero con la distancia necesaria para que ninguno se toque. Ni siquiera por accidente, y a Derek le duele un poco más el alma al percatarse que Stiles lo ha hecho a propósito, que probablemente sus disculpas sean impulsadas por la lástima que le da su situación.

\- No tienes porque disculparte. – le espeta a su vez con cierta rudeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que es mejor empezar a distanciarse de él a partir de ahora.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, y no te culparía si ahora me odiaras. Lo entendería, te he lastimado más de lo que cualquiera podría hacer jamás, te salve la vida para después arrancártela, haciéndote morir en vida. – dice en voz baja, sin mirar a Derek un solo segundo, tomando con fuerza la manta que hay sobre sus hombros, una cortesía de Scott.

Pero Derek si le mira, atenta y fijamente tras sus palabras, porque es así como se siente en esos momentos, muriendo en vida por su culpa, pero sin odiarle, nunca podría odiarle.

\- No te odio. – le aclara, cerrando sus manos en puños en un acto involuntario, mordiéndose las ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle ir jamás. – Estoy molesto porque me salvaste cuando no debías, porque estaba dispuesto a morir por ti, para que de alguna forma tuvieras una vida normal. Estoy molesto porque me enamore de la única persona capaz de darlo todo por mí y que cuando lo hizo me olvidó, estoy molesto por no ser normal y haberte obligado a llegar a ese extremo, a algo que debió quedar como una promesa cursi que nadie nunca tendría porque cumplir. Pero no te odio, nunca podría, Stiles, te amo demasiado. – termina, buscando la mirada de Stiles y encontrándola, incomoda y avergonzada, antes de que este se gire para observar el fuego frente a ellos.

Hay un silencio corto después de eso, y sorprendentemente no es incomodo como se podría esperar, tan sólo es silencio entre ellos, un pequeño trozo de paz.

\- Lo recuerdo todo, ¿sabes? – menciona Stiles cuando el fuego quiebra un trozo de madera con su calor lanzando pequeños destellos hacia el cielo. – Cada día contigo, las noches, el primer beso y todas las discusiones, la forma en que me abrazabas cuando sabias que pensaba en mi madre, el cómo ponías una mano en mi nuca cada vez que alguien me miraba de más cuando íbamos por la calle. Recuerdo cada detalle, Derek, cada cosa que sentí a tu lado, pero cuando intento alcanzar la sensación, recrear el sentimiento…simplemente no puedo alcanzarlo, no puedo encontrarlo. Y quisiera hacerlo, sólo para no verte sufrir, o a Scott. Extraño eso, el sentirlos conmigo y al principio creí que sentía algo similar por Erika, que con el tiempo todo lo que sentí por ustedes renacería en ella, pero me di cuenta que nunca lo hará porque ella no son ustedes y jamás voy a quererla de esa manera. Y para ser alguien que ya no guarda sentimiento alguno por ustedes…sufro…sufro mucho, por eso me esforcé en buscar una solución, por encontrar algo que hiciera desaparecer este hueco que tengo en el pecho y que me hace sentir…incompleto. Casi vacío. Pero ahora que Dharma me ha dicho que no hay vuelta atrás, que no hay solución, me duele aún más porque no encuentro en ningún lado las palabras que me hagan sentir mejor, o que atenúen todo lo que siento. Por eso…por eso lo siento, Derek, te pido perdón porque lo que tú sientes debe ser peor y no hay nada que pueda hacer por remediarlo salvo salir definitivamente de tú vida. Y lo haré, si me lo pides lo haré.

\- Toma. – es la respuesta de Derek, colocando entre sus manos el libro verde que ha atesorado en las últimas semanas por ser su último lazo con el antiguo Stiles. – Siempre te sentías mejor después de leerlo. – añade, bajo la mirada de Stiles que no puede verse más sorprendida por lo que ha hecho, por consolarle cuando lo más sensato era sacarlo de su vida de un solo golpe.

Stiles cierra los dedos entorno al libro antes de abrirlo y ojearlo, leyendo los pasajes que su madre subrayo y los que escribió de su puño y letra en los márgenes, derramando una lágrima al llegar al final, a una hoja superpuesta sobre otra que Derek nunca contempló hasta ese día.

\- Quédatelo. – dice Stiles de pronto, separando con sumo cuidado las paginas pegadas. – Este libro lo llevé contigo porque quería que tuvieras una parte de mí siempre contigo, y no quiero que eso cambie. Deseo que tengas una parte de ese Stiles que te amó como a nada en su vida, porque fuiste su vida, porque quiero que de esta manera sepas que nunca dejó de amarte. – finaliza, devolviéndole el libro con las paginas separadas. – Es mi cita favorita. – advierte antes de despedirse, porque ya no le queda nada por decir. – Buenas noches, Derek.

Derek le ve irse durante un momento antes de bajar la mirada al libro, acariciando las finas hojas antes de por fin leer las palabras ahí impresas.

_"Te amaré incluso cuando llegue el día en que no pueda recordarlo. "_

La roca que patea suena igual a como en las películas, con un eco que desciende, repiquetea, mientras hace su camino hacia el fondo de la pequeña grieta que encontró sobre la tierra, en el punto donde el paramo se encuentra con el bosque.

Una piedra a la que le sigue otra y otra, todas las que encuentra a su paso y va pateando por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo, por intentar no pensar en que su vida ya no volverá a ser la que era; en que casi todos sus amigos le parecen unos extraños. Camina todo lo largo de aquella fisura hasta terminar sentado sobre una roca, lo bastante lejos de donde todos duermen, lejos de donde Derek continua observando el fuego para no pensar en que ya no volverán a estar juntos.

Al permitirse pensar en eso, en todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por ellos hasta el momento después de la noche en que se deshicieron de Ava, no puede negar que está un poco cansado, y a decir verdad a lo largo de todo ese viaje ha estado tentado a rendirse, a dejarles a su suerte para dedicarse a recuperar su vida, el tiempo que perdió por estar siempre al tanto de Scott tras la mordida y de Derek en el tiempo subsecuente. Pero siempre que el pensamiento cruza su mente pasa algo que lo hace arrepentirse para inmediatamente hacerle sentir mal porque él no es una persona mezquina, o alguien a quien le dé igual el sufrimiento ajeno. Algunas veces es la mirada triste de Scott cuando no le devuelve el saludo, cuando declina sus invitaciones para jugar videojuegos en su casa, otras se debe a la forzada sonrisa que le saca a Erika cada vez que busca su compañía y no la de quien se supone es su todo. O antes lo fue. La mayoría de las veces es Derek, la línea vencida de su espalda y sus hombros caídos, la mirada opaca y al mismo tiempo brillante de esperanza, el lobo famélico que cada mañana encuentra a unos metros de la puerta de su casa, que desaparece en cuanto corrobora que está bien, que ha despertado y sigue vivo.

Ese detalle muchas veces le hizo preguntarse porque Derek nunca le dejó presenciar su transformación a lobo completo, algo que antes nunca tuvo importancia y que ahora despierta su curiosidad como único sentimiento hacia él, si es que la incertidumbre y curiosidad pueden calificarse de sentimientos como el amor o el cariño que sintió por todos ellos.

Y aunque su nueva situación le ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza y varias desventajas, también le ha otorgado un punto de vista imparcial con respecto a todos ellos, a observar con detenimiento a sus amigos sin el velo del cariño interviniendo en su juicio de sus capacidades y virtudes. Una visión que sorprendentemente no cambió en lo absoluto.

Lo único diferente es que ya no puede apreciarlos como antes, no puede sentir que le sorprendan sus habilidades o le maravillen sus virtudes, la bondad de Scott, la entereza de Isaac, la perseverancia de Scott o la tremenda capacidad de sobreponerse a todo de Derek.

No repara en lo que sucede a su alrededor mientras piensa todo aquello, mientras juguetea con una pequeña rama entre sus dedos mirándola sin mirar. No escucha el sonido de arrastre desde las sombras, o el viento que sopla por encima de su cabeza produciendo un silbido digno de una película de horror, estremeciendo todos los árboles a su alrededor.

No se percata del momento en el que se levanta y vuelve a caminar sin rumbo.

Stiles sólo es consciente de las razones que lo llevarían a ser el mejor amigo de Scott nuevamente, de cómo admiraría a Isaac y envidiaría a Jackson, de cómo inevitablemente estaría perdidamente enamorado de Derek. Si es que esa parte de sí mismo, la que le permitiría volver a quererles, no estuviera muerta y enterrada en un claro del bosque.

\- Son excepcionales. – dice bajito, girando la misma ramita entre sus dedos, desdibujando las minúsculas hojas que aún quedan en ella y creando un circulo borroso de tonos verdes bajo la tenue luz de una luna creciente.

\- Los seres humanos son una raza excepcional, estoy de acuerdo. – le responde una voz entre las sombras, obligándole a levantar la mirada y darse cuenta que está en el interior del bosque, con el prado de Dharma a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Su cabeza girando de un lado a otro buscando el origen de esa voz e intentando averiguar cómo es que llegó hasta ese sitio.

\- ¿Dharma? – pregunta con un ligero temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Tan mala impresión te dejé que ya no me recuerdas? Peor aún, ¿para qué me confundas con ese despojo de  bruja? Harás que me den ganas de llorar, Stiles. – le responde la voz desde las sombras con un tono fingido de exagerada aflicción. Una burla más bien.

Su cuerpo se congela en el mismo instante en el que reconoce aquel timbre de voz, sus ojos abriéndose desmesurados cuando de reojo capta una figura moverse entre las sombras, una silueta más oscura que el resto moviéndose con lentitud hacía él, el sonido de arrastre aumentando en sus oídos hasta que después de un tiempo es lo único que escucha junto con los latidos descontrolados de su corazón.

\- A…Ava… - pronuncia incrédulo, con los labios temblando y un frío extraño calándole los huesos, aterrorizado.

\- ¡Correcto! – la escucha decir, y esta vez el jubilo en su voz es estremecedoramente real. - ¿No creíste que esa chica acabaría conmigo con tanta facilidad, verdad? – añade con un dejo de orgullo y suficiencia, haciendo que Stiles se sienta un poco estúpido, un poco consternado, porque si, en verdad creyó que Erika había acabado con ella. – Es muy difícil acabar conmigo, Stiles, pero debo admitir que fue bastante molesto ser interrumpidos de esa forma.

Su voz se escucha más cercana, al igual que la sombra de la que Stiles no ha despegado la vista está mucho más cerca, casi al alcance de sus manos, pero para su sorpresa la sombra se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo, dejando ver únicamente la orilla de su vestido blanco, ahora ligeramente maltratado y no tan impoluto como la última vez, manteniendo el resto de su ser aún inmerso en las sombras de los árboles.

\- Especialmente cuando arruinaste todo lo que tenía planeado. – sentencia con la voz dura, completamente ajena al tono casi juguetón de hacia unos segundos. Stiles casi podía sentir la rabia golpear su cuerpo como un látigo, el odio robándole el aliento y la mirada invisible de Ava atravesándole como cuchillos. – Pero como decía, los humanos son una raza extraordinaria sin la que muchos no podrían sobrevivir, especialmente porque tienen un papel importante en el orden natural para muchos de nosotros. Los humanos pueden ser, como tú bien sabes, sacrificios, herramientas, escudos…alimento. Pero en lo que de verdad sobresalen es esa capacidad tan única para abandonarse los unos a los otros con tal de sobrevivir, de ignorar al resto de las personas a su alrededor con tal de no sufrir y continuar con una mentira que llaman vida. Los adoró por eso, ¿sabes?, hace muy fácil el darles caza y encontrar joyas tan inusuales como tú. Demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado noble como para huir y abandonar a los que quiere, incluso cuando ya no puede quererles. Humanos como tú son la pequeña gran excepción a la regla, trofeos para seres como yo. – finaliza, dando un último paso al frente para revelar su cuerpo bajo la luz que se cuela por entre los árboles que les rodean.

Stiles ahoga un grito al verla, retrocediendo un par más del que Ava dio al frente, horrorizado por la cosa que hay delante de él, el monstruo más bien, porque realmente no hay otra palabra para describirla sin llamarla una completa aberración.

La belleza que unas semanas atrás le encandilara ahora se hallaba completamente desvanecida, la piel clara, casi tan blanca como el marfil, ahora luciendo agrietada y con llagas sangrantes, su rostro surcado por cicatrices horrendas y sus ojos antes grises ahora no eran más que simples cuencas vacías en un rostro antinaturalmente delgado, casi cadavérico. El largo y lustroso cabello oscuro siendo ahora un amasijo informe de algo que parece respirar y agitarse perezosamente sobre su cráneo, sin contar las garras negras que ahora son sus manos, como las ramas secas de un árbol muerto.

Pero lo más espantoso de todo es su garganta cercenada, el hueco enorme que palpita con cada respiración y que sangra lenta y continuamente, la sangre seca creando una costra inmensa en su pecho y que se extiende a su vestido sucio y maltrecho, negro por culpa de la sangre podrida y la tierra apelmazada.

Ahoga una exclamación al verla más detenidamente, evitando por todos los medios decir palabra alguna que desate su ira, porque sabe está enferma de rabia contra él. Sorprendido porque aquellos ojos vacios puedan expresar emoción, un odio tan puro que duele casi físicamente.

\- Tú me hiciste esto, Stiles, tú y nadie más. – aclara con la voz contenida y gutural. – Al llamarla tan desesperadamente me hiciste esto… ¡MIRAME! – ruje de improviso, sobresaltando al castaño y a las pocas creaturas a su alrededor al notar como este apartaba la mirada de ella. - ¡ESTO ES CAUSA TUYA ASÍ QUE CONTEMPLA TU OBRA! – grita nuevamente, encorvándose sobre sí misma, luciendo más amenazante y terrorífica de lo que ya es, sus dedos moviéndose lentamente, expectantes, como un vaquero a la espera de desenfundar su pistola.

La cual es la comparación más estúpida que se le puede ocurrir en ese momento.

\- Obsérvame, Stiles…hazlo muy bien… - canturrea al segundo siguiente, con la voz sibilante. –…porque seré lo último que veas antes de morir.

Stiles sólo atina a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y encogerse instintivamente cuando los brazos de Ava se extienden hacia el frente, haciendo temblar los arboles a su alrededor, lanzando en su dirección un sinnúmero de ramas afiladas en su dirección.

Lo último que escucha es el siseo del aire vibrando a su alrededor.

Es algo en el ambiente lo que le hace tensarse de forma imprevista, buscando con la mirada aquello que le causa tal sensación de peligro en el cuerpo pero sin conseguir nada en lo absoluto, sólo el hecho de que algo horrible esta por pasar. Algo que le eriza la piel de forma tan violenta que por un momento siente que esta se le caerá del cuerpo.

O eso piensa hasta que lo huele, la podredumbre, la muerte que parece emanar desde el bosque que rodea el prado, en un punto especifico donde la oscuridad parece ser más intensa y maligna que en otros sitios.

El fuego prácticamente extinguiéndose cuando el viento aumenta sorpresivamente y Derek ha empezado una carrera contra el tiempo, gritando el nombre de Stiles a todo pulmón mientras la realidad parece desdibujarse a su alrededor.

Es intempestivo, violento…e indoloro.

El primer golpe es así, devastador y al mismo tiempo inofensivo, le sacude el cuerpo y le deja tirado sobre la tierra, casi sin aire y con un peso enorme encima que le impide respirar con normalidad, aunque su respiración sea entrecortada y errática. Stiles está seguro que morirá, y que si no siente dolor alguno debe ser únicamente por la adrenalina del momento, que el dolor no tardara en llegar, que su cuerpo explotara en agonía cuando Ava lance su segundo golpe.

Por ello es que mantiene los ojos cerrados, viendo luces tras sus parpados y haciéndose daño, quedando prácticamente sin aire cuando lo que siente es frío sobre su piel, un golpeteo constante contra uno de sus brazos y el ritmo entrecortado de lo que le parece una respiración contra el rostro, al mismo tiempo que siente que la ropa comienza a empapársele por culpa de la sangre derramada…sangre fría que le hela el cuerpo.

_"¿Frío?"_

La pregunta resuena en su mente obligándole a abrir los ojos, a toparse con el cuerpo que esta encima suyo, sangrante y firme, protegiéndole, un escudo de carne, músculos y huesos entre él y su sentencia de muerte. Quedando una vez más paralizado cuando se topa con el verde en los ojos contrarios, el mismo tono de verde que en el pasado le intrigó y la maravilló a partes iguales, un verde del que nunca se hubiese cansado de ver.

\- Derek… - susurra sin fuerza, demasiado impresionado por la imagen en sí que el hombre lobo tiene, con el cuerpo tenso pegado al suyo, con el rostro manchado de su propia sangre y con varias estacas informes de madera enterradas, atravesando su piel, su espalda, brazos, incluso sus hombros. - ¡Derek! – dice más fuerte, asustado, rayando la histeria porque no puede ser posible. Porque debe ser un maldito juego de Ava.

Derek traga con dificultad la sangre que se le acumula en la garganta, cerrando los ojos por culpa de un estertor de dolor que le atraviesa el cuerpo, literalmente, cuando Ava ataca de nuevo, cerrando los puños contra la tierra y elevándose un poco para no estar tan pegado a Stiles, para que las ramas que le atraviesen no lleguen a tocarle, sintiendo como las nuevas heridas queman como el acido.

\- ¡APARTATE! – ordena la bruja desde donde está, sin moverse por alguna razón desconocida, mientras con la poca fuerza que tiene Derek comienza a arrastrarse por la tierra, llevando a Stiles hacia donde se supone estarán a salvo. No importa que en el proceso termine convertido en maldito alfiletero.

\- ¡Detente, hazle caso! ¡Me quiere a mí, no a ti! ¡VETE! – grita Stiles, buscando por todos los medios salir de la protección que es Derek encima de su cuerpo, resistiéndose al arrastre y golpeándole como puede, empujando su cuerpo pero encontrando que sus intentos son más que inútiles porque a pesar de estar herido el hombre lobo continua siendo más fuerte que él.

_"Siempre fue demasiado terco."_

Continua intentando quitárselo de encima sin resultado alguno, luchando una batalla perdida, llorando sin darse cuenta porque no es justo, no es nada justo que Derek le este salvando la vida en ese momento.

\- Para…por favor… - suplica, aferrándose a la camisa blanca, llenándose de sangre los dedos. – Deja de hacerlo…

\- No puedo. – le devuelve Derek, en la pequeña pausa del ataque de Ava, fijando sus ojos en los llorosos de Stiles, en su rostro desesperado y sonrojado, hermoso. Agradeciendo que si va a morir ese día, al menos lo hará viéndole a él.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Stiles, demasiado impresionado por la cantidad de sangre y estacas clavadas en el hombre lobo. Admirado por la entereza y la fuerza de Derek al intentar salvarle.

\- Porque te amo…idiota. – sentencia, antes de que una última rama le atraviese el pecho.

Stiles abre los ojos grandes, en shock, recordando que así, justo con esas palabras, Derek le confesó que le amaba por primera vez.

Y entonces, cuando Derek desfallece sobre su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel se vuelve cálido.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**   
**

Es como si su corazón volviera a latir, inundándolo de una energía que no sabía le hacía falta, es abrumador, maravilloso e increíblemente injusto y doloroso. Recuperar su capacidad de sentir, el amor por todos ellos, por Derek, justo en el momento en el que le pierde.

Cuando Derek ha sacrificado su vida por la suya.

Recuperar la calidez de su tacto justo antes de que esta se vuelva fría entre sus dedos una vez más es lo más horrible que le ha pasado jamás.

Es dolor líquido, cada gota de sangre que resbala por su piel, es fuego que lo consume todo, el aire que ya no podrá respirar. La muerte de Derek es su verdadero final, la muerte de la que se salvó y ahora recuerda, la luz fría y el paraje blanco, "la sombra blanca" que le animó a volver.

Sus manos rápidamente le toman el rostro, levantándolo de su cuerpo para mirarle, para no dejarle ir a base de gritos e insultos, de suplicas llenas de lágrimas y de una desesperación que raya en la locura.

_"¿Es esto lo que sintió al verme morir? ¿Cómo…cómo pudo soportarlo?"_

\- Derek… - le llama, sacudiendo su rostro levemente, como si sólo intentara despertarlo de un sueño profundo. – Derek… - insiste con más fuerza, sonriendo entre el llanto porque debe estar jugando con él, como siempre hace antes de sorprenderle y regresarle a la cama. – Derek… - continúa, la sonrisa quebrándose en sus labios y el llanto volviéndose más intenso y dolido. - ¡DEREEEEEEK! – grita al final, porque no va a despertar, porque la herida que ahora hay en su pecho nunca sanará.

Hay un instante infinito entre el momento en el que Scott escucha el gritó de Stiles y en el que siente una energía recorrerle el cuerpo, como una explosión en su pecho que le llena de una fuerza que no sabía había perdido. Un instante en el que sus ojos se vuelven tan rojos y brillantes como el rubí, donde ni siquiera es consciente del momento en el que ha empezado a correr junto con todos sus amigos a la espalda. Acudiendo al llamado desesperado de un amante doliente, de un amigo encontrado y un Omega renacido.

Es un momento donde sus pies no parecen tocar el suelo y se mueve más rápido de lo que jamás lo ha hecho, donde Jackson e Isaac corren a su lado mientras Allison y Erika les siguen sin problemas, impulsadas por esa misma fuerza que el impulsa a él.

Algo en el aire parece destellar a su alrededor cuando llegan a Stiles con Derek entre sus brazos, con la figura de un ser horrible acercándose a ellos y un brillo que parece brotar del mismo pecho de su mejor amigo.

Y no le hace falta demasiado para averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado porque salta a la vista. Stiles en peligro y Derek dando su vida por protegerlo. Con la incógnita pendiente de un monstruo al que matar.

Una sentencia de muerte que entra en acción cuando la flecha de Allison corta el aire a su alrededor, con las balas del arma de Erika dando en su blanco y con los tres lobos hundiendo sus garras en la carne podrida del cuerpo de Ava.

\- No te atrevas…por favor. – suplica Stiles en voz baja, ajeno a la pelea que sus amigos libran contra Ava porque él está inmerso en su propia lucha. La de no dejar ir a Derek de su lado. – Sé que no lo merezco tras todo lo que pasó, por lo que hice, por todo el daño que te hice todo este tiempo pero…por favor. Por favor no me dejes, no puedes irte, tú no. – solloza contra su cabello oscuro, sintiendo como el calor se desvanece a cada momento. - ¡POR FAVOR!

Grita una vez más con los ojos cerrados, negando la realidad que descansa entre sus brazos, los que cierra con fuerza para no dejarle ir, para anclarle a la tierra, a su lado, como tantas veces Derek le confesó en el pasado.

\- Soy tu ancla, no puedes dejarme, ¡no puedes!

\- Entonces no lo dejes. – le corta la voz de Dharma frente a él, con sus profundos ojos color zafiro fijos en los suyos. – Arranca de su cuerpo la muerte que te lo está arrebatando, sólo tú puedes hacerlo. – añade, para después desvanecerse en el aire.

A Stiles le toma dos segundos entender lo que le ha querido decir antes de proceder a arrancar la enorme estaca de madera de la espalda de Derek con un sonido húmedo y un grito inmediato por parte del Alpha, quien se encoje de inmediato sobre sí mismo, entre sus brazos y boqueando por aire mientras su herida se cierra, apretando los dientes cuando Stiles le arranca uno a uno todos los misiles que Ava lanzó contra su cuerpo en un intento de acabar con su vida.

Una vida que Derek no permitió se apagará.

Pese a la batalla cerca de ellos sólo atinan a abrazarse el uno al otro, refugiándose de ese infierno del que han salido con más heridas de las que quisieran recordar. Empleando valor y fuerza para separarse y afrontar ese último obstáculo.

\- No. – ruega Stiles, cuando Derek se dispone a levantarse para unirse a la pelea, demasiado asustado todavía como para soportar la idea de verle en peligro nuevamente, ajeno por completo que Ava es atacada y no da indicios de poder defenderse.

\- Tiene que pagar por lo que te ha hecho, Scott y los demás no podrán pelear contra ella eternamente. – sentencia, más clínico de lo que quisiera pero no tienen tiempo, Ava debe morir, por su mano preferiblemente, y la manada no aguantara por mucho el ritmo de pelea, especialmente cuando la bruja comienza a devolver los golpes.

En ese instante Stiles se percata de Scott y los demás, luciendo casi indemnes pero con el cansancio ya marcando sus rostros, con Allison improvisando flechas en algún momento para al siguiente pasar a sacar sus dagas chinas en el preámbulo de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo cual no es alentador porque Ava ha arrojado a Jackson tres metros sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras Erika termina su último cartucho de balas.

No aguantaran mucho, ahora es consciente de ello.

\- Déjale ir. – nuevamente Dharma habla con ellos, con su atención fija en Stiles pero algo de ella atento a la bruja oscura. – Es su destino, Stiles.

Stiles no responde con palabras, simplemente se abraza a Derek antes de asentir y dejarle ir, maravillándose con la rapidez con la que han sanado todas sus heridas. Lleno de todo ese amor que hasta minutos antes no había podido sentir en semanas.

\- No es por el lobo en él. – le atañe Dharma a su espalda, consiguiendo la atención de Stiles más no su mirada, que se mantiene sobre todos sus amigos en batalla. – Es por ti, por el Omega que eres. Ava ya no puede hacerles daño con su magia porque tú corazón los protege, ese lazo que te ha mantenido unido a ellos desde el primer momento.

Stiles la escucha atentamente, pendiente de cada palabra así como también lo está de lo que sucede con Ava, de la forma en que ha terminado en el suelo por un golpe de Derek, derramando sangre negra cuando las garras de Scott se han hundido en su espalda.

\- Un Omega humano es extraño, pero poderoso, el eslabón más débil y el más fuerte de una manada, sin él la manada de desmorona a pedazos, con él son más fuertes que cualquier otra criatura que les amenace, son seres tan místicos como los propios licántropos u otra criatura que puedas imaginar, porque la pureza de un Omega humano los hace inmunes a la magia negra, y les cura de cualquier herida.

\- Yo no sabía…

\- Nunca la saben, es la regla general, pero ahora lo sabes y esa consciencia los hace más fuertes. Estarán bien si tú estás bien.

\- Pero Ava…

\- Ava tenía miedo de ti desde el momento en que averiguó lo que eras, por eso quiso alejarte de ellos con el círculo de ceniza, pero nunca imaginó que tu potencial cambiaría todo. Y por eso esta noche morirá.

Stiles no tuvo que esperar mucho para comprobarlo, para ver como Derek arremetía contra ella junto con todos los demás, para ser testigo de cómo Scott abría el pecho de Ava y Derek el arrancaba el corazón negro que ahí residía antes de aplastarlo entre sus dedos, arrojándolo al suelo para ser atravesado por Allison y quemado por Erika, que repitieron el proceso con el cuerpo sin vida.

\- ¿Se acabo? – pregunta dudoso, incrédulo que Ava por fin este muerta, ardiendo sobre la tierra hasta convertirse en cenizas que más tarde el viento esparcirá.

\- Se acabo. – le responde Derek cuando llega a su lado, lleno de sangre y con el cansancio a cuestas pero sonriente.

Y Stiles nunca antes se ha sentido más tranquilo que en ese momento, cuando Derek le abraza y Scott lo hace unos minutos más tarde, enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro para llorar como un niño.

No es rabioso ni lleno de pasión como imaginó sería su primera vez después de todo lo sucedido, fue tranquilo, lento y a la luz de una única vela, entre sabanas ásperas y besos repartidos por toda su piel, como una nueva primera vez.

Porque de alguna forma lo era, Stiles había muerto durante una hora, Derek estuvo muerto durante tres semanas y cinco minutos antes de que pudieran reencontrarse, y necesitaban reencontrarse. Sentir que no volverían a escaparse de los brazos del otro nunca más.

Horas más tarde Derek se encuentra contemplando el exterior de pie frente al ventanal, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo y los pies descalzos, con unos pantalones sin abrochar bailándole en las caderas y Stiles durmiendo en el piso superior.

Su ceño esta fruncido, demasiado serio como para ser un hombre que acaba de recuperar al amor de su vida, cuestionándose si esto será un sueño, un desvarió o una tortura cruel. Porque a estas alturas está demasiado acostumbrado a que lo bueno que vive no sea más que una ilusión efímera que dará paso a una horrible realidad, y la verdad es que tiene miedo de despertar, de abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo ha sido mentira.

Que Stiles continúa perdido dentro de sí mismo, sin amarle y con el fantasma acechante de Ava clamando por venganza.

Ni siquiera se percata del momento en que ha cerrado los ojos para encerrarse en su propio mundo, contemplando cada posibilidad a su alrededor, suspirando de vez en cuando y sintiéndose débil con cada segundo que pasa. De pronto siente unos brazos rodearle la cintura, brazos que son delgados y suaves, los reconoce al instante.

\- Rompiste mi reloj favorito. – le reclama Stiles con la voz adormilada, al mismo tiempo que recarga su frente contra su espalda, respirando justo encima de su tatuaje del Triskelión.

Alpha, Beta y Omega. Alpha, Beta y Omega. Alpha, Beta y Omega.

El circulo infinito que espera jamás se rompa.

\- Lo siento… - susurra como respuesta, confortado por esos brazos y ese calor que se pega a su cuerpo, intentando no pensar en el momento en le rompió, en el que se rompió a sí mismo. – Te conseguiré otro.

\- No. – responde Stiles, pegándose aún más a Derek y depositando un beso sobre ese tatuaje que también le cautiva. – Puedo repararlo. – afirma, abrazándolo un poquito más fuerte, con todo eso que siente por él y no le cabe en el cuerpo.

Derek por primera vez se convence de que todo es real, de que Stiles está ahí y no volverá marcharse, que no se desvanecerá porque a él también le está reparando, poquito a poco y pedazo por pedazo, manteniendo su corazón latiendo al igual que el 'Tic' de aquel viejo reloj en la pared.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

 

Todo es demasiado blanco y silencioso, la luz le ciega y el cuerpo lo siente ingrávido, como hecho de alguna sustancia demasiado liviana y esponjosa. Se siente como una nube. Una nube entre nubes, cuando la luz deja de lastimarle tanto se da cuenta que hay varias a su alrededor en medio de un cielo del color del ocaso, dorado, rosáceo, naranja y otros tantos que no consigue ubicar o siquiera creer que existan de verdad.

Flota a la deriva de aquel cielo multicolor sintiéndose en paz, aunque sin saber cómo es que llegó hasta ahí, y no es que importe cuando se siente tan bien.

A lo lejos escucha que alguien grita su nombre, es un lamento que le hace fruncir el ceño, perturbando la paz en la que esta, un grito que le pone de mal humor porque nadie debería interrumpirlo puesto que sólo quiere entregarse a esa sensación de tranquilidad que le hace feliz.

Su nombre vuelve a repetirse en los labios de esa persona desconocida, y en respuesta empieza a buscarle, viendo hacia todas direcciones pero sin encontrar nada. Sintiéndose más molesto a cada momento, quiere que le dejen en paz.

\- No deberías estar aquí. – le regaña una voz frente a él, una voz femenina que hace que en su interior algo se agite, algo que le duele y le hace feliz, más de lo que la paz de ese lugar le hace sentir.

\- ¿Perdón? – pregunta sin entender, sorprendiéndose con el sonido de su propia voz, demasiado "bonita" para ser la suya.

\- Bien haces en disculparte, pero eso no te exime de estar aquí. ¡Márchate! – le regaña la voz nuevamente, y al intentar enfocarla Stiles se da cuenta que no puede por más que quiere, quedándose con la visión borrosa de una silueta blanca, una sombra blanca.

\- ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo.

\- No se trata de hacer bien o mal. – le rebate. -  Es sólo que no deberías estar aquí, no es tú tiempo.

\- ¿Mi tiempo? – dice confundido, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado e imágenes borrosas amontonándose en su mente.

\- No deberías estar muerto todavía. – sentencia, con lo que a Stiles le parece son sus manos en la cintura, por lo que le indica la forma de aquella…"sombra".

\- Muerto… - es apenas un susurro lo que sale de él, contrastando con la voz desesperada que grita su nombre, con los recuerdos que se vuelven más claros en su mente. – ¡Derek! – exclama con los ojos muy abiertos cuando todo cae en su lugar, cuando reconoce la voz que le llama tan desesperadamente y los recuerdos le golpean con toda su fuerza. Ava, el ritual, las visiones, las pesadillas, Erika, Boyd, Laura…su sacrificio. Su muerte.

\- Si, Derek. – dice a su vez la sombra, una aparente tristeza flotando en su voz. – Aún no es tu tiempo…

Y sí Stiles hubiese tenido la capacidad de caer contra el piso en ese momento lo habría hecho, porque esa "sombra blanca" acababa de llamarle por su nombre, su real y muy impronunciable nombre, el cual sólo conocían y sabían decir dos personas en el mundo. Y aquella entidad acaba de pronunciarlo como sólo una persona había hecho en toda su vida; una persona que no había visto en más de seis años.

\- ¿Mamá? – cuestiona con la voz a punto de quebrarse, aguantando las ganas de lanzarse contra esa silueta blanca y jamás dejarla ir.

\- Siempre fuiste demasiado listo para tu propio bien, arruinaste el juego del escondite demasiado rápido. – dice como respuesta tras soltar un suspiro, su silueta haciéndose más y más nítida hasta revelar a una mujer de cabello castaño un poco ondulado, ojos castaños chispeantes de vida y una piel clara con unos cuantos lunares desperdigados por su cuello, pero en el lado contrario de donde Stiles los tiene.

\- Eres tú, de verdad eres tú. – afirma acercándose, viendo como el vestido blanco con flores se mece con un viento inexistente, parando en seco cuando ella le detiene con un movimiento de su mano.

\- No, no puedes dar un paso más. – la tristeza en su voz siendo más intensa que antes, impregnando su rostro cuando le mira. – Debes volver, este no es tu lugar.

\- Pero estas aquí, no quiero dejarte.

\- ¿Y le dejarás a él, Stiles? ¿Abandonaras al hombre que amas cuando entregaste todo lo que eras por salvarle?

\- Yo… - duda al intentar responder, observando a su madre, desgarrándose entre lo que siente por ella y Derek, divido por el deseo de estar con ella y volver con Derek.

\- La respuesta es no, cariño. Tal vez no quieras admitirlo delante de mí, por la falta que te he hecho todo este tiempo, a ti y a tu padre, pero la respuesta que buscas es no. No le dejarías. Así que vuelve, regresa con él e intenta recuperar lo que esa mujer te ha quitado.

\- Mi lazo con ellos.

\- Tu amor por ellos. – le corrige. – Te lo ha quitado todo, pero aún puedes recuperarlo si Derek te ama tanto como tú a él. Porque un lazo que ha sido sacrificado por amor, puede ser restaurado por ese mismo amor. Podrás recuperarlo si Derek está dispuesto a darlo todo por ti a pesar de todo, a pesar de que no sientas más amor por él. Quizá tomé tiempo pero recordaras, y por ello no puedes quedarte conmigo, no es tú tiempo aún. Y no lo será dentro de mucho.

\- Pero no quiero dejarte, no quiero estar lejos de ti. – se lamenta, aun cuando sabe que su madre tiene razón, que en su mente la decisión estaba tomada desde el principio.

\- Siempre estoy a tu lado, al tuyo y al de tu padre. Esto no es una despedida definitiva, Stiles, nos veremos de nuevo, te lo prometo, pero ahora debes volver. Regresa con él y se feliz.

\- Te amo, mamá.

\- Y yo a ti mi pequeño.

El recuerdo se mantiene fresco en su memoria, como si hubiese sucedido apenas un momento atrás y no un mes antes, tras morir con una mano enterrada en su pecho. Aún hoy todavía duele, no la herida en su pecho, la cual ni siquiera dejó marca, sino dejar ir a su madre por segunda vez en su vida. Pero es un dolor soportable, un dolor con el que puede lidiar porque sabe que volverán a verse, que estarán juntos una vez más y que será para siempre.

No importa que sea en mucho tiempo en el futuro, la sola promesa que ello le provoca es suficiente para que el dolor sea soportable, maravilloso. Porque todo en su vida al fin parece caer en su sitio, sin amenazas de muerte de por medio y sin sacrificios más allá que ceder el control de la tele cada fin de semana para ver un partido de baseball que no entiende.

Con Erika viviendo su nueva vida, posponiendo un tiempo el recibir la mordida, disfrutando su humanidad sin su enfermedad torturándole. Saliendo todos los días con Scott y Jackson e intentando no vomitar porque la idea de que tengan una relación simplemente es repugnante, pero tragándoselo porque eso lo que hacen los mejores amigos, y porque Scott aguantó estoicamente sus crisis existenciales en los inicios de su relación con Derek.

Pero en ese preciso momento en lo único que puede pensar es en Derek, en mirarle dormir bajo la luz tenue de un amanecer que apenas empieza a asomar por el horizonte, maravillándose con la sonrisa que no abandona su rostro ni cuando duerme desde que recuperó sus sentimientos por él.

Desde que se salvaron mutuamente.

Sonríe como tonto cuando su novio abre los ojos, perezoso como es al despertar, parpadeando apenas y mirándole como si aún no creyese que es real, que verdaderamente está ahí con él y que no volverá a marcharse.

Y tal vez esté bien que se sienta así, porque él nunca se cansara de demostrarle que será así por siempre, ellos dos juntos.

\- ¿Nosotros? – pregunta Derek con la voz rasposa y adormilada, tan incrédulo como la primera vez que Stiles lo preguntó, cuando el hecho de que Derek estuviera con él fuera sólo una fantasía.

Stiles sonríe y le besa, respondiendo una única palabra contra sus labios, la única que tiene cabida entre ellos dos.

\- Por siempre.

Y Derek sonríe a su vez, porque es real, porque lo tienen es irrompible.

**FIN**

**P.D: Visiten el post de ARTS!![(Art Set Reverse Baby Bang Español) Witches & Wolves: Unbounded por destielwinchi](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/137587.html) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, comentarios, criticas y todo eso es bien recibido siempre y cuando sean en plan buena onda XD.
> 
> Nos vemos en un futuro fic!!


End file.
